Na południe od Londynu
by MaggieTheCat94
Summary: Dramione. Minął rok od ostatecznego pojedynku między Harrym Potterem a Lordem Voldemortem. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności sprawia, że stale walcząca z wojennymi wspomnieniami Hermiona Granger jest zmuszona spędzać z Malfoyem znacznie więcej czasu, niżby sobie tego życzyła.
1. Prolog

_Są miejsca, które pokazujemy jedynie ludziom wyjątkowym, odgrywającym w naszym życiu niewypowiedzianie ważną rolę. Miejsca te przywołują szereg wspomnień i zachwycają... za każdym razem, o każdej porze roku zachwycają swoim pięknem, majestatycznością, nieporządkiem, a zarazem dopracowaniem najmniejszych szczegółów, nie tracąc uroku nawet wczesną wiosną i późną jesienią. Prowokują do rozmyślań nad sensem życia, przytłaczają człowieka swoim ogromem, __sprawiają, że czuje się mały, nieważny, nic nieznaczący. Chroni się te miejsca przed wzrokiem innych, obcych, intruzów, chciałoby się je mieć tylko dla siebie, lecz marzy się także, by w końcu znalazł się ktoś godzien tego niezwykłego widoku, ktoś wyjątkowy, komu bez obaw będzie można powierzyć wszystkie swoje, __nawet te najmroczniejsze, najwstydliwsze i najbardziej drogocenne, __sekrety. _

_Nieustannie, wytrwale czekam na tego kogoś._


	2. Rozdział 1

- ...czekam na tego kogoś.

Hermiona z cichym prychnięciem zamknęła notatnik i wrzuciła go na dno pudła. Kiedy to pisała? Ile lat wtedy miała? Siedemnaście? Tak, chyba siedemnaście.

- Rzewne bzdury – mruknęła z wyrazem dezaprobaty w oczach. Po chwili jednak rozchmurzyła się i pomyślała, że może nie powinna siebie tak surowo oceniać. Miała wtedy tylko siedemnaście lat. - A teraz mam tylko dwadzieścia – dodała z przekąsem i znowu na jej twarz wstąpił cień niezadowolenia, obraz całego bagażu przykrych doświadczeń zdobytego w tak krótkim czasie. Toczyła wewnętrzną walkę. Nie, nie powinna się tak surowo oceniać. Miała siedemnaście lat i mimo rozsądku, który zawsze rządził jej życiem i wkradał się w nie wszystkimi dostępnymi drogami, starała się wówczas żyć choć odrobinę normalnie, jak każda nastolatka, i wypierać, kiedy tylko to było możliwe, myśl o nadchodzącej wojnie. Nie znalazła ku temu zbyt wielu okazji. Notatnik okazał się pewnego rodzaju odskocznią, nie miał spełniać roli ani pamiętnika, ani dziennika. Po prostu zapisywała w nim to, co ją nurtowało. Odciskała w nim swoje marzenia, przelewała na papier swoje refleksje. A gdzie teraz podziała się jej wrażliwość?

Przeczytany fragment dotyczył domu babci, którego nie widziała od tylu lat, a który wiązał się z najsłodszymi wspomnieniami z jej dzieciństwa. Zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że kiedyś pokaże to miejsce komuś wyjątkowemu, lecz teraz sama bała się je odwiedzić.

Obawiała się, w jakim stanie może je zastać, a zarazem, jakie obrazy może ono przywołać. Mimo roku, który minął od utraty rodziców, wszystko bolało równie mocno, jakby wydarzyło się dopiero wczoraj. Znowu przed oczami ujrzała dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową w nadziei, że pomoże to odegnać nawiedzającą ją regularnie potworną wizję. _Musisz się oduczyć tego nawyku._ Potrząsanie głową weszło jej w krew, jakby rzeczywiście mogło odgrodzić ją od całego zła, którego doznała.

- Czas zmierzyć się z przeszłością – szepnęła i wybiegła do ogrodu, gdzie nie działało już zaklęcie uniemożliwiające teleportację, jedno z wielu, jakimi chroniła swój rodzinny dom. Mimo że od sromotnej klęski Czarnego Pana minął ponad rok, w świecie magii nie było jeszcze bezpiecznie. Pojedynczy nieschwytani śmierciożercy regularnie dawali o sobie znać, napadając nie tylko na mugoli, lecz także w biały dzień atakując uzbrojonych w różdżki czarodziejów. Należało zatem zachowywać stałą czujność.

- St. Mary Mead - powiedziała w myślach i już po chwili znalazła się przed starym budynkiem porośniętym bluszczem.

Wszystko było prawie tak jak za dawnych czasów, może trochę mniej uporządkowane, bardziej poddane frywolnej naturze, ale nadal piękne. Dom tradycyjnie otaczały ogromne drzewa, a kamienny murek trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Co prawda trawa sięgała jej kolan i żywopłot zdawał się wołać o pomoc porządnego ogrodnika, gdyż rozrósł się niesymetrycznie, zapominając o północnej stronie, lecz mimo wszystko miejsce to miało swój dawny urok.

Odkąd jedyna siostra jej matki wyszła za Niemca i osiedliła się z nim w Monachium, nie planowała powrotu do ojczyzny i zrzekła się wszelkich praw do majątku babci. Dom należał teraz do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna pchnęła lekko drzwi, a te natychmiast ustąpiły. Skarciła się w duchu za to, że jej włości stały otworem dla obcych ludzi. Spostrzegła wyrwany, zapewne z pomocą magii, zamek. Ktoś musiał się tu włamać, jednak wnętrze wyglądało na nienaruszone.

Najwyraźniej szukano tu kogoś i go nie znaleziono. Znowu w zadziwienie wprawił ją zasób informacji, jakim dysponowali poplecznicy Voldemorta. Wiedzieli nawet, gdzie mieszkała jej babcia. Spodziewali się zapewne spotkać tu Hermionę, Rona i Harry'ego. Bardzo delikatnie obeszli się z domem, nie powodując żadnych strat poza zniszczonym zamkiem, co Gryfonka powitała z ulgą. Miała ogromne szczęście. Rozwścieczona banda śmierciożerców niszczyła zazwyczaj wszystko, co tylko spotkała na swojej drodze.

Meble stały tak, jak to zapamiętała, każdy na swoim miejscu. Wnętrzu z pewnością nie można było odmówić przytulności. Stare, drewniane krzesła, duży stół, piękne dywany, ta śmieszna tapeta w przedpokoju. Każdy drobiazg wiązał się z jakimś wspomnieniem, które wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

W salonie Hermiona, targana mnóstwem emocji, opadła na jeden z zakurzonych foteli i spojrzała na półkę nad kominkiem. Cała wystawa zdjęć. Na kolanach u babci podczas pierwszych urodzin, z buzią brudną od czekoladowego tortu. Drugie urodziny. Jedno z wielu skaleczeń. Boże Narodzenie. Wakacje. Pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu. Pierwszy koncert w szkole muzycznej. Ona i rodzice w Wenecji. Pierwszy dzień w szkole. Imieniny taty. Wspólna, nieudolna gra w piłkę nożną.

Bezwiednie dotknęła swoich policzków i poczuła coś mokrego. Otarła je gwałtownie rękawem bluzy. Dość tego. Dość. Zbyt dużo emocji, zbyt dużo wspomnień jak na jeden raz. Miała się oszczędzać. W jednym z okien zobaczyła przez moment swoje odbicie, tak zmienione, tak obce, do którego ciągle nie mogła się przyzwyczaić. Z pewnością musi się oszczędzać. Chyba że jeszcze bardziej chce upodobnić się do potwora z bagien.

Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, wciągnęła łapczywie powietrze. _Już lepiej._ Wypuściła je z płuc i ruszyła na dalsze oględziny. Podążyła ścieżką prowadzącą do sadu, a dalej wśród pól do lasu. W promieniu kilku kilometrów nie było żywej duszy. To dokładnie o tym miejscu pisała. Piękne, majestatyczne, nieporządne, a zarazem dopracowane w najmniejszych szczegółach. Otaczała ją nieskończoność traw i drzew. Słyszała śpiew tysięcy ptaków i szum strumyka. I znów poczuła tę samą pustkę, co trzy lata temu.

- Nieustannie, wytrwale czekam na tego kogoś – szepnęła do siebie i po rzuceniu kilku ochronnych zaklęć na dom babci, teleportowała się na przedmieścia Londynu z jeszcze większym ciężarem na sercu.

* * *

Nierytmiczny stukot wyrwał ją nagle z odrętwienia. To Świstoświnka dawała jej znać o swojej obecności, raz po raz znikając z pola widzenia, to znów podlatując do szyby z małą kopertą, przywiązaną do nogi.

H., pamiętasz, że dzisiaj się spotykamy? O 16 w Le Chat Noir! Do zobaczenia! G.

Jakby Hermiona kiedykolwiek o czymkolwiek zapomniała...

* * *

- Cześć, Ginny! - powiedziała uradowana Hermiona.

- Och, cześć! Przepraszam... - Ginny jak zwykle się spóźniła i oddychała ciężko, jakby właśnie dotarła na metę po przebiegnięciu niewyobrażalnie długiego dystansu. - Wyglądasz jeszcze... jeszcze... - "gorzej" - dokończyła w myślach Hermiona – lepiej niż ostatnim razem, Hermiono – Ginny uśmiechnęła się nieporadnie, zdając sobie sprawę z nieudolności swojego kłamstwa i przytuliła mocno przyjaciółkę na powitanie.

- A ty jesteś jeszcze... jeszcze... bardziej taktowna niż ostatnim razem! - powiedziała ironicznie Hermiona, próbując przybrać pozę myśliciela, co spowodowało jeden z tych wielkich, niepowstrzymanych wybuchów śmiechu, które zawsze pojawiają się w zupełnie bezsensownym, najmniej odpowiednim momencie jako wynik zbyt dużej kumulacji stresu i nieszczęśliwych przeżyć. Podobny incydent miał miejsce po pogrzebie jej rodziców. Ktoś rzucił wtedy jakąś głupią uwagę, a Hermionie wydała się ona najzabawniejszym żartem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. Niektórzy patrzyli na nią z pogardą w oczach, inni ze współczuciem, jak na wariatkę, która doznała ostatecznego załamania. Jedynie Ginny okazała jej zrozumienie. Wiedziała, że to tylko sposób organizmu na odreagowanie, coś, czego Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać. Och, znowu o tym myślała! Miała się oszczędzać. W pierwszym odruchu chciała pomachać gwałtownie głową, ale przecież musiała z tym skończyć, nie dawało to żadnego efektu, a sprawiało jedynie, iż ludzie spoglądali na nią spod byka.

- Uch, jak się cieszę, że jutro w końcu wyprowadzę się z Nory – szepnęła podekscytowana Ginny i złapała Hermionę za prawą dłoń, wystukującą jakąś bezładną melodię. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zamieszkamy razem. Nie żebym miała dość rodziców, ale chyba czas się usamodzielnić.

- Nadal jesteś pewna, że chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? Nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego ze mną, a nie z Harrym... Masz właśnie ostatnią szansę na zmianę decyzji!

- Przecież wiesz, że moi rodzice są tradycjonalistami, na dodatek, mówiąc delikatnie, bardzo, bardzo konserwatywnymi tradycjonalistami. Żadnego wspólnego mieszkania aż do ślubu. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

- Więc w czym problem? Dlaczego nie weźmiecie ślubu?

- Kiedyś powiedziałam sobie, że nie wezmę ślubu przed dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia, choćby o rękę prosił mnie nawet sam Harry Potter. Mam tylko dziewiętnaście lat, Hermiono. Jestem jeszcze nastolatką. Czasy, w których żyjemy i tak odebrały mi już część dzieciństwa, beztroski. Chcę się na powrót bawić, szaleć, chcę, żeby stracone chwile, były oddane mi z nawiązką. Nie w głowie mi ślub i dzieci, mimo że kocham Harry'ego i całą przyszłość wiążę tylko z nim. Na razie jest dobrze, jak jest. W końcu mogę zająć się głupimi, nierzadko zupełnie pozbawionymi sensu rzeczami, odetchnąć pełną piersią i poczuć, że naprawdę żyję. To teraz będę zbierać najlepsze wspomnienia. A nikt nigdzie nie wyznaczył przecież maksymalnej długości trwania narzeczeństwa.

- Ale tak dla przykładu spójrz na Rona i Lavender, są jak... - Hermiona zawiesiła głos, widząc zmierzającą w ich stronę młodą kelnerkę. Po złożeniu zamówienia kontynuowała. – Spójrz na Rona i Lavender, są jak papużki nierozłączki! Dzień ślubu był zapewne najszczęśliwszym w ich życiu, a już wkrótce doczekamy się kolejnego Weasleya. Czyż to niecudowne? - Niechcący w ostatnie zdanie wkradł się sarkazm.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o Ronie i Lavender – zapobiegawczo powiedziała Ginny i skrzywiła się.

- Ten ton z mojej strony nie był zamierzony... Nie musisz się ciągle o mnie martwić. Tyle razy mówiłam ci, że między mną a Ronem wszystko w porządku. Unikasz tego tematu jak ognia w obawie, że któregoś dnia wybuchnę i pogrążę się w rozpaczy nad straconym ukochanym. Nie, to nigdy nie był mój ukochany. Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Przez pewien czas po prostu wydawało nam się, że coś do siebie czujemy. Tak jak każdy w czasie wojny potrzebowaliśmy bliskości, podparcia w postaci drugiego człowieka. Każdy wtedy łaknie czułości i wykorzysta każdą okazję, żeby jej zaznać. Po wojnie wszystko się wyjaśniło, oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że nasz związek był tylko bardzo miłą pomyłką i znowu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jakby nigdy nic, czyż nie? - wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

- To już nawet nie o to chodzi – zgasiła ją Ginny.

- Och. – Hermiona była zbita z tropu. - Więc o co?

- Mam ich dość. Jak Ron mógł wpaść na tak głupi pomysł, żeby zamieszkać ze swoją żoną w Norze? Lavender potrafi być czasami naprawdę irytująca. Nie wspominając już o samym Ronie. Poza tym nasz dom jest mały, a kolejni ludzie sprawiają, że staje się jeszcze ciaśniejszy i naprawdę nie ma tam, gdzie się zaszyć, odciąć się od innych. Ale na szczęście od jutra to już nie będzie mój problem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że chcesz ze mną zamieszkać – powiedziała wzruszona Hermiona. - Jesteś mi teraz potrzebna. Nawet bardziej, niż ci się wydaje. Przez dłuższy czas zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu zostać na stałe w domu rodziców. Ponosiłybyśmy znacznie mniejsze koszty. Lecz ostatni miesiąc spędzony tam po powrocie z Hogwartu zniszczył to, co przez tak długi czas próbowałam odbudować. Najwyraźniej muszę jeszcze poczekać, oswoić się ze wszystkim.

- Och, to zrozumiałe. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno. Po chwili dodała: - Poza tym nasze nowe mieszkanie ma taki piękny widok z okna! Urządzimy je tak, że nawet samej królowej Elżbiecie opadłaby szczęka od tego przepychu.

- Nie wiem, jak chcesz tego dokonać z naszym skromnym budżetem, ale zdaję się na ciebie. – Hermiona zaśmiała się, a całe pomieszczenie zdawało się znacznie przytulniejsze niż jeszcze przed sekundą.

* * *

Po zjedzonym posiłku Hermionę opanował radosny nastrój (babcia zawsze mówiła, że nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak pyszne jedzenie; tym razem też miała rację), zaczęła opowiadać Ginny o swoich dotychczasowych, nieudanych próbach znalezienia pracy i o wszystkich śmiesznych sytuacjach, jakie miały miejsce podczas rozmów. Po chwili zauważyła jednak, że przyjaciółka wcale jej nie słucha. Zdawała się za to zaciekle studiować powiększony do rozmiarów ściany plakat z czarnym kotem, reklamujący dziewiętnastowieczny kabaret.

- Ginny, słuchasz mnie?

Ginny szybko zwróciła wzrok ku Hermionie i powiedziała:

- Tak, tak. Wylałaś na tamtego dyrektora herbatę?

- Nie, to on wylał na mnie nie herbatę, lecz kawę. – Zabrzmiało to trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzała, więc zreflektowała się, mówiąc delikatnie: - Co cię martwi?

- Och, przepraszam – dziewczyna ściągnęła usta w wąską kreskę. - Jest coś, co może nie tyle, że mnie martwi, ale trochę męczy... – Ginny urwała, a widząc podniesione brwi Hermiony, mówiła dalej. - Rozprawa Malfoya – dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Też dostałaś wezwanie?

- Ach, to, tak. Dostałam. Niestety. – Na twarzy Hermiony odbiło się najpierw zmieszanie, lecz po chwili nie było już po nim żadnego śladu. Pałała żądzą mordu.

- I co, masz zamiar zeznawać? - Ginny kontynuowała swój konspiracyjny szept.

- Chyba nie mam wyjścia – mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona. - Najchętniej oczerniłabym go przed sądem i ubarwiła jego już i tak długą listę przewinień. Ale to wbrew moim zasadom. - Jak wierszyk wyrecytowała ostatnie zdanie. - Poza tym muszę przyznać rację jego obrońcom. Gdyby nie jego pomoc, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. Co wcale nie zmniejsza mojej nienawiści względem jego osoby i nie zmienia faktu, że nadal uważam, iż wszystko, co zrobił, zrobił nie z powodu niedającego mu spokoju sumienia, lecz ze względu na przechylającą się na naszą stronę szalę zwycięstwa. Czasami żałuję, że brak mi takiej umiejętności kłamania i odporności na wyrzuty sumienia, które on posiada. Głupie sumienie - dodała jakby tylko do siebie. - A w sądzie... W sądzie po prostu opowiem, co się wydarzyło. Dokładnie tak, jak było. Nie mijając się z prawdą i mając nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Malfoy wyląduje na długie lata w Azkabanie. Podły tchórz. Pewnie i tak wszystko ujdzie mu płazem. Jak zawsze. Mówiłam już kiedyś, że nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie?

- Choć raz zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności! – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, po czym na powrót zasępiła się. - Gdyby tylko można było odrobinę nagiąć fakty... Ale nieważne. Chodźmy na lody! - Machnęła delikatnie ręką w kierunku kelnerki i już po chwili na stole leżał rachunek.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, jak zawsze po obiedzie w tej kawiarni.

- Dlaczego tu musi być tak drogo? - jęknęła gryfonka. - Niedługo zabraknie mi pieniędzy nawet na skarpetki. Trzeba ograniczyć te przyjemności!

- Och, daj spokój. – Roześmiała się Ginny. - Od czasu do czasu można sobie pozwolić na odrobinę uciechy w naszym smutnym życiu. Poza tym gdzie zjesz taki pyszny obiad i w Londynie poczujesz się jak w dziewiętnastowiecznym Paryżu? Tylko tutaj. W Le Chat Noir. Piękna nazwa, czyż nie?

- Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam koty. – Hermiona pomyślała o Krzywołapie, który czekał na nią w domu.

- Jutro punkt 10, tak? Tylko się nie spóźnij! - rzuciła Ginny.

- I kto to mówi?! - powiedziała z przekąsem Hermiona i obie dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem.

Wszystko powoli wracało do normy.

* * *

Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. I jej własny krzyk regularnie wyrywający ją ze snu. Każdego dnia, każdego ranka, od roku.

Hermiona otarła pot z czoła i zerknęła na zegarek. 4:37. Cóż to za luksus móc wstawać o tak późnej porze! Istne szaleństwo! Obudziła się aż siedem minut później od średniej godziny, o której wstawała w tamtym tygodniu. Jeszcze trzy lata i może uda jej się spać bez zakłóceń do 5.

Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała w lustrze naprzeciwko łóżka jakąś obcą dziewczynę. Ta obca dziewczyna papugowała Hermionę na każdym kroku. Kiedy Gryfonka dotknęła podbródka, to samo uczyniła nieznajoma. Podobnie stało się, gdy Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w grymasie. Na usta dziewczyny z drugiej strony lustra również wpełzł nieprzyjemny grymas. A jaka ona była brzydka! Jakie miała zaniedbane, rzadkie włosy! I te sińce pod oczami, i zapadnięte policzki. I ta blizna ciągnąca się od ucha przez całą długość szyi, ginąca gdzieś pod koszulką. I ten napis wyryty na przedramieniu, najgorszy z tego wszystkiego.

Hermiona potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową zmęczona towarzystwem obcej dziewczyny. Nieznajoma także zdawała się mieć dość Hermiony, gdyż uczyniła taki sam gest.

4:45. Co ona będzie robić do 10? Jej życie składało się ostatnio jedynie ze spotkań z przyjaciółmi i z drobnych sprawunków, a czas między tymi czynnościami po prostu musiała jakoś przetrwać, starając się, by nie zadręczyć się nieprzyjemnymi myślami.

Zeszła po schodach do kuchni i wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Wszystko stało przygotowane w salonie, czekając aż Hermiona powie: _Reducio_. Nie zabierała ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy poza książkami, ubraniami, telewizorem i telefonem. Przesunęła wzrokiem po kolekcji kaset wideo, która znajdowała się w jednym z pudeł i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc napis „Aryskotraci". Zapewne z tej ulubionej bajki Hermiony wynikała jej bezgraniczna miłość do kotów.

Otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu i usiadła w jednym z foteli znajdujących się na tarasie, trzymając w ręku kubek z herbatą. Na stoliku obok leżała książka. Już znalazła odpowiedź na pytanie, co będzie robić przez cały ten czas. Czytać. Zawsze przecież mogła liczyć na książki. Nie zawodziły nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Harry i Ron nigdy nie podzielali jej zamiłowania do literatury, a ona z kolei nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej przyjaciele nie wykazywali choćby najmniejszego zainteresowania lekturami. Bo czy może być coś lepszego od ciekawej książki? Nawet magia nie jest w stanie przenieść człowieka do innego świata, oderwać go od szarej rzeczywistości, pomóc mu zapomnieć o smutnym życiu. Tylko książka jest w stanie tego dokonać.

* * *

Hermiona po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatniej minuty spojrzała na zegarek, a ten ciągle pokazywał 9:55, niepomny na jej nieme klątwy miotane w jego kierunku. Krzywołap kręcił się niespokojnie w klatce, będąc równie zniecierpliwiony jak jego właścicielka, która siedziała na schodach już prawie pół godziny, czekając na Ginny i przeklinając się w duchu za swoją nadgorliwość. (A babcia zawsze powtarzała, że nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu. Jak zwykle miała rację.) Usłyszała czyjeś kroki i poderwała się w nadziei, że to może jej przyjaciółka. Nie, to tylko jeden z nowych sąsiadów mieszkający na drugim piętrze. Znowu jakiś hałas. Teraz to na pewno była Ginny. Poznała charakterystyczny odgłos, z jakim poruszała się dziewczyna.

- Och, Hermiono, jak długo tu już siedzisz?! - wykrzyknęła Ginny na widok przyjaciółki.

- Niecałe pół godziny. – Hermiona zrobiła głupią minę.

- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść! - Ach, ta rozbrajająca szczerość typowa dla Weasleyów.

- Dziękuje, Ginny, wiedziałam, że zawsze mogę liczyć na twoje miłe słowo – odparła z udawaną opryskliwością Gryfonka.

- Nie obrażaj się! Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. – Ginny jak zwykle mocno przytuliła Hermionę na powitanie.

- Przecież wiesz, że tylko udaję. – Roześmiała się dziewczyna. - Nie powinnam była przychodzić tak wcześnie, ale stare zwyczaje biorą nade mną górę. A co do tych siedmiu nieszczęść... Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

- Trzeba będzie coś zrobić, żeby choć trochę zredukować liczbę tych nieszczęść, do których jesteś podobna.

- Też o tym myślałam. To już miał być ostatni tydzień użalania się nad sobą. Lecz każdy ostatni staje się przedostatnim. Brak mi mobilizacji. Nie mogę zebrać się w garść. Dziwne, że _ja_ nie mogę się zebrać w garść, _ja_, która zawsze ze wszystkim dawała sobie radę bez najmniejszego ociągania.

Ginny w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jedynie smutno i sięgnęła po klucze schowane w torebce.

Mieszkanie, mimo że prawie zupełnie puste, wydawało się i tak bardzo przytulne. Dwa mniejsze pokoje i jeden całkiem sporych rozmiarów, mający spełniać funkcję pokoju gościnnego, z wyjściem na duży balkon, z którego rozciągał się widok na pobliski park i na piękne londyńskie budynki pamiętające zamierzchłe czasy. Czy mogło być jeszcze lepiej?

- Hermiono, spójrz! - pisnęła podekscytowana Ginny.

Hermiona ruszyła w jej stronę i po chwili jej oczom ukazała się ogromna wanna. Czy mogło być jeszcze lepiej? Zdecydowanie tak.

- Czy na pewno czynsz jest tak niski, jak mówiłaś? To wszystko wydaje się warte znacznie wyższej ceny.

- Och, tak, sprawdziłam ją dokładnie jakieś sto razy – odparła ciągle uśmiechnięta Ginny. - Najwyraźniej mężczyzna, który wynajmuje nam to mieszkanie, jest zupełnym laikiem w sprawach nieruchomości. Jego strata! - Dziewczyna wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami. - Teraz pozostaje tylko kwestia, jak się tu urządzimy. Masz jakiś pomysł?

- Załóżmy, że nie mamy żadnych finansowych ograniczeń – zaczęła Hermiona. - Na balkonie postawiłabym wiklinowy stolik i dwa wiklinowe fotele... A gdybyśmy naprawdę, naprawdę nie miały żadnych ograniczeń, to chciałabym mieć żeliwny stolik i dwa żeliwne krzesła wyściełane czymś miękkim. Takie jak w tych wszystkich małych kawiarniach. Żebyśmy codziennie z rana mogły tam siadać i pić herbatę, delektując się równocześnie pięknym widokiem – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. - Chyba że padałby deszcz. – _Ta nieprzewidywalna angielska pogoda._ - W moim pokoju będzie jedynie łóżko, szafa, białe biurko z jakąś misternie zdobioną lampką i duży regał na książki. O tak! Ogromny regał na książki! Na całą ścianę! Jeśli chodzi o pokój gościnny i kuchnię, nie mam jakichś specjalnych wymagań. Byleby było tam przytulnie i byleby wszystko było w miarę funkcjonalne.

- Och, mnie też marzy się taki żeliwny stolik! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Ginny. - Trzeba będzie się za nim rozejrzeć.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie szkoda ci tylu pieniędzy? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru wydawać na to fortuny – odparła dziewczyna. - Jak myślisz, skąd w Norze wzięły się te wszystkie niepotrzebne graty? Z pchlego targu! Zrobimy nalot na pchli targ! Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Możesz tam znaleźć prawdziwe cudeńka, jeśli tylko potrafisz. I nie sugeruj się tym, co widziałaś w moim rodzinnym domu. Bo choć mojej mamie nie można odmówić wielu wspaniałych cech, to jednak smykałki do urządzania wnętrz i dobrego gustu z pewnością jej brakuje.

* * *

- Dlaczego wolisz koty od psów? - zapytała nagle Ginny, wyjmując z pudełka starą zastawę i przerywając trwającą od dłuższego czasu ciszę.

- Prawdę mówiąc, bardzo cenię sobie psy za ich wierność i oddanie – zaczęła Hermiona, nie będąc zupełnie zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Ginny w przeciągu kilku lat stała się jedną z niewielu osób, z którą mogła poruszyć naprawdę każdy temat i z którą nigdy nie zaznała nudy, gdyż zawsze miały coś sobie do powiedzenia. - Ale są z tego powodu trochę żałosne, gotowe do zrobienia wszystkiego, czego zażąda ich właściciel, nawet czegoś bezgranicznie głupiego. Natomiast koty... Tak jak to było w którejś części „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza"... Nie słyszałaś o „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza"? Musisz koniecznie nadrobić braki w mugolskiej literaturze młodzieżowej! W każdym razie tak jak to było w którejś z części tej serii książek – koty są bardziej ludzkie, chodzą własnym ścieżkami, są egoistyczne. I za to właśnie je lubię.

- Rzeczywiście - zastanowiła się przez chwilę Ginny. - Ach, jeszcze jedno – dodała. - Wierzysz w przypadek czy przeznaczenie?

- Nigdy mnie to zagadnienie specjalnie nie nurtowało, nie spędzało mi snu z powiek. Jest, jak jest? Czyż nie? Choćby o naszym życiu decydował przypadek czy choćby wszystko było już dawno ustalone, ukartowane, życie toczy się dalej. Ale jeśli miałabym już wybierać, to postawiłabym na przypadek. Poza jednym aspektem. Uważam, że każdy na tym świecie ma gdzieś czekającą na niego drugą połówkę, idealnie pasująca do pierwszej. Problem stanowi jedynie, czy się odnajdą. Nie sądzisz, że to, co teraz mówię, to jakieś rzewne bzdury?

Ginny pokręciła głową na boki, dając znać Hermionie, że to wcale nie były rzewne bzdury.


	3. Rozdział 2

- Ginny, jest naprawdę pięknie, naprawdę. – Hermiona pokiwała głową z uznaniem i jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po pokoju, wyłapując coraz to nowe szczegóły, których wcześniej nie zauważyła.

- Podoba ci się?! - spytała podekscytowana Ginny. - Naprawdę, naprawdę?!

- Naprawdę, naprawdę. – Roześmiała się Hermiona.

Lawendowy kolor ścian został przełamany przez biel mebli, stylizowanych na dużo starsze, niż w rzeczywistości były. Na środku pomieszczenia stał okrągły stół, wokół którego znajdowało się sześć krzeseł. W pokoju roznosił się słodki zapach świeżych kwiatów i świeczek ozdabiających poszczególne szafki. Na jednej ze ścian wisiało ogromne lustro ze srebrną ramą. Pod przeciwległą ścianą stała z kolei mała, biała sofa z fioletowymi poduszkami. Wszystko było naprawdę cudowne. I jeszcze to wspólne zdjęcie Hermiony, Rona, Harry'ego i Ginny na komodzie, zdjęcie z czasów, gdy nie mieli pojęcia, jak okropne rzeczy przyniesie im przyszłość.

- Pomyślałaś o każdym, najmniejszym szczególe – powiedziała Hermiona z wyraźnie słyszalną aprobatą w głosie. - Zagadką pozostaje jednak nadal, po kim odziedziczyłaś taki talent!

- Z pewnością nie po mamie... - odparła rozbawiona Ginny. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że to wszystko naprawdę ci się podoba.

- Powinnaś zająć się takimi rzeczami na co dzień. Widziałam, jak pracujesz. Zdawałaś się być wtedy zupełnie pochłonięta. Chyba sprawia ci to przyjemność. W mugolskim świecie korzystanie z usług dekoratorów wnętrz jest bardzo popularne. W magicznym świecie byłabyś w tych sprawach pionierem. Wystarczyłoby zrobić jakiś kurs, zapoznać się z fachową literaturą, a galeony wpadałyby ci do portfela niekończącym się strumieniem.

- Jeśli nie znajdę żadnej pracy, pomyślę nad tym. Na razie muszę się skupić na takich przyziemnych czynnościach, jak przygotowanie wszystkiego przed przybyciem naszych superwytwornych gości. – Ginny zrobiła minę cierpiętnicy i ociągając się, ruszyła w kierunku kuchni.

* * *

Hermiona potoczyła błędnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Ron raz po raz delikatnie poklepywał Lavender po sporym, zaokrąglonym już brzuchu, a ona szeptała mu coś nieustannie do ucha. Ginny, widząc ich zachowanie, skrzywiła się w grymasie obrzydzenia i starając się zwrócić uwagę Hermiony, udawała, że dostała napadu kaszlu. Miała bardzo krótką pamięć. Przed chwilą ona i Harry wyglądali niemalże identycznie.

- Chyba pójdę się położyć. Dziękuję, że przyszliście – powiedziała do wszystkich Hermiona i podniosła się z krzesła. Zaszumiało jej w głowie i musiała podeprzeć się o stół. Za dużo wypiła. Za dużo. Ginny posłała jej jedno z tych spojrzeń zawierających nieme pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się jedynie przepraszająco, czując, że się czerwieni. - Dobranoc – rzuciła szybko i wyszła, skupiając się niemiłosiernie, by iść w miarę prosto i o nic się nie zaczepić.

Gdy dotarła do swojego pokoju, bezwładnie opadła na łóżko. Krzywołap usiadł obok niej i zaczął się w nią intensywnie wpatrywać.

- Zostałeś mi już tylko ty – szepnęła dziewczyna, drapiąc kota za uchem. - Jesteś teraz moją jedyną rodziną. – Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej piersi. - Chyba musi być ze mną naprawdę źle, skoro rozmawiam z kotem, pod którego postacią bynajmniej nie kryje się animag. - Ostatnie słowa skierowała do samej siebie.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że coś wbija jej się w plecy. Wymacała ręką notatnik pozostawiony na łóżku podczas rozpakowywania pudeł. Otworzyła go i zaczęła wertować kartki. Na jaki zabawny _(żałosny)_ fragment trafi tym razem?

_Ranek. Odziana w białą, przewiewną sukienkę biegnę, uciekam, wcale się nie spiesząc. Ciepły wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy, w które wplątały się pojedyncze źdźbła trawy. Pod stopami czuję rosę. Otaczają mnie kwitnące jabłonie, a wstające dopiero słońce odbija się w kropelkach wody pokrywających liście drzew. Niechcący przewracam się. Cała okolica tonie w moim perlistym śmiechu. Ale_ on_ jest już przy mnie. Podobny do greckiego boga. Istny Adonis. Wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń, a jego wzrok zdaje się mówić, że tym razem nie pozwoli mi odejść tak łatwo. _

Ach, to jedna z tych romantycznych wizji, które od zawsze siedziały jej w głowie! Ona jako rusałka i jej anonimowy ukochany jako Adonis. Zaśmiała się do siebie. Musiała czytać w tym czasie zbyt dużo książek Jane Austen. Ale mimo lekkiego zażenowania, jakie czuła, śledząc ten krótki fragment, jakaś jej część została poruszona, serce zabiło jej odrobinę szybciej i dawało jej znaki, że wcale nie obraziłoby się, gdyby taka scena miała miejsce w rzeczywistości. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, Hermiona zasnęła, pogrążona we własnych myślach.

* * *

Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała. I jej własny krzyk regularnie wyrywający ją ze snu. Łzy napływające jej do oczu. Każdego dnia, każdego ranka, od roku.

Tym razem Hermiona nie była jednak sama. Usłyszała szybkie kroki w przedpokoju, a po chwili dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. To Ginny przyszła do niej, tak jak codziennie, odkąd mieszkały razem. Martwiła się.

- Wszystko w porządku? - szepnęła i podeszła w kierunku łóżka, by położyć się na nim i zacząć w uspokajającym geście delikatnie głaskać Hermionę po głowie. Choć momentami Ginny była bardzo dziecinna, to jednak zawsze odznaczała się typowo matczyną opiekuńczością i nieustannie biło od niej zaraźliwe ciepło i jakaś pogoda ducha, niezwykle podobne do aury, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie Molly Weasley.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Hermiona, tłumiąc szloch. - Poza tym, że jestem żałosna, płaczliwa i godna politowania, wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku.

- Hermiono, daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu...

- Jeszcze trochę czasu? - dziewczyna wyrzuciła przez łzy. - Ile? Rok? Dwa lata? Dziesięć? Wiesz, jak się czuję? Jak królowa, którą ktoś nagle, bardzo brutalnie zrzucił z tronu. Która zawsze nad wszystkim panowała, wszystko miała w garści, nigdy przed nikim specjalnie się nie otwierała i której nikt nigdy nie widział w tak beznadziejnym stanie. Która nie pozwalała sobie nawet na odrobinę słabości. A teraz... Rozklejam się i kruszę na każdym kroku, psując zabawę ludziom naokoło. I te ciągłe wahania nastrojów. Nie poznaję już samej siebie. - Głośniejszy szloch wyrwał się z jej piersi. Odetchnąwszy, kontynuowała: - Wiesz, jak to jest, stracić sens życia? Bo mnie momentami wydaje się, że wiem. Nie mam, dla kogo żyć. Nie mam nikogo poza ciotką w Niemczech, którą mój los obchodzi tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nie czekam z utęsknieniem na to, co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Jestem sama, zupełnie sama. Nie mam żadnego celu. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiem, co dalej. A przecież zawsze parłam naprzód, nie oglądając się za siebie nawet przez chwilę. Zawsze twardo stąpałam po ziemi. Ale to nie jest najgorsze z tego wszystkiego... Najgorsze jest to, że jestem takim cholernym, odrażającym tchórzem, który nawet sam przed sobą nie potrafi przyznać się do winy, do tego, że zawiódł. Nawet sam przed sobą! I który każdą myśl o swojej winie, odsuwa od siebie, odgradza się od niej, nie potrafiąc się z nią zmierzyć. Brzydzę się samą sobą. – Hermiona nie panowała już nad swoim głosem.

- Przecież wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina – Ginny powiedziała jedynie cicho i mocno przytuliła przyjaciółkę, mając nadzieję, że choć trochę ulży jej cierpieniom.

* * *

- Hermiono... Chyba nie chcesz _tak_ iść na rozprawę? - spytała Ginny, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę stojącą przed lustrem.

- Och, coś nie tak z moim ubraniem? Jest niestosowne? - Hermiona zaczęła oglądać się z każdej strony. - Myślałam, że czarna spódnica i żakiet będą w porządku.

- Czarna spódnica i żakiet są w jak najlepszym porządku, ale te włosy... Jeśli jeszcze nie ma żadnego przepisu odnośnie wymaganych fryzur na sali sądowej, to z pewnością po twoim wystąpieniu ktoś się tym zajmie. Każdy sterczy w inną stronę. Przypominają starą, wysłużoną miotłę – powiedziała Ginny i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Zastosowałaś ten szampon, Bujny Włos czy tam Bujny Loczek, który George przyniósł ci wczoraj w prezencie? Nawet on zauważył, że musisz coś z nimi zrobić!

- Nie, nie zastosowałam go. Prawdę mówiąc, obawiam się, że zamiast uzyskać bujne włosy, zostanę z łysą głową.

- Och, nie marudź. George by ci tego nie zrobił. Chyba... Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Umyj je, a ja się potem nimi zajmę. No i trzeba będzie się też pozbyć tych sińców pod oczami. Nie dodają ci urody.

* * *

- Matko, matko, matko – szeptała Ginny. - Po co zakładałam te głupie szpilki?! Zaraz je zdejmę. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę nie dam rady w nich chodzić. Och, dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? I dlaczego w ogóle nie narzekasz? Czy tylko mnie tak bolą nogi?!

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, mruknęła coś pod nosem i spytała:

- Już lepiej?

- O tak, o niebo lepiej! Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałaś mi o tym zaklęciu? Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czemu nie narzekasz na te niebotycznie wysokie buty. A ja przez tyle lat tak się męczyłam! Matko. Za dużo mówię. I to zupełnie bez sensu. Stresuję się. Matko, matko, matko. Jak ja się stresuję – Ginny nerwowo wygładziła sukienkę. - Dlaczego ty się nie stresujesz? Czy to też efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia? Matko, po co się stresuję. Przecież to nie mój proces. Och, muszę przestać paplać. Wdech, wydech, uspokój się, Ginny, spokojnie. Wdech, wydech. Dlaczego ty się nie stresujesz?!

- Bo o tym nie myślę. Babcia zawsze powtarzała mi, że jeśli czeka mnie coś niemiłego, nie mogę o tym myśleć, muszę się skupić na rzeczach przyjemnych, głupich, banalnych. To nie tylko pomaga uniknąć stresu, ale także zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Pomyśl choćby o przyszłych wakacjach albo o zdezorientowanej minie Rona, kiedy przyłapał ciebie i Harry'ego w schowku na miotły, a ty potraktowałaś go Upiorogackiem. Albo o koncercie Fatalnych Jędz, na którym byłaś w zeszłym miesiącu. Jak wejdziesz na salę, nie będzie już czasu na stres. Lepiej?

- Chyba tak. Chyba. Nie. Nie wiem. Tak strasznie się stresuję – westchnęła zrezygnowana Ginny. - Chociaż nie mam czym. Bo nie mam, prawda? Przecież to nie mój proces. Nie mój. Matko, matko. Znowu zaczynam. Wdech, wydech. No nie, to w ogóle nie pomaga!

* * *

- Jeśli ta tchórzliwa fretka nie zostanie skazana na co najmniej sto lat pobytu w Azkabanie, to sam wymierzę mu karę – powiedział zdenerwowany Ron, przerywając panującą od dłuższego czasu ciszę i spoglądając z nienawiścią na Narcyzę Malfoy, która kręciła się niespokojnie po drugiej stronie korytarza, odziana od stóp do głów w żałobną czerń.

- Ron, ciszej – skarciła go Hermiona. Narcyza wyglądała już i tak wystarczająco żałośnie, znacznie wychudła, a jej twarz zdawała się odbiciem wszystkich trosk i zmartwień, jakie ją gnębiły. Raz po raz poprawiała nerwowo włosy, upewniając się, że żaden nie wyszedł z ciasno upiętego koka. Hermionie, mimo bezgranicznej niechęci, którą odczuwała do jej syna, zrobiło się jej nagle strasznie żal. Stała tam, taka biedna, sama, bez niczyjego wsparcia, modląc się w duchu o pomyślny obrót spraw.

- Och, ile jeszcze będziemy tu czekać? - rzuciła znużona Ginny. - Siedzimy tu już jakąś godzinę.

- Cierpliwości – mruknął Harry i poklepał swoją dziewczynę po ramieniu.

Nagle drzwi największej z sal rozpraw Wizengamotu otworzyły się z hukiem i wychynęła zza nich starsza kobieta z prostokątnymi okularami na nosie. Omiotła wszystko surowym wzrokiem i powiedziała oschle:

- Granger Hermiona. Proszona na salę.

- Będzie dobrze – szepnęła Ginny i uścisnęła przedramię przyjaciółki.

_Tylko się nie przewróć, tylko się nie przewróć, Hermiono, nie wywal się, nie zaczep się. Idź prosto i panuj nad emocjami, panuj!_ - mówiła do siebie w myślach dziewczyna, przekraczając próg ogromnego pomieszczenia.

* * *

Pięćdziesiąt twarzy wbiło w nią swój srogi wzrok. Wszyscy mieli na sobie fioletowe szaty z ozdobną literą W wyhaftowaną na piersi. W samym środku zgromadzenia, na lekkim podwyższeniu, siedział Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii. Hermiona w pierwszym odruchu chciała się do niego uśmiechnąć, lecz bardzo szybko z tego zrezygnowała, widząc jego poważną minę.

Kobieta, która wezwała ją na salę, wskazała jej ręką krzesło i żwawym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku swojego miejsca. Hermiona, nie czekając ani chwili, poszła za jej przykładem. Usadowiwszy się najwygodniej, jak to tylko było możliwe na twardym siedzeniu, rzuciła okiem w stronę Malfoya, znajdującego się na prawo, kilka metrów od niej. Zniknął gdzieś jego pyszny, ironiczny uśmiech, a na twarzy, nieprzypominającej już maski, błąkał się strach, zawsze tak głęboko przez niego skrywany. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak tamtego dnia, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci ojca. Był tak samo bezsilny. _Niech nie będzie ci go chociaż żal! Zapomniałaś już, jaki jest? Ile przykrości ci wyrządził?_

- Hermiona Jean Granger – powolny, głęboki głos Kingsleya odbił się echem od ścian i przerwał rozmyślania dziewczyny. - Urodzona siedemnastego września 1979 r., zamieszkała przy Long Acre 16. Pierwszy świadek w sprawie pana Dracona Malfoya, oskarżonego o liczne zbrodnie wojenne. Zgadza się?

Hermiona odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

- Tak. – _Za cicho._ – Tak – powtórzyła już głośniej.

- Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym tylko przypomnieć o konsekwencjach składania fałszywych zeznań. Magiczne prawo przewiduje karę pozbawienia wolności nawet do trzech lat za mijanie się z prawdą. Wszystko jasne? Możemy zaczynać?

Hermiona zwróciła głowę w stronę Malfoya, w którego oczach kryła się jakaś niema prośba, błaganie, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Tak.

- Na początku proszę opowiedzieć, jaka relacja łączy panią i oskarżonego.

- Żadna koleżeńska, a już z pewnością nie przyjacielska relacja. Znamy się ze szkoły. – Hermiona zawiesiła głos.

- Proszę kontynuować.

- Znamy się ze szkoły. I odkąd pamiętam, pan... Malfoy nie mógł znieść mojej obecności, o czym dawał mi znać licznymi wyzwiskami mającymi na celu ubliżenie mi z powodu mugolskiego pochodzenia. – Hermiona odruchowo dotknęła swojego przedramienia. Nawet przez rękaw marynarki poczuła lekkie zgrubienie. - Czasami dochodziło również do pojedynków na zaklęcia.

- A co wiadomo pani o działalności oskarżonego w szrankach śmierciożerców?

- Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele, gdyż przez większość czasu byłam zupełnie odizolowana od jakichkolwiek wiadomości ze świata magii ze względu na poszukiwania horkruksów z Harrym Potterem i Ronaldem Weasleyem. – _Ronaldem. RONALDEM_. - W tym przypadku nie jestem dobrym źródłem informacji. Słyszałam tylko różne pogłoski, plotki, ale na pewno wiem jedynie, że zlecono mu zabójstwo Dumbledore'a. I to, że jego dwór stał się główną siedzibą popleczników Voldemorta.

- Niech pani w takim razie opowie o zachowaniu oskarżonego w trakcie pani krótkiego pobytu w dworze Malfoyów.

- Nie pamiętam zbyt dużo z tego pobytu – Hermiona powiedziała oschle i uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Chyba nic poza przestraszonymi spojrzeniami, które rzucał na mnie pan... Malfoy, gdy jego ciotka, Bellatriks Lestrange, zajęła się przyozdabianiem mojej skóry, nie utkwiło mi w pamięci.

- Proszę w takim razie przybliżyć działalność oskarżonego w Zakonie Feniksa.

- Tutaj także nie dysponuję wieloma informacjami, ponieważ kontaktu z Zakonem Feniksa nie utrzymywaliśmy przez bardzo długi czas. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, oskarżony dołączył do nas, stając się swojego rodzaju podwójnym agentem, jakieś trzy miesiące przed drugą bitwą o Hogwart, gdy szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na naszą stronę. Niejednokrotnie podawał nam położenie poszczególnych śmierciożerców. Mówił o wszystkich planach Voldemorta, o których udało mu się w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć. A co najważniejsze - udzielił nam pomocy w odnalezieniu pucharu należącego do Helgi Hufflepuff i w uśmierceniu Nagini.

- Oskarżony zeznał również, że udzielił pani informacji na temat dokładnego miejsca uwięzienia pani rodziców. Czy taka sytuacja rzeczywiście miała miejsce?

- Tak – Hermiona odpowiedziała szybko w nadziei, że to wystarczy i nie będzie musiała rozwijać tego tematu. Jak mogła być tak głupia? Naprawdę liczyła na to, że nie spytają się o jej rodziców? Spuściła głowę i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie z licznymi rankami po jej małym tiku nerwowym - obgryzaniu skórek. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. _Nie płacz, głupia, nie płacz. Nie teraz. Co ty robisz? Skup się. I nie płacz. Na litość boską, nie płacz!_

- Jednakże nie udało się uratować pani rodziców?

- Nie – rzuciła Hermiona i delikatnym ruchem dotknęła policzka tak, aby nikt nie zauważył, że ściera z niego pojedynczą łzę.

- Dlaczego? - _Jak w ogóle śmiał o to pytać?!_

- To nie była wina Malfoya – odparła Hermiona, siląc się na spokój. - On zrobił wszystko tak, jak należało. To ja ponoszę całkowitą odpowiedzialność za śmierć moich rodziców, za to, że ich nie uratowałam. – Jedna łza, druga, trzecia. Cały potok łez. Przez tyle miesięcy nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, a teraz robiła to w obecności przeszło pięćdziesięciu ludzi. - Uznałam, że te dziesięć minut potrzebne do zniszczenia pucharu nie zbawi mnie. Przecież to tylko dziesięć minut – Hermiona wyrzucała z siebie, a jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. - Tylko dziesięć minut! Dziesięć! A dla moich rodziców to było najcenniejsze dziesięć minut ich życia. Ostatnie dziesięć minut ich życia. Kiedy zjawiliśmy się na miejscu, już nie żyli, zamordowani najwyżej przed czterema minutami - dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała.- Nawet nie wiedzieli, że mają córkę, nawet nie zdążyłam przywrócić im pamięci – zachlipała Hermiona. - Cóż za marnotrawne dziecko mogłoby się czegoś takiego dopuścić?! Cóż za marnotrawne dziecko pozwoliłoby umrzeć swoim rodzicom w takiej sytuacji? - Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach, kompletnie nie panując nad emocjami.

- To już wszystko. Dziękuję, panno Granger. – Czy to naprawdę było już wszystko, czy po prostu kończyli to przesłuchanie z powodu jej załamania? - Proszę odprowadzić świadka. - Zdezorientowana kobieta nie zareagowała na polecenie przełożonego. - Proszę odprowadzić świadka - powtórzył ostro Kingsley, wyraźnie się niecierpliwiąc. - I proszę wezwać Harry'ego Pottera - dodał.

* * *

- O, to chyba koniec! Słychać odgłos odsuwanych krzeseł – rzuciła Ginny w stronę Hermiony, która od wyjścia z sali nieustannie wpatrywała się w jeden punkt i nie odezwała się ani razu.

- Nareszcie – powiedział Harry z westchnieniem ulgi.

Drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a w ich stronę zmierzał Ron z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy.

- Och, muszę coś zjeść – jęknął. - Nie zmęczyłem się tak od czasu bitwy o Hogwart.

- Le Chat Noir? - Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się w podnieceniu. - Proszę, proszę, proszę!

Nagle zza pleców Rona dobiegło ich ciche, zimne, wypowiedziane pod nosem, w nadziei, że nikt tego nie usłyszy, „dziękuję". Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegał dźwięk. Na widok Dracona Malfoya usiłującego pozbyć się pogardliwego uśmieszku ze swojej twarzy opadły im szczęki.

- Malfoy, mógłbyś powtórzyć? Bo chyba nie dosłyszałem – powiedział Harry swoim najbardziej zjadliwym tonem. Przecież nie codziennie zdarza się, że jakiś Ślizgon płaszczy się przed Gryfonem. Trzeba było wykorzystać sytuację.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Draco, głośniej i pewniej. Nim się odwrócił, jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Hermiony.


	4. Rozdział 3

- Hermiono, wstawaj. Hermiono! – mówiła Ginny podniesionym głosem, lekko potrząsając za ramię przyjaciółki.

- Coooo? Która jest godzina? - Hermiona zrobiła bezmyślną minę i zaczęła przecierać oczy.

- Już dziewiąta, a zdaje mi się, że na jedenastą masz umówioną rozmowę o pracę. Poza tym nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać! - krzyknęła podniecona Ginny. - Spójrz! Jesteśmy na pierwszej stronie „Proroka Codziennego"! - Dziewczyna zamachała gazetą przed twarzą Hermiony.

Ze zdjęcia spozierał na nią zdenerwowany Draco Malfoy wychodzący razem ze swoją matką z Ministerstwa Magii i próbujący zasłonić ją przed obiektywem aparatu. „Przedostatnia rozprawa prawej ręki Voldemorta" - głosił napis pod ruchomą fotografią.

- Och, to nic, że znajdujemy się na jakimś dziesiątym planie! – powiedziała ironicznie Hermiona, skupiając wzrok na czterech postaciach idących kilkanaście metrów za Malfoyem. - A do tego jak korzystnie wyszliśmy! Wyglądacie tu z Harrym i Ronem jak trzy harpie gotowe rzucić się na Malfoya w każdej chwili. Ja za to przypominam Jęczącą Martę. Rzeczywiście byłam aż tak blada? - Zaśmiała się, po czym nagle spoważniała. - Naprawdę jest już dziewiąta?

- Tak. Co w tym dziwnego?

- Och, nie mogę tego zrozumieć... To pierwszy raz od śm... od długiego czasu, kiedy nic mi się nie śniło, kiedy nie obudziłam się zlana potem, z krzykiem na ustach. Nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem...? - Hermiona zapatrzyła się w swoją bliznę na przedramieniu.

- Może... tak po prostu – powiedziała Ginny, nie znajdując żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. - Zresztą nieważne, dlaczego – dodała. - Ważne, że nic ci się nie śniło. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że tak będzie już codziennie. – Uśmiechnęła się. - Ale... nie powiedziałaś mi, co się wydarzyło wczoraj w trakcie przesłuchania... Wyszłaś tak szybko. Do tego wyglądałaś, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. I nie odezwałaś się do nas do końca wieczoru ani słowem!

- Musimy o tym rozmawiać? - spytała z niechęcią Hermiona.

- Tak, musimy! - Ginny odpowiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, na co jej przyjaciółka zasępiła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Dałam tam niezłe przedstawienie – zaczęła powoli gryfonka, a na jej usta wpełzł pełen pogardy, gorzki uśmiech. - Rozpłakałam się. Rozkleiłam się przy tych wszystkich obcych ludziach i przy Malfoyu, przed którym przecież zawsze tak skrzętnie ukrywałam swoje słabości. Przyznałam... wykrzyczałam to, że to ja jestem winna. Że to przeze mnie... Że to przeze mnie zginęli moi rodzice – Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo skubać brzeg kołdry. - Po tylu miesiącach... przyjęłam to do wiadomości... I myślę sobie teraz, że chyba lepiej było już zostać tym cholernym, odrażającym tchórzem. Niż dopuścić do siebie to... że jest się za to wszystko odpowiedzialnym. Że wydało się na własnych rodziców wyrok śmierci. – Oczy dziewczyny zaszły łzami, a kontury łóżka straciły ostrość. - Że w gruncie rzeczy jest się mniej wartym człowiekiem od takiego... Malfoya...

- Och, przestań! - przerwała jej ostro Ginny. - Nie mogę już więcej tego słuchać! - krzyknęła. - Naprawdę, potrafię być cierpliwa, ale to ma też swoje granice! Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci, będę musiała siłą wyperswadować ci te głupie myśli! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mówisz? Zawsze uważałam cię za jedną z najmądrzejszych i najbardziej inteligentnych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałam, ale czasami wydaje mi się, że musiałaś rok temu doznać jakiegoś szczególnie poważnego urazu głowy, który bezpowrotnie uszkodził ci mózg. Posłuchaj siebie! - Frustracja Ginny ciągle przybierała na sile. - Stale obwiniasz się o śmierć rodziców, chociaż każdy, zupełnie szczerze, powiedziałby ci, że nie ma w tym ani krzty twojej winy. Ktoś taki jak ty dobrze wie, jak horkruksy działają na ludzi! Zapomniałaś już, co miało miejsce przez te ostatnie dziesięć minut przed zniszczeniem pucharu?! Harry i Ron skakali sobie do gardeł, o mało co nie zabijając siebie nawzajem, miotając w siebie mnóstwem zaklęć. Gdyby nie ty... Gdyby nie ty, Harry by już nie żył. Widziałam to rozcięcie na jego szyi... Zostałaś z nimi, by ich ratować. Byłaś wtedy w sytuacji bez wyjścia. A poza tym kto pomyślałby, że to wszystko stanie się tak szybko?! Że te minuty będą tak cenne?! Wolałabym już, żebyś obwiniała Rona i Harry'ego za to, że okazali się na tyle słabi, by zupełnie poddać się sile horkruksa. Albo żebyś obwiniała choćby Malfoya za to, że tak późno podał ci tę informację. Albo żebyś obwiniała nawet tę cholerną pogodę za to wszystko! Tylko nie siebie! - Ginny wyrzuciła przez łzy, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach, szlochając cicho. - Przepraszam, Hermiono, ale naprawdę nie mogłam już dłużej tego wytrzymać... - dodała, pociągając nosem. - Zbyt bardzo mi na tobie zależy, zbyt mocno cię cenię, by pozwolić tobie na zmarnowanie sobie życia. Uważam, że nie ma ludzi wyjątkowych, ale jeśli już kogoś miałabym tym mianem określić, to z pewnością byłabyś ty. Jesteś wspaniała! Zapamiętaj to sobie. Na zawsze. I nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej, nie obwiniaj się o śmierć swoich rodziców. Nigdy. Niech wróci dawna Hermiona, twardo stąpająca po ziemi, logicznie myśląca. Bo strasznie za nią tęsknię. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo. – Ginny wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy.

- Och, Ginny. – Hermiona podbiegła do swojej przyjaciółki i mocno ją uścisnęła. - Jeszcze nikt... jeszcze nikt nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego... To nie ja jestem wspaniała, lecz ty. – Jej uścisk przybrał na sile. - Czy mówiłam, że nie mam już nikogo na tym świecie? O ja niewdzięczna! Mam przecież ciebie! Nawet nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Naprawdę. Jesteś cudowna – szepnęła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy wzruszenia.

- Przestań – zaśmiała się Ginny, nadal pochlipując cicho. - Bo zaraz zupełnie się rozkleję. Zresztą spójrz, która godzina! Musisz się przygotować! No już, ruszaj się, ruszaj! Bez ociągania!

* * *

- Ginny! Ginny! Chodź tu! Szybko! Ginny! - Krzyk Hermiony rozległ się w całym domu.

- Przestraszyłaś mnie! Wszystko w porządku?! - spytała dziewczyna, wbiegając do przedpokoju.

- Dostałam tę pracę! Dostałam! Słyszysz?! Dostałam! Zaczynam od przyszłego tygodnia! - odpowiedziała uradowana Gryfonka, a z jej twarzy w jednej sekundzie zniknął cały smutek.

- Och, to świetnie! - Ginny złapała Hermionę za ręce i obie wykonały jakiś dziki taniec, skacząc z jednej nogi na drugą. - Tak się cieszę! Jestem z ciebie dumna! - dodała, dysząc lekko.

- Może posada w Sierocińcu św. Hieronima to nie do końca spełnienie moich marzeń, ale zawsze chciałam pracować z dziećmi! Jak na początek to całkiem nieźle! Och, jak się cieszę! Jak strasznie się cieszę! - Z twarzy Hermiony nie schodził uśmiech.

- Musimy to uczcić! Koniecznie! Nie wymigasz się!

- Nie mam nawet zamiaru – odpowiedziała rozbawiona dziewczyna. - Dzisiaj robimy sobie babski wieczór! Pokażę ci, jak się bawią mugolskie nastolatki. – Hermiona posłała Ginny frywolne spojrzenie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać!

* * *

- Ginny, ta też jest za duża! - powiedziała Hermiona, teatralnie wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę i przeglądając się w lustrze. Beżowa sukienka, która jeszcze dwa lata temu ściśle przylegała w talii, przypominała teraz bezkształtny worek. - Muszę przytyć – mruknęła dziewczyna i przejechała ręką po wystających żebrach.

- Czekaj, czekaj. – Ginny zwęziła oczy i zaczęła chodzić wokół Hermiony, bacznie wpatrując się w sukienkę. - Da się coś z tym zrobić. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykonała nią kilka skomplikowanych ruchów. - I jeszcze trochę tutaj. I tutaj. I odrobinę tutaj. No i jak? Co o tym myślisz? - Ginny uśmiechnęła się, czując rozpierającą ją dumę.

- Jest piękna! Naprawdę cudowna! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - Hermiona była pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

- Bo zaraz się zarumienię – rzuciła ironicznie Ginny. - Sukienka jak sukienka... To ty sprawiasz, że tak ładnie wygląda. I ta twoja talia osy... Och, zżera mnie zazdrość!

- Niepotrzebnie! Przecież twojej niczego nie brakuje – powiedziała zupełnie szczerze Hermiona.

- Tak tylko mówisz... Ale nieważne. Trzeba jeszcze zająć się twoimi włosami. Luźno upięty kok zamaskuje ich okropny stan – zaczęła Ginny, patrząc z wyraźnym niesmakiem na warkocz Hermiony. - Czerwona szminka będzie wspaniale kontrastowała z jasną kreacją. Jeśli chodzi o oczy... Tutaj podkreślimy jedynie rzęsy. I koniecznie musisz włożyć te wysokie, czarne szpilki! Och, będziesz wyglądać jak milion galeonów, kochanieńka! - Ginny złapała za policzek Hermiony w typowym dla swojej mamy geście, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u obu dziewcząt. - Gdzie w końcu idziemy? Na co się zdecydowałaś? - spytała Gryfonka, odetchnąwszy głęboko.

- Stwierdziłam, że całkowicie mugolski wieczór zrobimy sobie kiedy indziej... Widziałaś tę ulotkę z Le Chat Noir? Organizują tam dzisiaj jakąś małą potańcówkę. Żadnej nowoczesnej muzyki, same stare hity. I tak sobie pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy się tam wybrać. Najpierw byśmy coś zjadły, a potem parkiet jest nasz!

- Nie mogę się doczekać! - pisnęła Ginny. - Zapowiada się szampańska zabawa!

* * *

- Poproszę... Hmm, paszteciki nadziewane szpinakiem. A do tego zupę z homara i farfalle ze szparagami i wędzonym łososiem. No, i oczywiście butelkę jakiegoś dobrego półwytrawnego wina – powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do kelnera, którego policzki stały się równie czerwone jak obrus leżący na stole.

- Ja chciałabym... - zawiesiła głos Ginny, ciągle nie mogąc się zdecydować. - Chciałabym... Zupę z... z... Uch, poproszę to samo, co koleżanka – powiedziała w końcu zrezygnowana i posłała chłopakowi promienny uśmiech, przez co ten, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Bąknął coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę kuchni, zaczepiając się po drodze o jedno z krzeseł.

Ginny zaśmiała się cicho i rzuciła oskarżycielskim tonem, celując palcem w pierś Hermiony:

- To wszystko twoja wina! Zauważyłaś, jak się na ciebie gapił? Miałam ochotę wstać i uderzyć go w podbródek, żeby zamknął te usta. Przez całe trzy minuty stał z rozdziawioną buzią! Jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył kobietę...

- Naprawdę się na mnie gapił? Nie zauważyłam – powiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona.

- Już nie udawaj takiej skromnej. Wyglądał jak młody buraczek, kiedy tak się czerwie... - Ginny urwała w pół słowa, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości spodków.

- Ziemia do Ginny. – Hermiona zamachała ręką przed twarzą dziewczyny. - Mówiłaś coś, że chciałaś walnąć tamtego chłopaka w podbródek? Bo wiesz, mam teraz na to samo ochotę. Jeszcze chwila i twoja szczęka dotknie stołu. Ginny!

- Odwróć się. Na jedenastej, mojej jedenastej, twojej... hmm... piątej – zaczęła konspiracyjnym szeptem Ginny, pochylając się nad stołem. - Spójrz tam. Tylko powoli. Dyskretnie.

Hermiona zrzuciła na podłogę chusteczkę i schylając się po nią, delikatnie odgięła głowę w prawo. Jej oczom ukazała się bardzo wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o twarzy modelki, Blaise Zabini i... Draco Malfoy. Ten ostatni pochwycił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, dając jej do zrozumienia, że doskonale wie, iż chusteczka nie spadła przypadkowo. Hermiona szybko spuściła wzrok i zaklęła cicho pod nosem:

- Cholera, zauważył mnie! - W jednej chwili spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Ciekawe, kto to ta chuda szkapa. Pewnie to któraś z tych panienek na jedną noc – zastanawiała się na głos Ginny, raz po raz bardzo _dyskretnie_ spoglądając w stronę nowych gości.

- Na brodę Merlina, przestań się na nich gapić! – syknęła Hermiona.

- Czekaj, czekaj... - zamyśliła się Ginny. - Te jego rozprawy miały odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu, wczoraj była przedostatnia, więc dzisiaj... była ostatnia!

- Brawo, Sherlocku! - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Brawo kto? - Ginny zrobiła głupią minę.

- Sherlocku. Zresztą nieważne!

- Nie denerwuj się tak! Naprawdę przejmujesz się tym, że wyłapał twoje spojrzenie? A bo to pierwszy raz? - prychnęła Ginny. - Zastanawia mnie tylko, jaki wyrok zapadł... Wydaje się być zupełnie beztroski. Pewnie go uniewinnili. – Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Albo cieszy się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. Oby cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami wolności – powiedziała Hermiona z nadzieją w głosie.

- Wszystkiego dowiemy się z jutrzejszego „Proroka" - rzuciła Ginny, zauważając idącego w ich stronę kelnera i uśmiechając się do biedaka lubieżnie.

* * *

- Ale się objadłam... - mruknęła Ginny. - Jak dobrze, że Harry lubi kobiece krągłości. – Zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Właśnie! Harry! Ma za trzy tygodnie urodziny. Myślałaś już, jaką niespodziankę przygotujemy mu tym razem? - Hermiona jak zwykle chciała mieć wszystko zaplanowane z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

- Och, Hermiono, zostało jeszcze sporo czasu...

- To wcale nie jest sporo czasu! - Ginny miała deja vu. Chyba nieraz słyszała już te słowa wypływające z ust przyjaciółki. - Zobaczysz, jak szybko zleci! I będziemy się tylko niepotrzebnie denerwować!

- No dobra, coś tam już o tym myślałam – rzuciła Ginny, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona da jej spokój.

- Coś tam? - Czy Hermiona nie była przypadkiem spokrewniona z profesor McGonagall? Kiedy tak świdrowała Ginny wzrokiem, bardzo ją przypominała.

- Hermiono, naprawdę, nie zajmujmy się tym dzisiaj. To twój wieczór. Świętujemy _twój_ sukces.

- Ale jutro musimy o tym koniecznie poroz... - Hermiona zawiesiła głos. - Słyszysz to, co ja? - zapytała nagle podekscytowana.

- Jeśli chodzi ci o tę cichą melodią wydobywającą się z tamtego urządzenia – Ginny wskazała ręką na stary gramofon – to tak.

- Nie, nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Tam z dołu. Słyszysz tę muzykę z dołu? - Hermiona rzuciła okiem w stronę schodów prowadzących w dół, do sali, gdzie musiała się odbywać teraz potańcówka. Ginny pomachała przecząco głową. - Naprawdę tego nie słyszysz?! Och, musimy tam iść. Chodźmy, chodźmy, chodźmy! Uwielbiam tę piosenkę!

- No to chodźmy – zgodziła się Ginny, nadal niczego nie słysząc.

Hermiona tak bardzo nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu znajdzie się na parkiecie, że musiała opanować chęć rzucenia się w dziki galop przez restaurację. Odsunęła krzesło, wstała i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku korytarza, zapominając nawet o Malfoyu, który śledził wzrokiem obie Gryfonki.

- Aaaa! Znam to! - powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc do zatłoczonego, lekko zadymionego pomieszczenia, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła były małe lampki na ścianach. - Zaraz, zaraz, to są... Keatlesi... A może Meatlesi...

- Beatlesi! - poprawiła ją Hermiona.

- Ach, tak, właśnie, Beatlesi! Tak myśla... - Ginny nie dokończyła, bo Hermiona złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła między tańczących ludzi. - JESTEŚMY TU JEDYNYMI DZIEWCZYNAMI, KTÓRE NIE MAJĄ PARTNERÓW. - Ginny starała się przekrzyczeć muzykę pomiędzy kolejnymi szalonymi skokami w rytm muzyki.

- PRZESZKADZA CI TO? - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - BO MI NIE! ZNOWU CZUJĘ SIĘ, JAKBYM MIAŁA PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT! CO ZA WSPANIAŁE UCZUCIE!

_Can't buy me love, love_

_Can't buy me love_

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_

_I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright_

_'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too_

_I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you_

_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

Hermiona śpiewała razem z Paulem McCartneyem, gdy nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała wysokiego, całkiem przystojnego ciemnowłosego chłopaka, na którego twarzy błąkało się zakłopotanie.

- COLIN SEWELL – powiedział i ukłonił się. - MÓGŁBYM PROSIĆ DO TAŃCA? - teraz to Hermiona była zakłopotana.

- YYY... NIE! NIE... NIE WIEM – zaczęła się jąkać. - YYY, BO JA... YYY, TAK W ZASADZIE... JESTEM TU Z... YYY... KOLEŻANKĄ – zwróciła głowę w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą stała Ginny, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, ale ku jej zdziwieniu po dziewczynie nie było najmniejszego śladu. - OCH! - westchnęła, przez co chłopak zasmucił się jeszcze bardziej, więc szybko się zreflektowała. - OCH! OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE ZATAŃCZĘ. Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ! - uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on podał jej swoją dłoń.

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_

_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_

_Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy_

_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love*_

Piosenka dobiegła końca. Hermiona podziękowała nieznajomemu i już miała ruszyć na poszukiwania Ginny, gdy ten zatrzymał ją i powiedział:

- Nawet nie wiem, jak ci na imię.

- Och – szepnęła dziewczyna i zarumieniła się. - Przepraszam... Jestem Hermiona. Hermiona Granger.

- Hermiona... Rzadko spotykane imię. Mogę liczyć na jeszcze jeden taniec? - chłopak rzucił Gryfonce spojrzenie, którym zapewne poruszył już niejedno niewieście serce. Serce Hermiony nie stanowiło w tym przypadku odstępstwa od reguły.

- Tak w zasadzie... Eee... Miałam... Ee... Eeee... - _Nie umiesz sklecić jednego zdania?! Weź się w garść... Co on sobie pomyśli! Zapewne, że rozmawia z dziewczyną, która zatrzymała się w rozwoju, mając pięć lat! Niezbyt dobre pierwsze wrażenie!_ - Takwzasadziemiałamposzukaćmojejprzyjaciółki – Hermiona wyrzuciła z siebie z prędkością światła, a chłopak zmarszczył czoło. _Jak słodko marszczy czoło... Słodko? Słodko?! Hermiono, opanuj się!_ - Tak w zasadzie miałam poszukać mojej przyjaciółki – powiedziała już wolniej i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Po chwili usłyszała jednak pierwsze takty następnej piosenki i zmieniła zdanie. - Ale jej się chyba nic nie stanie. Poza tym uwielbiam ten utwór! - krzyknęła uradowana.

Chłopak znowu w tym samym szarmanckim geście wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń i zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki.

- Też uwielbiam tę piosenkę – powiedział, nachylając się nad jej uchem, przez co Hermiona dostała na karku gęsiej skórki.

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_You'd be like Heaven to touch;_

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived,_

_I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_Pardon the way that I stare:_

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak;_

_There are no words left to speak._

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real,_

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_I love you, baby!_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby;_

_Trust in me when I say._

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you, baby,_

_Let me love you.**_

Nagle Hermiona ujrzała w drugim kącie sali jasną czuprynę Malfoya i wszystkie głupie myśli na temat nowego znajomego opuściły ją w tym samym momencie. Tańczył z tą długonogą blondynką. A z jaką gracją się poruszał... Jego ruchy były delikatne, ale zdecydowane, swobodne, płynne, nonszalanckie. _Hermiono, skończ to rozpływanie się nad Malfoyem..._ - powiedział ostry głos w jej głowie. Dziewczyna skarciła się w duchu. _Przecież to Malfoy. _Malfoy_. I choćby tańczył najlepiej na świecie, nie możesz tego przyznać!_

- Mógłbym prosić o jeszcze jeden taniec? - Chłopak przerwał rozmyślania Hermiony, która nie zauważyła nawet, że w pomieszczeniu panuje cisza.

- Och, to Jefferson Airplane! Grzechem byłoby się nie zgodzić. – Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się, a jej partner oblał się rumieńcem. Teraz już oboje przypominali dwie czerwone piwonie.

_When the truth is found to be lies_

_And all the joy within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You'd better find somebody to love_

_When the garden flowers they are dead,_

_Yes, and you're mind, you're mind is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You'd better find somebody to love_

_Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his_

_Yeah, but in your head, baby_

_I'm afraid you don't know_

_Where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You'd better find somebody to love_

_Tears are running_

_Running along down your breast_

_And your friends, baby_

_They treat you like a guest_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You'd better find somebody to love***_

* * *

- Ginny, śpisz? - spytała cicho Hermiona, zaglądając przez szparę w drzwiach.

- Nie, możesz wejść.

Hermiona z wypiekami na twarzy weszła do pokoju przyjaciółki i przysiadła na jej łóżku, opierając się wygodnie o jedną z poduszek.

- Opowiadaj – szepnęła podniecona Ginny. - Ze szczegółami. Wszystko po kolei!

- Najpierw ty powiedz mi, dlaczego sobie poszłaś!

- A po co miałam ci przeszkadzać? Chyba nie potrzebujesz przyzwoitki...

- Ale to miał być nasz wieczór!

- Nie przejmuj się. Spotkałam się z Harrym. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a w jej oczach zapłonęły dziwne ogniki. - No więc... jaki on jest?

- Mądry – wypaliła Hermiona.

- Coś poza mądry?

- Inteligentny, przystojny, miły, szarmancki, trochę nieśmiały, ale to dodaje mu jedynie uroku, zabawny, obeznany, oczytany, dobrze wychowany, no i świetnie tańczy... - wyliczała szybko Hermiona.

- Podsumowując – ideał! Umówiliście się na następne spotkanie?

- No, tak jakby...

- No, tak jakby? Co to znaczy?

- No, zaprosił mnie na kolację, a ja powiedziałam, że jeszcze się odezwę...

- Hermiono, gdzie ty masz rozum? - Ginny przewróciła oczami. - Gdyby nie to, że jest druga w nocy, już teraz kazałabym ci wysłać do niego sowę!

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się nagle, słysząc lekkie stukanie w szybę. Leżała w łóżku obok pochrapującej cicho Ginny. Spojrzała w kierunku okna i dostrzegła dużą sowę, która każdego dnia przynosiła im nowy egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego".

- Ginny, Ginny, wstawaj! Jest nowy „Prorok"! - powiedziała Hermiona.

Ginny potoczyła bezmyślnym wzrokiem po pokoju, po czym wykrzyknęła, odzyskując pełną świadomość:

- Czytaj, szybko! Co takiego piszą o Malfoyu?!

Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się zdjęcie uśmiechniętego Kingsleya Shacklebolta machającego nieustannie ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Minister magii ułaskawia mordercę, czytaj więcej na stronie 3. - Hermiona zaczęła od podpisu pod fotografią. - Z tego, co wiem – dodała od siebie - Malfoy nie jest mordercą. A przynajmniej niczego takiego mu nie udowodniono. Ze strony „Proroka" podchodzi to pod zniesławienie...

- Dobra – przerwała jej Ginny, niecierpliwiąc się. - Czytaj dalej!

Hermiona otworzyła gazetę na trzeciej stronie.

- Wczoraj w godzinach popołudniowych odbyła się ostatnia rozprawa Dracona Malfoya, byłego śmierciożercy, oskarżonego o liczne zbrodnie wojenne, a w tym o zamordowanie trzech osób. Wyrok, jaki zapadł w jego sprawie, jest dla wszystkich ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister magii, tak komentuje swoją niespodziewaną decyzję:

_W mugolskim świecie bardzo często przyznawane są kary w postaci prac socjalnych, czyli prac na rzecz innych ludzi. W większości przypadków przynoszą one pożądane efekty. Panu Malfoyowi nie udowodniono niczego poza kilkoma drobnymi występkami, a przyłączenie się do Zakonu Feniksa i działanie w roli podwójnego agenta można uznać za początek jego, pewnego rodzaju, przemiany, powrotu na właściwą ścieżkę. Niemądrze byłoby zniweczyć jego starania, wysyłając go do Azkabanu, gdzie trafiają sami degeneraci, dla których nie ma już praktycznie żadnej nadziei. Postanowiliśmy zatem skazać pana Malfoya na pięćset godzin prac socjalnych i szczerze liczymy, że pomoże mu to w pełni zaadaptować się w naszej nowej, odrodzonej, magicznej społeczności._

- A to ci heca – mruknęła Ginny i podrapała się po zmarszczonym czole, nie mając ochoty słyszeć dalszej części artykułu.

* * *

*The Beatles - Can't buy me love

**Frankie Valli - Can't take my eyes off you

***Jefferson Airplane - Somebody to love


	5. Rozdział 4

Hermiona siedziała na balkonie przy swoim wymarzonym żeliwnym stoliku, obracając w dłoniach kubek z gorącą kawą i obserwując budzący się do życia Londyn. Znajdująca się obok niej Ginny przeglądała oferty pracy w numerze „Proroka Codziennego" sprzed dwóch dni, w tym pamiętnym numerze, gdzie napisano o tej śmiesznej karze, którą przyznano Malfoyowi... po wszystkim, czego się dopuścił.

- To pierwszy taki przypadek w świecie magii. – Przerwała ciszę Hermiona.

- Co? - spytała Ginny, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety i dalej uważnie studiując ogłoszenia.

- Ta kara dla Malfoya. – Ginny poruszyła się niespokojnie na dźwięk tego nazwiska. - To pierwszy taki przypadek w świecie magii. Sprawdziłam w „Historii magicznego prawa" i w „Tysiącu najsłynniejszych rozpraw magicznych". Nigdy wcześniej, nigdzie indziej nie zastosowano takiej kary. – Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę jak na wariatkę, w której dziwnym opowiadaniu, na domiar złego, brakowało puenty, więc Hermiona dodała: - Taka mała ciekawostka. – I uśmiechnęła się głupio.

- Och, tak, to naprawdę interesujące – Ginny mruknęła pod nosem i powróciła do czytania ofert.

_Mówić jej czy nie mówić? Chyba ma dzisiaj zły humor..._ Hermiona ze zdenerwowania zaczęła obgryzać skórki. W końcu nie wytrzymała i już po raz drugi przerwała ciszę.

- Ginny... – zaczęła.

- Tak? - Tym razem Ginny oderwała wzrok od gazety, kiedy Hermiona się do niej odezwała.

- Bo... chodzi o Malfoya – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona.

- Co z nim? - Ginny była wyraźnie zdziwiona.

- Och, nic z nim, ale czasami... gryzą mnie wyrzuty sumienia.

- Ciebie?! Niby z jakiego powodu?

- No, dobra, może to nie do końca wyrzuty sumienia, ale czuję jakiś ciężar na sercu... Czuję, że powinnam okazać Malfoyowi swoją wdzięczność. Czuję, że jestem mu coś winna za... to wszystko, co zrobił. – _Dwie zastygłe w ogromnym bólu i przerażeniu twarze, dwa pokiereszowane ciała._ Hermiona pomachała gwałtownie głową, próbując odgonić okropną wizję. - To on dał mi nadzieję, dał mi szansę na uratowanie rodziców. A ja rzuciłam mu wtedy tylko krótkie zimne „dziękuję".

- Hermiono, chyba nie powiesz mi, że odczuwasz do Malfoya coś w rodzaju _sympatii_?

- Och, nie. Co to, to nie. Ale czasami wydaje mi się, że oceniamy go trochę zbyt surowo... Przecież ktoś zły do szpiku kości nie ryzykowałby swojego życia tak wiele razy. Dla zupełnie obcych czy też znienawidzonych ludzi.

- A może po prostu bardziej od życia Malfoy ceni sobie wolność? Może stwierdził, że skoro najprawdopodobniej wygramy wojnę, lepiej przyłączyć się do nas i zginąć, niż później uciekać z jednego miejsca w drugie, nie zaznając ani chwili spokoju? Albo, co gorsza, niż trafić do Azkabanu. Albo... niż skończyć jako bezduszna, pozbawiona świadomości istnienia masa. – Ginny zrobiło się niedobrze na samą myśl o pocałunku dementora.

- Niemniej mam czasami wrażenie, że jestem mu coś winna... Babcia powiedziała mi raz, że nie zawsze istotne są motywy, jakimi się kierujemy. Jeśli naprawdę komuś pomagamy, robimy coś dobrego, to nie liczą się nasze pobudki, tylko efekty, które osiągamy. Nie do końca się z nią zgadzam, ale jakby nie patrzeć, Malfoy nam pomógł. Naprawdę nam pomógł.

- Hermiono. – Głos Ginny był poważny. - On to robił tylko po to, żeby ratować swój arcyważny, arystokratyczny tyłek. Nie dopatruj się w tym drugiego dna. Malfoy jest równie nieskomplikowany jak budowa cepa. On nie ma uczuć, a jeżeli już kogoś kocha, to chyba tylko samego siebie. Ewentualnie swoją matkę. I nie jesteś mu niczego winna. Powiedzmy, że on, podając ci tamte informacje, spłacił swój dług, zaciągany przez tyle lat, powiększający się za każdym razem, kiedy cię obrażał. Oboje macie teraz czyste konta. I na tym poprzestańmy, bo, wybacz mi, ale to całe roztrząsanie, analizowanie wydaje mi się trochę absurdalne. Nie sądzisz? Malfoy to Malfoy – nasz odwieczny wróg. I tyle. Nic tego nie zmieni.

- Tak, tak – przyznała Hermiona. - Mnie też wydaje się to absurdalne, ale czasami gdzieś w środku czuję taki nieprzyjemny ciężar... Mimo że umysł ciągle podpowiada mi, że nie jestem mu nic winna i mimo że nadal go nienawidzę, i mam ochotę go udusić przy każdej możliwej okazji, to jednak ten ciężar wcale nie słabnie. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie warto zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. – Ginny machnęła dłonią, jakby odpędzała się od stada natrętnych much. - Na którą masz do pracy? - zmieniła temat.

- Na dziewiątą, chociaż powiedziano mi, że mogę przyjść wcześniej... Tak, żeby się ze wszystkim zaznajomić, wszystko obejrzeć. Trochę się stresuję. To moja pierwsza prawdziwa praca.

- Nie masz, czym się stresować. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że w nowej pracy też będziesz perfekcyjna. Jak we wszystkim. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a Hermiona pomyślała, że może faktycznie nie ma, czym się stresować.

* * *

- Zjesz naleśniki? - krzyknęła Ginny do Hermiony, która krzątała się po swoim pokoju, sprawdzając, czy aby o niczym nie zapomniała.

- Jeśli to nie problem, chętnie zjem – powiedziała Hermiona, zaglądając do kuchni. - Chociaż... - Zawahała się. - Nie wiem... A jeśli nie zdążę do pracy?! Nie mogę się spóźnić! Na pewno nie pierwszego dnia!

- Hermiono – zaczęła rozbawiona Ginny. - Jest dopiero... – dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek - ósma. Wystarczy, że będziesz tam na wpół do dziewiątej. No, chyba, że ten sierociniec ma rozmiary Hogwartu... Wtedy nawet i cały tydzień nie starczyłby na dokładne zwiedzenie. Zrelaksuj się, odetchnij głęboko i koniecznie zjedz śniadanie! Moja mama nigdy nie wypuściłaby cię z domu bez śniadania. Zawsze powtarzała, że to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia. Och, i rozchmurz się w końcu! Żadne dziecko cię nie polubi, jeśli będziesz tak wyglądać.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

- Teraz też nie jest dobrze. – Zachichotała Ginny.

- Trudno, najwyżej mnie nie polubią. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Och, Hermiono, będzie dobrze – powiedziała Ginny i ścisnęła przyjaciółkę za dłoń.

* * *

Hermiona stała przed furtką ogromnego, drewnianego domu, zupełnie niepasującego do reszty budynków znajdujących się na tej samej ulicy i ginącego gdzieś w gąszczu drzew. Okolica zdawała się być spokojna. Wskazywały na to równo przycięte trawniki i panujący wszędzie porządek. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, policzyła do dziesięciu i ruszyła kamienną ścieżką w stronę pięknie zdobionych drzwi. Zapukała do nich trzykrotnie i już po kilku sekundach usłyszała czyjeś powolne kroki.

- Och, to ty, złotko – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi, niemłoda już, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, niska i pulchniutka kobieta.

- Dzień dobry, pani Robinson. – Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby również przywołać na swoją twarz uśmiech.

- Jak to dobrze, że już jesteś! Mam ci tyle do pokazania! Wchodź, wchodź. Nie stój na zewnątrz. Nie za ciekawa dziś pogoda. – Kobieta gestem zaprosiła Hermionę do środka.

- Pewnie będzie padać – rzuciła dziewczyna i omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie, dodała po chwili: - Bardzo tutaj ładnie.

- Nie widziałaś jeszcze wszystkiego! Chodź dalej. Pokażę ci cały budynek i opowiem historię tego miejsca.

Gryfonka pomyślała o trzech bardzo obszernych artykułach na temat Sierocińca św. Hieronima, które zdążyła już przeczytać i powiedziała głosem przepełnionym udawanym entuzjazmem:

- Nie mogę się doczekać! - Zdjęła płaszcz i ruszyła za panią Robinson.

- Najpierw pójdziemy do... hmm... - zawahała się starsza kobieta – do kuchni! - klasnęła z uciechy w ręce i poprowadziła Hermionę w dół, po schodach. Najwyraźniej bycie przewodnikiem sprawiało jej wielką przyjemność. - Sierociniec ten został założony z inicjatywy św. Hieronima Emilianiego w XVI wieku.

- Dokładnie w 1520 roku – wtrąciła bezwiednie Hermiona.

- Widzę, że jesteś przygotowana. Wiedziałam, co robię, zatrudniając cię tutaj! – Pani Robinson rzuciła dziewczynie pełne zachwytu spojrzenie. - A oto i kuchnia. – machnęła ręką, ukazując ogromne pomieszczenie, zapewne dwa razy większe od całego mieszkania, wynajmowanego przez Hermionę i Ginny.

Ściany kuchni były pokryte mnóstwem dziecięcych rysunków. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec żółtą tapetę. Pośrodku stał bardzo długi stół, uginający się od nadmiaru jedzenia, wyglądającego tak smakowicie, że Hermionie aż zaburczało w brzuchu. Wokół stołu krzątało się dziesięć skrzatów domowych. Dziewczyna w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę wygłosić żarliwą mowę przeciwko zniewoleniu tych stworzeń, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. _Hermiono, nie możesz. To twoja pracodawczyni! Choć raz się powstrzymaj. Zatrudniła cię, ale równie dobrze może cię zwolnić! _

- Weź sobie ciasteczko, kochaniutka. Mizernie wyglądasz, a tutaj trzeba mieć siłę! - Pani Robinson wyciągnęła w kierunku Hermiony miseczkę z ciasteczkami korzennymi.

- Och, dziękuję, ale przed chwilą jadłam śniadanie. – Gryfonka była trochę zmieszana otwartością starszej kobiety.

- Nawet nie ma, o czym mówić! - krzyknęła i bezceremonialnie wepchnęła miskę w dłonie Hermiony. - Mrzonko – zwróciła się do jednego ze skrzatów. - Zagrzej tej miłej dziewczynie mleko.

- Mrzonka już podgrzewa mleko, pani – powiedziała skrzatka, potrząsając posłusznie głową z odstającymi uszami i niezgrabnym nosem, i już po chwili podała Hermionie szklankę gorącego mleka, kłaniając się nisko.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej dziewczyna, przez co skrzatka, zawstydzona, spuściła wzrok.

- Więc tak wygląda nasza kuchnia – powróciła do tematu pani Robinson. - Nasze skrzaty bardzo cieszą się z tych wszystkich prezentów – kobieta wskazała na rysunki. - I nie mogą żadnemu z nich odmówić miejsca na ścianie. Kiedy tylko będziesz głodna, przychodź tutaj! Zawsze znajdziesz coś dobrego – dodała i skubnęła jedną z jagodzianek. - Ale chodźmy dalej. Co by ci tu więcej powiedzieć... - Kobieta dyszała lekko, pokonując kolejne stopnie. - Budynek spłonął w 1666 roku, tak jak większość Londynu, a swój teraźniejszy kształt przybrał dopiero trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy przejęliśmy z mężem cały sierociniec. Trochę go unowocześniliśmy, dokonaliśmy kilku drobnych zmian. – Hermiona z zapałem pokiwała głową, udając, że wcale o tym nie wiedziała. - Och, przystańmy na chwilę. Zmęczyłam się. – Pani Robinson podparła się o barierkę na szczycie schodów. - Opiekunami tego sierocińca od zawsze byli członkowie rodziny mojego męża - ktoś z Robinsonów. Nie możemy mieć dzieci – powiedziała zupełnie swobodnie, a Hermionę po raz drugi uderzyła jej otwartość. - Więc po prostu wypadło na nas. Te wszystkie sieroty zastępują mi moje własne, nienarodzone dzieci. Bardzo je kocham. – Dziewczyna była wzruszona szczerością kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Nie ma ich tutaj wiele. Tylko trzydzieścioro. Z całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak wiesz, rodziny czarodziejów są ze sobą ściśle powiązane i rzadko się zdarza, żeby takim osieroconym dzieckiem nie miał kto się zająć... Ale, niestety, czasami jednak się zdarza. – Westchnęła ciężko. - Chodźmy dalej! - I na powrót była beztroską staruszką. - Tutaj masz jedną z klas.

Oczom Hermiony ukazało się spore pomieszczenie, wyglądające jak klasa w Hogwarcie. Kilkanaście ławek, tablica i biurko.

- A tutaj masz kolejną klasę.

I znowu to samo.

- A tutaj masz coś w rodzaju pokoju zabaw. – Tym razem Hermiona ujrzała mnóstwo lalek, pluszaków, małych, nieprawdziwych różdżek i nielatających miotełek. - Naprzeciwko znajduje się bardzo podobny pokój. Tam dalej masz jadalnię. Na pierwszym piętrze są z kolei sypialnie wszystkich dzieci, a na drugim piętrze mieszkam z mężem, więc nie musimy tam wchodzić. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, jest tutaj, na parterze. No, i w piwnicy. –Pani Robinson mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Hermiony. - Tu jest jeszcze wyjście do ogrodu. – Kobieta wyjrzała przez okno i powiedziała: - Och, zaczęło padać. Pokażę ci go, kiedy przesta... - Na chwilę zawiesiła głos. - Ale miałam ci pokazać coś jeszcze! Hmm, hmm... Co to miało być... Co to miało być... - Podrapała się po głowie. - Ach! Wiem! - krzyknęła. - Najważniejsze! Zaraz po kuchni oczywiście. Na końcu korytarza jest twój pokój, biuro – nazywaj to, jak chcesz – powiedziała i poprowadziła dziewczynę w stronę ciemnobrązowych drzwi. - Będziesz go dzielić z drugim opiekunem.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy i spytała zdziwiona:

- Z drugim opiekunem...?

- Och, nie mówiłam ci? - Pani Robinson była równie zdziwiona jak Hermiona. - Przepraszam. Najwyraźniej zapomniałam. – Machnęła ręką. - Poprzednia opiekunka przeszła niedawno na emeryturę. Ja jej zawsze pomagałam. Można powiedzieć, że byłam drugą opiekunką, ale nie czuję się już na siłach. Wystarczająco męczy mnie rola matki tych wszystkich dzieci. – Wzruszyła z rezygnacją ramionami. - Stwierdziłam, że w takim razie teraz też potrzeba nam dwóch opiekunów. Proszę, wejdź do środka. – Kobieta poklepała dziewczynę po plecach.

Hermiona popchnęła drzwi i pierwsze, o czym pomyślała, to to, że pokój był zdecydowanie ascetycznie urządzony. Stały tam tylko dwa biurka, dwa krzesła, wieszak i mały stolik. Nic więcej. Pani Robinson zauważyła nietęgą minę Gryfonki i powiedziała:

- Pokój nie wyglądał tak wcześniej, ale poprzednia opiekunka zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i nie zostało tu już prawie nic. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem... Urządź go, jak tylko będziesz chciała! A teraz usiądź. Muszę jeszcze zamienić z tobą kilka słów, zanim zapoznasz się z dziećmi. – Kobieta wskazała Hermionie jedno z krzeseł i wyczarowała dwie filiżanki z kawą oraz mały dzbanek z mlekiem i cukiernicę. - Jeszcze raz powiem ci, na czym będzie polegała twoja praca – zaczęła, chociaż Hermiona dokładnie pamiętała, czego od niej wymagano. - Podczas tych siedmiu godzin dziennie będziesz nauczała naszych wychowanków pisania, czytania, zapoznasz ich z historią magicznego świata i zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby dzieci, idąc do Hogwartu, były równie dobrze przygotowane jak inni uczniowie pierwszego dnia. Nie chcę, by poczuły się gorsze. – Kobieta splotła ręce na piersi. - Będziesz musiała podzielić się swoimi obowiązkami z drugim opiekunem. Zostawiam wam na tej płaszczyźnie wolną rękę. W tajemnicy powiem ci – pani Robinson przyciszyła głos - że twój przyszły współpracownik ma referencje od samego Ministra Magii. Nie mogłam go nie zatrudnić! - Kobieta nie potrafiła ukryć zachwytu. - Swoją drogą – mruknęła - powinien już tu być. - Spojrzała na zegarek. - Może coś mu wypadło... Masz do mnie jakieś pytania?

- Dla mugoli dom wydaje się ruiną, tak? - Po krótkim namyśle odezwała się Hermiona.

- O, tak. Wydaje się ruiną, a kiedy tylko podchodzą do furtki przypominają sobie o jakiejś niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie.

- Czyli chronią go standardowe zaklęcia – rzuciła dziewczyna.

- Tak, standardowe. Nic odkrywczego. – Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

Hermiona była na tyle zdenerwowana, że nie wymyśliła już żadnego sensownego pytania. Na szczęście cisza nie trwała długo, gdyż już po chwili, ku wyraźnej uldze dziewczyny, rozległo się krótkie pukanie do drzwi.

- Chodź ze mną – powiedziała kobieta. - Od razu zapoznasz się z tym uroczym dżentelmenem!

Gryfonka ruszyła posłusznie za panią Robinson i nie minęło nawet pół minuty, kiedy dotarły do przedsionka. Właścicielka domu z cichym trzaskiem otworzyła drzwi, a w głowie Hermiony na widok jej przyszłego współpracownika zaczęło się kłębić tysiące myśli.

_Ty głupia kobieto, nie czytasz gazet?! Referencje od samego ministra magii. Dobre sobie! Co ja teraz zrobię...? Co ja teraz zrobię?! Ucieknę stąd. Jak najszybciej. Powiem, że mam uczulenie na... dzieci. Nie powinnam pracować z dziećmi. Ale, Hermiono, nie możesz się poddać! I to na pewno nie z powodu tego idioty! Nie możesz dać za wygraną. Ile on miał tych godzin do odpracowania? Dlaczego nie pamiętam? Przecież zawsze wszystko pamiętam! Ile było tych godzin...?! _

- Malfoy – warknęła Hermiona, siląc się na jak najbardziej zjadliwy ton i rzucając mu pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie.

- Granger – odpowiedział jej równie głupio Malfoy, a jego twarz w jednej chwili zmieniła się w maskę, niewyrażającą nic poza bezgraniczną pogardą.

- To wy się już znacie! - zaszczebiotała zachwycona pani Robinson.

* * *

Już od kwadransa Hermiona siedziała w swoim biurze razem z Malfoyem i nadal nie mieli ustalonego podziału obowiązków. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem od tej krótkiej wymiany nazwisk. Gryfonka z nudów zaczęła wyliczać wszystkich dyrektorów Hogwartu, gorliwie obiecując sobie, że nie przerwie tej ciszy, nie zrobi pierwszego kroku. W końcu nie wytrzymała i powiedziała dużo głośniej, niż zamierzała, niemalże wykrzyknęła:

- Malfoy, ustalmy to wreszcie i miejmy to z głowy!

- Granger, ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej teraz marzę, to rozmowa z tobą – warknął chłopak.

- Och, więc dobrze, przesiedźmy tu jeszcze kilka godzin! Może wszystko samo się ustali! - rzuciła ironicznie, a po chwili dodała lodowatym tonem: - Po prostu ustalmy to jak dwoje _cywilizowanych_ ludzi. Tak, Malfoy, przez chwilę możemy poudawać, że jesteś _cywilizowanym_ człowiekiem. A potem rób, co chcesz. Bylebyś nie wchodził mi w drogę – syknęła i mimowolnie wycelowała w niego różdżką, ale po chwili opuściła ją, gdyż poczuła, że to trochę dziecinne. Pani Robinson nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby jej pracownicy już pierwszego dnia wylądowali w św. Mungu.

- Nie wchodzić ci w drogę? - prychnął ślizgon. - Nie wchodzić ci w drogę?! - powtórzył jeszcze głośniej. - Granger. Czy. Ty. Mi. Grozisz? _Ty_?! - Malfoy zaniósł się donośnym, pogardliwym śmiechem, który tak nieznośnie dźwięczał w uszach Gryfonki. - To doprawdy zabawne. Ktoś taki jak... - zawahał się, a Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że jego usta ułożyły się, by wypowiedzieć słowo zaczynające się na „sz" - ty... grozi mi. _Mi_! – Kolejna porcja tego obrzydliwego śmiechu dotarła do uszu dziewczyny.

- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Malfoy, że w sądzie nie zgrywałeś takiego chojraka. – Uśmiech chłopaka zrzedł w jednej sekundzie, a Hermiona, widząc to, rzuciła mu triumfujące spojrzenie. - Odniosłam, z pewnością słuszne, wrażenie, że mało brakowało, a rzuciłbyś się przed nami na kolana i błagał nas o pomyślne zeznania. I ten twój rozbiegany, przerażony wzrok. Niezapomniany widok, o tak. Ach, i nawet nam podziękowałeś! Prawie o tym zapomniałam! - ciągnęła zjadliwie Hermiona.

- Na twoim miejscu nie zaczynałbym tematu rozprawy. – Malfoy wykrzywił usta w brzydkim uśmiechu i zaczął mówić piskliwym głosem: - Och, to nie jest jego wina. Och, to ja zabiłam swoich rodziców. Och, nie mogę żyć ze świadomością tego, że ich nie uratowałam – po czym dodał już zupełnie normalnie: - Wybacz, że się nie rozpłakałem, ale moje zdolności aktorskie nie sięgają aż tak daleko. – Zrobił minę niewiniątka. - Chociaż chyba nie jest z nimi tak źle, skoro uwierzyłaś w moją skruchę. – Teraz to on triumfował.

_Trzymaj się. I nie płacz. Tylko nie płacz! Nie słuchaj go. LALALALALALALALA. Nie słuchaj go!_

* * *

Ginny otworzyła drzwi, a jej oczom ukazała się Hermiona. Znowu wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Każdy włos sterczał jej w inną stronę, miała sińce pod oczami i czerwone wypieki na twarzy. I do tego ta jej mina... Jakby miała ochotę kogoś zabić. Nie odezwała się ani słowem i od razu skierowała się w stronę balkonu. Zdezorientowana Ginny podążyła za nią.

- Gdzie jest ta gazeta? - warknęła Hermiona, widząc pusty żeliwny stolik.

- Jaka gazeta? Ciebie też miło widzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

- Ta sprzed dwóch dni. – Ton Hermiony nie zmienił się ani trochę.

- Leży na szafce w kuchni. Och, też miałaś dobry dzień? To cudownie! - powiedziała gryfonka, ale Hermiona pozostawała głucha na jej uwagi. Pobiegła do kuchni i przewróciła pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego".

Od razu zauważyła to okropne słowo, wyrażające w tym momencie niemalże nieskończoność. Wyjęła różdżkę i zaczęła przeprowadzać w powietrzu obliczenia, mrucząc pod nosem:

- Pięćset... podzielić... na... siedem... to... jest... siedemdziesiąt jeden! – jęknęła Hermiona. - To są prawie trzy robocze miesiące! – zawyła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Hermiono – Ginny dotknęła pleców przyjaciółki – powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

- Malfoy – rzuciła krótko.

- Co z nim znowu?

- Pracuje ze mną! - krzyknęła Hermiona – To z nim! To są te jego prace socjalne! Odbywa je w sierocińcu!

Ginny zakryła usta ręką, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodków.

- No nie gadaj! - rzuciła i po chwili dodała: - Trzeba poinformować Harry'ego i Rona!

I zanim Hermiona zdążyła powstrzymać swoją przyjaciółkę, Ginny wybiegła na klatkę schodową i z cichym pyknięciem teleportowała się, zapewne na najbliższą sowią pocztę.

* * *

_Hermiono,_

_nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Pracujesz z Malfoyem?! Prawdę mówiąc, to trochę... zabawne. Nie sądzisz? Dasz sobie radę i jestem pewien, że pokażesz mu, gdzie raki zimują. Taka nadzwyczajna sytuacja wymaga małego zebrania! Co powiesz na Grimmauld Place, dzisiaj o 20? Weź ze sobą Colina. Chętnie go poznam i dam ci znać, czy w ogóle powinnaś sobie zawracać nim głowę. Czekam na odpowiedź!_

_Harry_

- Powiedziałaś mu o Colinie?! - zapytała sfrustrowana Hermiona. - Nie pozwoliłam ci!

- Och, tak mi się wyrwało.

- A mnie następnym razem wyrwie się przy Molly, że tygodniowo spędzasz w naszym mieszkaniu najwyżej ze dwie noce – warknęła Gryfonka.

- Nie zrobisz tego! - Ginny była wyraźnie przestraszona.

- Ech – westchnęła Hermiona. - Oczywiście, że nie... Naprawdę mam go zaprosić? Znamy się dopiero kilka dni, widzieliśmy się dwa razy i już mam go przedstawiać swoim przyjaciołom...? No nie wiem. Co mam zro... - Głośne rozmyślania Gryfonki zostały przerwane przez kolejną sowę, która dobijała się do okna.

- To pewnie od Rona – rzuciła Ginny.

_Biedna Hermiono,_

_naprawdę pracujesz z Malfoyem?! Z tą tchórzliwą fretką?! Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć! Jeśli tylko powie coś, co ci się nie spodoba, zrobi coś złego, przybywaj na miotle, teleportuj się, wyślij sowę albo nawet zatefenolonuj (a może zatonelenuj?) i od razu się zjawię, a Malfoy pozna moc mojej różdżki! (Nie pierwszy raz zresztą!) Współczuję ci... Ale zawsze przecież możesz się zwolnić!_

_Nadal współczujący Ron_

_PS Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od Harry'ego. Dzisiaj o 20 Grimmauld Place? Dzięki ci, Merlinie! Lavender ma jakieś bóle i rzuca wszystkim, co tylko wpadnie jej w ręce, krzycząc, że jej cierpienia to moja wina... Chętnie wyrwę się z domu. Do zobaczenia!_

Hermiona przeczytała list Rona, a uśmiech mimowolnie wpełzł jej na usta. Po chwili przypomniała sobie jednak o czymś i zasępiła się.

- Czy ja z rana naprawdę mówiłam jakieś głupoty na temat Malfoya... Że czuję, że jestem mu coś winna? Czy tylko był to senny koszmar? - zapytała i załamała ręce, myśląc o tym, że z rana musiała znajdować się w najwyższym stanie ogłupienia.


	6. Rozdział 5

Hermiona biegała na przemian od swojego pokoju do łazienki, raz po raz nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

- Colin będzie za dziesięć minut, a ja nadal nie jestem gotowa! - krzyknęła do Ginny, która przygotowywała się do kolacji w swojej sypialni.

- Dziesięć minut to dużo czasu! - odparła Gryfonka.

Hermiona przystanęła przed lustrem, spojrzała na swoje odbicie i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem:

- Jeszcze tylko fryzura... Co by tu zrobić... Jakbym w ogóle miała jakiś wybór! - Złapała kilka wsuwek i spięła włosy w luźny kok. - No, całkiem nieźle! - powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę szafki z butami, gdy nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Otworzę! - oznajmiła przyjaciółce Hermiona i podeszła do drzwi, wygładzając energicznie sukienkę.

- Cześć – rzucił krótko Colin na widok dziewczyny, a kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, oboje odwrócili wzrok niczym para speszonych nastolatków, którzy nawzajem przyłapali się na ukradkowym zerkaniu.

Chłopak nachylił się i pocałował Hermionę w policzek, na co ta zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Uderzył ją zapach jego perfum, a wygląd sprawił, że poczuła się mała i brzydka. Miał takie ładne, brązowe oczy, gęste, ciemne włosy, ostry, męski nos i pełne usta. Do tego ten idealnie skrojony garnitur...

- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz – powiedział Colin i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła nieśmiało Hermiona i pomyślała, że chłopak doskonale umie kłamać.

- Więc to jest Colin! - krzyknęła Ginny, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju i patrząc na nich podejrzliwie. - Ja jestem Ginny. Byłam z Hermioną w Le Chat Noir tamtego wieczoru, ale... niespodziewanie wypadło mi coś ważnego. – Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, a ten zamaszyście nią potrząsnął.

- Miło poznać tę słynną uciekinierkę! - Zachichotał. - Byłbym zapomniał! - Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie i po chwili wyjął z jednej różdżkę i coś jeszcze, coś bardzo małego. - Engorgio – mruknął i na oczach dziewcząt wyrosły dwa ogromne bukiety róż. Czerwone podał Hermionie, a żółte Ginny.

Ta ostatnia szturchnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jest pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Jej wzrok zdawał się mówić: „Skąd ty go wytrzasnęłaś?!"

- Spakuję jedzenie i możemy wyruszać – rzuciła Ginny i usunęła się do kuchni.

* * *

- Harry, to jest Colin, mój... kolega. Colin, to jest Harry, mój przyjaciel – zaczęła Hermiona, przekroczywszy próg domu należącego niegdyś do rodu Blacków i przywitawszy się ze wszystkimi pokrótce.

- Harry? Harry Potter? - spytał Colin, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego.

- Eee... - bąknął speszony chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie. - Taaak, Harry Potter.

- Przepraszam za tę niezręczność – wydukał Colin. - Ale wieści o twoich bohaterskich czynach dotarły nawet do Australii.

- O, więc jesteś z Australii? Stąd twój dziwny akcent! – Harry wyraźnie się ożywił.

- Tak, Colin jest z Australii – wtrąciła Hermiona i od razu zwróciła się do Rona, by jak najszybciej mieć za sobą wszystkie formalności: - Ron, to jest Colin. Colin to jest Ron, również mój przyjaciel.

Ron łypnął podejrzliwie na Colina i po krótkim wahaniu podał mu rękę.

- Miło cię poznać, Ron – powiedział chłopak. - Z tego, co sobie przypominam, twoje zdjęcie także ukazało się w naszej gazecie. Ron Weasley, prawda? Wasze nazwiska były na ustach australijskich czarodziejów przez długi czas.

Rudzielec, słysząc pochlebne słowa Colina, rozpromienił się i zadowolony z siebie rzucił:

- No... Dokonało się tego i owego... - Złapał Colina za ramię i poprowadził go w stronę jadalni, szepcząc coś zawzięcie, a z jego cichego monologu Hermionie udało się wyłapać tylko pojedyncze wyrazy takie jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto, Nagini, Hogwart i Miecz Gryffindora.

- Biedny Colin... - mruknęła Ginny. - Ron znalazł kolejną ofiarę, którą uraczy opowieścią o swoich superbohaterskich czynach. - Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Zanudzi się nieborak na śmierć.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i Colin siedzieli przy stole, jedząc kolację, dokładając sobie co chwilę pysznej sałatki i nie odzywając się do siebie prawie wcale. Wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci konsumowaniem, że w pokoju dało się jedynie słyszeć stukanie sztućców o talerze i ogień trzaskający w kominku. Lipiec tego roku był wyjątkowy zimny.

W końcu Harry, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs, odchrząknął i przerwał panującą od dłuższego czasu ciszę.

- Więc... pracujesz z Malfoyem – powiedział i spojrzał na Hermionę, a za nim podążyły cztery pary innych oczu.

Hermiona, słysząc to nazwisko, zakrztusiła się i kaszlnęła kilka razy. Widząc uśmiechniętą twarz Harry'ego, syknęła:

- To wcale nie jest zabawne!

- To wcale nie jest zabawne! - powtórzył jak echo Ron zupełnie poważnie. - Wyobrażasz sobie widzieć Malfoya dzień w dzień? - skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Stopniowo tracić wzrok od oślepiającego blasku jego białych włosów? – Zatrząsł się, jakby było mu zimno.

- Ron, nie przesadzaj. – Machnął ręką Harry. - To tylko Malfoy, nie? Ten sam, który bez pieniędzy ojca nie zostałby szukającym w drużynie Ślizgonów i ten sam, który uciekał z Zakazanego Lasu, ile sił w nogach. Zwykły tchórz. A Hermiona zapewne uczyni z tych pięciuset godzin istne piekło. – Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. - Chyba się nie mylę, co?

- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Harry – zaczęła ostro dziewczyna. - Że to moja praca. _Praca_! Mam się kierować dobrem dzieci, a nie moimi osobistymi pobudkami. Żadne zatargi z przeszłości nie mogą wpłynąć na jakość tego, co robię. Czy to nie oczywiste? Poza tym od kiedy jesteś takim lekkoduchem? Malfoy to nie tylko ten dzieciak, który przecierał sobie wszystkie szlaki galeonami ojca, ale to także ten sam człowiek, który miał zabić Dumbledore'a i ten sam, który niejednokrotnie wyprowadził w pole samego Voldemorta! - Ron na dźwięk ostatniego słowa wzdrygnął się.

- No... - mruknął Harry. - Ale i tak uważam, że powinnaś mu trochę uprzykrzyć ten czas... Za te wszystkie lata należy mu się! - zaperzył się chłopak. - To może być już ostatnia taka szansa! To śmieszne zrządzenie losu daje ci właśnie tę jedyną niepowtarzalną okazję.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było śmieszne zrządzenie losu – warknęła Hermiona. - To raczej straszny niefart. Na tyle miejsc, do których składałam podanie, musiałam zostać przyjęta akurat tam, gdzie Malfoy zdecydował się odbywać swoją karę. Zastanawiam się w ogóle, jak to możliwe! Brzmi jak jakiś kiepski scenariusz na film. Brak tu tylko happy endu. Co za pech. – Gryfonka zmarszczyła czoło i zaczęła dźgać widelcem jedną z marchewek na talerzu, nie mając dla niej żadnej litości.

- A jak w ogóle wyglądał ten pierwszy dzień? - zagadnął Ron.

- Prawdę mówiąc... fatalnie – prychnęła Hermiona. - Nie dogadałam się z Malfoyem co do podziału obowiązków. Przyznam, że może nie najlepiej zaczęłam rozmowę, ale jego zachowanie też pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Lataliśmy za tymi dzieciakami jak para idiotów. Żadnego planu działania. Nic. Nie wiedziałam, za co mam się zabrać. Bo z dziesięciolatkami nie będę przerabiać od początku całego alfabetu, a czterolatkom nie będę kazała czytać „Baśni barda Beedle'a". Mogę to wszystko określić tylko jednym słowem – chaos. Ale mimo tego całego zamieszania zauważyłam, co najgorsze, że te dzieciaki naprawdę lubią Malfoya! Chłopcy go wprost ubóstwiają Pan Draco to... Pan Draco tamto... I tak w kółko. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Chociaż to może dlatego, że on jest tym lepszym, który pozwala na więcej, a ja tą, która trzyma dyscyplinę. Przecież mam im przekazać elementarną wiedzę, mam ich przygotować do samodzielnego życia, a nie ich rozpieszczać! A żebyście posłuchali, jak na jego temat wypowiada się pani Robinson. – Dziewczyna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i zaczęła wysokim głosem: - _Cóż to za wspaniały dżentelmen! Gdzie się taki kochaneczek uchował?! Och, gdybym była przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat młodsza..._ W jego pobliżu staje się na powrót głupiutką, rozkojarzoną nastolatką. Papla od rzeczy i śmieje się z każdego jego słowa. Szkoda, że nie ma przy tym jej męża! - westchnęła głęboko. - Jutro koniecznie muszę z nim wszystko ustalić. Choćbym miała użyć imperiusa! Nie zniosę dłużej takiego bałaganu... - Nagle wzrok Hermiony powędrował w stronę Colina. - Ooch, przepraszam. Pewnie się nudzisz. Już nic więcej nie mówię o Malfoyu!

- Nie wiemy o tobie prawie nic! Ile masz lat? - Ginny zmieniła temat, kierując swoje pytanie do Colina.

- W marcu skończyłem dwadzieścia trzy.

- Dwadzieścia trzy? To dlaczego nie widziałem cię w Hogwarcie? - spytał zdziwiony rudzielec.

- Wiesz, Ron, świat nie kończy się na Hogwarcie – wtrąciła Hermiona. - Są też inne szkoły... A skoro nie czytasz książek, powinieneś się tego domyślić choćby ze względu na Turniej Trójmagiczny.

- Przepraszam, Panno-Ja-Wszystko-Wiem – rzucił oburzonym tonem Ron, a Gryfonka spojrzała na niego spod byka.

- Chodziłem do Aotearoi – przerwał niemiłą wymianę zdań Colin.

- Ao... Aoteri... - próbował powtórzyć po cichu rudzielec.

- To w Nowej Zelandii, tak? - zwróciła się do Australijczyka Hermiona.

- Tak, tak. To _gdzieś_ w Nowej Zelandii. – Colin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Swoją drogą Aotearoa w języku Maorysów oznacza kraj białej chmury, czyli po prostu Nową Zelandię. Co prawda nigdy nie byłem w waszej szkole, ale wydaje mi się, że jest dużo większa od Aotearoi. Nasza szkoła jest naprawdę mała. W Australii żyje niewielu czarodziejów. Dodam też, że w pełni zasymilowaliśmy się z mugolami. Mieszkamy dosłownie drzwi w drzwi. Oczywiście nadal zachowujemy naszą odmienność w tajemnicy. W Nowej Zelandii jest tak samo. A jeśli chodzi o inne wyspy Polinezji i Oceanii, to większość czarodziejów decyduje się tam na samodzielne nauczanie swoich dzieci w zamkniętych, plemiennych kręgach...

Wszyscy uważnie słuchali Colina i każdy w duchu przyznał, że chłopak ma ogromny talent do opowiadania. Zdecydowanie zyskał sobie sympatię przyjaciół Hermiony.

* * *

Hermiona starała się jak najciszej zamknąć drzwi, ale, jak to z reguły bywa w takich przypadkach, te zrobiły jeszcze więcej hałasu niż zazwyczaj. Skierowała kroki do sypialni, lecz Ginny była czujna. Już stała w progu swojego pokoju i w oskarżycielskim geście celowała w przyjaciółkę wskazującym palcem.

- Co robiliście przez tę godzinę od wyjścia z Grimmauld Place?! - zaczęła, próbując zachować powagę.

- Eee... - bąknęła Hermiona. - Rozmawialiśmy...

- Tsiaa – Ginny prychnęła niczym mała kotka. - Rozmawialiście! Już to widzę!

- Żebyś wiedziała, że rozmawialiśmy! - żachnęła się dziewczyna. - Rozmowa to podstawa każdej relacji międzyludzkiej – wyrecytowała.

- Rumieniec na twojej twarzy świadczy o czymś innym! - rzuciła Ginny i parsknęła, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. - On jest naprawdę idealny. Zdaje się, że nie ma żadnych wad. – Westchnęła, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekką nutkę zazdrości.

- Och, ma jedną – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się. - Kiedy na mnie patrzy, sprawia, że się czerwienię i zapominam, co mówiłam. Chociaż – zawahała się - to w sumie miłe. Znowu poczuć się tak... beztrosko, trochę jak dziecko. Tak, jakby moje życie zawsze składało się z samych błahych problemów. Jakbym nigdy nie musiała martwić się o nic gorszego niż te niechciane rumieńce na twarzy.

* * *

Cały dom był jeszcze pogrążony we śnie. Panowała tam zupełna cisza. Hermiona specjalnie przyszła do pracy tak wcześnie, żeby choć trochę rozweselić to ponure biuro, które dzieliła z Malfoyem. I żeby nie widzieć tego kpiącego uśmieszku Slizgona, kiedy będzie przystrajała ich wspólny gabinet.

Na stoliku czekała już na nią świeża bułka z jabłkami oraz filiżanka kawy. Dokładnie takiej, jaką lubiła. Słodkiej, z dużą ilością mleka. Upiła łyk i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Potrzeba tam było jakiegoś ciepłego koloru. Machnęła różdżką, a ściany w jednej chwili stały się kremowe. _Od razu lepiej!_ Z torebki wyjęła malutki obraz, mieszczący się dosłownie w dłoni. Powiększyła go do odpowiednich rozmiarów i powiesiła tak, by dobrze widzieć go z biurka. Kiedy zobaczyła na pchlim targu tę reprodukcję „Mężczyzny i kobiety kontemplujących księżyc"*, nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby jej nie kupić. Tym bardziej, że już kilka lat wcześniej dzieło to spodobało jej się podczas zwiedzania Starej Galerii Narodowej w Berlinie. Wtedy chyba ostatni raz rozmawiała ze swoją ciotką...

Z torebki wyjęła jeszcze mały, biały wazon. Ustawiła go na biurku, a jedną z kartek przetransformowała w bukiet konwalii. Tak, to zdecydowanie jej ulubione kwiaty. Piękne, delikatne, a przy tym zabójczo niebezpieczne.

Do jej uszu dobiegło delikatne skrzypienie podłogi. Odruchowo spojrzała na biurko Malfoya. Już nie było puste. Na talerzyku leżała taka sama bułka z jabłkami, jaką przed chwilą pochłonęła z prędkością światła. Znad filiżanki czarnej kawy, bez mleka, unosiła się para.

Hermiona rzuciła się w stronę swojego krzesła, usiadła tyłem do drzwi i złapała pierwszą lepszą książkę, którą miała pod ręką. To jedyne, co przyszło jej w tym momencie do głowy. On też musiał wpaść na ten genialny pomysł. Też myślał, że o tak wczesnej porze nie zastanie jej tutaj.

Odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Dziesięć miarowych kroków. Odsuwane krzesło. Trzy drobne kroki. Cisza.

Pięć minut – cisza.

Dziesięć minut – cisza.

Piętnaście minut – cisza.

Dwadzieścia minut – spokojny, ale zdecydowany głos Hermiony.

- Musimy ustalić jakiś plan działania... - zaczęła najłagodniej, jak tylko mogła.

Draco podniósł leniwie wzrok znad książki, której tytułu dziewczyna mimo usilnych starań nie mogła dostrzec. Spojrzał na nią jak na osobę niespełna rozumu i znowu pogrążył się w lekturze.

- Więc dobrze! - prychnęła Hermiona. - Nie ustalajmy niczego! Wspaniale! Nadal pracujmy w takim chaosie!

Próbowała powrócić do czytania, ale ciągle wodziła oczami po tej samej linijce, nie potrafiąc się zupełnie skupić.

* * *

Wtorek – cisza. _Dobrze. Skoro nie chce rozmawiać, to nie będę go zmuszać. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzyma przy takim stanie rzeczy._

Środa – cisza. _Skąd wzięła się na ścianie „Ofelia"**? To chyba nie oryginał... Swoją drogą diabli wzięli mój plan zrobienia z tego biura przytulnego miejsca._

Czwartek – cisza. _Uch! Wolałam już, kiedy był niemiły, opryskliwy, wredny, arogancki, ale przynajmniej się odzywał!_

Piątek – krzyk Hermiony, przerywający kilkudniową ciszę. _DOŚĆ TEGO!_

* * *

- Dość tego! – krzyknęła Hermiona, przerywając kilkudniową ciszę, panującą w pokoju. - Naprawdę mam tego dość! Nie wytrzymam już ani minuty dłużej! - wyrzucała, podchodząc do biurka ślizgona. - Nie widzisz, że swoją postawą pogarszasz jakość naszej pracy?! Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie, jeśli zamienisz ze mną kilka słów! - Z jej oczu bił jakiś niezdrowy blask.

- Przepraszam.

- Och – wyrwało się Hermionie, a jej dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała w kierunku ust. _Malfoy nie jest równie nieskomplikowany co budowa cepa_ – przemknęło przez głowę gryfonki.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała zupełnie niczego poza nieskończoną obojętnością. Kto tam? Kto jest w środku?*** - pomyślała.

* * *

*"Mężczyzna i kobieta kontemplujący księżyc" - obraz autorstwa Caspara Friedricha

**"Ofelia" - obraz autorstwa Johna Everetta Millaisa, przedstawiający śmierć Ofelii (tak, tej z "Hamleta")

***słowa pochodzące z piosenki zespołu Hey


	7. Rozdział 6

Mózg Hermiony już od piętnastu minut pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Dziewczyna usiłowała zatuszować swoją krótką przerwę w dostawie elokwencji, spowodowaną tym jednym małym słowem, które usłyszała z ust Malfoya. Ale chłopak zdawał się zupełnie obojętny na jej starania. Tak w zasadzie wyglądał, jakby jej w ogóle nie słuchał. Wodził nieobecnym wzrokiem po ścianach, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się na dłużej przy framudze drzwi. Ani razu nie spojrzał na Gryfonkę. Nie odezwał się też więcej. Kiwał jedynie głową, kiedy Hermiona zadawała mu jakieś pytanie. Zgadzał się na wszystko, nie wnosił żadnych sprzeciwów. Czy można było chcieć czegoś więcej do szczęścia?

- Podsumowując – kończyła swoją wypowiedź. - Ja zajmę się dziećmi od czterech do siedmiu lat włącznie, a ty starszymi. Dobrze? - Znowu pokiwał głową. - Och, byłabym zapomniała! - Trzeba było wykorzystać tę sytuację w stu procentach. - Chciałabym również wprowadzić zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa. Co prawda nie rozmawiałam jeszcze na ten temat z panią Robinson, ale raczej powinna zaakceptować moją propozycję. – I znowu skinął.

Hermiona już miała wstać, gdy nagły impuls sprawił, że zadała mu pytanie, które czaiło się gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach jej głowy.

- Wszystko w porządku? - rzuciła cicho.

- Tak – nareszcie się odezwał i spojrzał na nią bez żadnej wrogości. Hermiona przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegła na jego twarzy smutek. Nie był w stanie go zamaskować.

* * *

Hermiona weszła do salonu, gdzie Ginny pochylała się nad plikiem dokumentów leżącym na stole i uważnie coś studiowała. Gryfonka usiadła na sofie i podciągnęła kolana pod samą brodę, szczelnie oplatając nogi rękoma. W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli, którymi chciała się podzielić z przyjaciółką, ale wolała jej nie przeszkadzać, gdyż ta z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa z powodu problemów ze znalezieniem pracy.

W końcu Ginny podniosła wzrok znad stosu kartek, spojrzała na Hermionę i od razu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że coś ją gnębi.

- Co jest? – rzuciła w jej kierunku.

- On mnie intryguje! Nie mogę go rozgryźć! – odparła szybko dziewczyna.

- On? – Ginny popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

- Malfoy. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste, o kogo jej chodziło.

- Ach, Malfoy! Jak mogłam się nie domyślić?! Co z nim znowu? – Rudowłosa z trudem ukrywała znudzenie.

- Intryguje mnie! Nie wiem, co o nim sądzić… Nie mam pojęcia, jaki jest tak naprawdę. – Hermiona wzruszyła z rezygnacją ramionami.

- A co takiego zrobił, że cię intryguje? – spytała Ginny lekko kpiącym tonem.

- No, już chyba samo jego zachowanie podczas rozprawy było wystarczająco dziwne… Podziękował. Malfoy nam podziękował – wyrecytowała, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. – Później stwierdził, że to wszystko to tylko jego bezbłędna gra. Wyśmiał mnie, nie odzywał się do mnie przez te wszystkie dni, a dzisiaj… Dzisiaj mnie przeprosił! Malfoy mnie przep-ro-sił! Czy to nie brzmi jak jakiś żart?! Do tego zdawał się być taki… zadumany, trochę smutny. Zupełnie jak nie on! Nie miał już przyklejonego do twarzy tego kpiącego uśmieszku. No, i naprawdę nie wiem, co on w sobie kryje.

- Och, to rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawe, ale wybacz, mam większe zmartwienia niż psychika Malfoya – powiedziała Ginny, lekko potrząsając głową, i powróciła do przeglądania notatek, kończąc rozmowę i dając dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że niewiele ją ta cała sprawa obchodzi.

* * *

Ciemne, ogromne pomieszczenie z wysokim sufitem. Tak… Hermiona skądś je znała. I na pewno wiązało się z czymś nieprzyjemnym.

Rozejrzała się po sali, dostrzegając w przeciwległym kącie zarys jakiejś postaci. Kto to był…? Ta obszerna suknia z falbanami i burza czarnych włosów… Gdzieś już ją widziała…

Nagle na twarz kobiety padło światło, a z gardła Hermiony mimowolnie wydarł się okrzyk strachu. Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ona! Nie ona!

- Crucio – szepnęła śmierciożerczyni i ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny powolnym, posuwistym krokiem, by wydłużyć jej cierpienia. Jej okropny, przejmujący śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian.

Ciało Hermiony przeszyła fala nieopisanego bólu. Takiego, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała. Nierównającego się z niczym, co dotąd przeżyła.

- Zobacz, jak nasza mała szlama się wije! Czyż to nie cudowne? – Kobieta zachichotała histerycznie. – Może… żeby nie znudziła się nam tu za bardzo, urozmaicimy jej nieco czas?!

Zaklęcie przestało działać i Gryfonka opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Jej płonne nadzieje, że to koniec zabawy Bellatriks, zostały jednak szybko odegnane. Już po chwili poczuła na przedramieniu wbijające się w jej skórę paznokcie i usłyszała odgłos rozrywanej szaty.

- Chodź tu, mój drogi. – Oprawczyni skinęła głową na drugą postać, kryjącą się w cieniu.

Hermiona próbowała zobaczyć, kto się tam znajduje, lecz jej ciało, niespodziewanie, znowu zaczęło zwijać się w konwulsjach. Czy ona w ogóle jeszcze żyła? Przecież człowiek… Człowiek nie jest w stanie sprawić, by inny człowiek odczuwał ból aż tak straszny, przeszywający każdy, nawet najmniejszy, fragment ciała. Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby umarła. Śmierć. Jedyne wybawienie. Umrzeć! Szybciej! Niech ją zabiją!

- Zabij mnie… - wychrypiała ostatkiem sił.

- O, nie, nie, nie – Bellatriks wydawała się rozbawiona jej słowami. – Jeszcze nie czas! Musisz trochę pocierpieć, zanim oczyścimy świat Czarnego Pana z kolejnej obślizgłej szlamy. – Skrzywiła się teatralnie. – Poza tym, wybacz, ale nie mogę pozbawić się okazji do tak przedniej zabawy! Długo zastanawiałam się, co upokorzyłoby cię dostatecznie. Co odcisnęłoby na tobie wieczne piętno… Dosłownie. I wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Prawda, że genialny? – kobieta, podekscytowana, zwróciła się do wysokiej postaci, która nadal nie wychodziła z cienia. – Och, nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, mój kochanieńki. – Uformowała usta w podkówkę niczym pięcioletnie dziecko pozbawione cukierka i z dzikim błyskiem w oczach pochyliła się nad Hermioną. – Czas wziąć się do pracy – syknęła jej do ucha i ponownie złapała ją za ramię.

Ból, jaki Hermiona poczuła w tym momencie, coś, jakby przecinanie skóry ostrym nożem, mimo że skupiał się na tak małej powierzchni jej ciała, zdawał się być równie straszny jak ten poprzedni. A może nie…? Sama już nie wiedziała. Chyba powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie dawała rady udźwignąć tego, co na nią spadło. Tego, co zgotował jej los. Chciała być silna. Chciała walczyć. Chciała być jak ci Gryfoni, których bohaterstwo i męstwo opiewano w niejednej książce. Naprawdę bardzo chciała. Ale to wszystko ją przerosło. Była słaba. Była tchórzem. I marzyła… marzyła tylko o śmierci.

Z kącików jej oczu pociekły kolejne łzy. Tym razem były to łzy nie tylko bólu, lecz także rezygnacji, żalu i wstrętu… wstrętu do samej siebie.

Uniosła powieki i zwróciła wzrok w kierunku Bellatriks. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy na swoim ręku ujrzała krwawe ślady układające się w literę „s".

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy. Krzyczy wniebogłosy, w pomieszczeniu wcale nie panowała cisza.

- Przestań! – odezwał się ktoś. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy słowo było skierowane do niej, czy też do śmierciożerczyni.

- Coś ty powiedział?! – Wszystkie mięśnie Bellatriks napięły się, a jej beztroska uleciała w jednej chwili.

- Po prostu przestań! – warknął ten ktoś przestraszonym, dziwnie znajomym głosem, nieskutecznie próbując nad nim zapanować.

I nagle Hermiona go ujrzała. Wyłonił się z cienia, a jego przerażone, rozbiegane oczy spotkały się z oczami dziewczyny, oczami, w których czaił się obłęd i z których zniknęło całe ciepło.

- Zabij mnie – szepnęła, usilnie się w niego wpatrując i myśląc o nim jako o ostatniej desce ratunku. Może… może okaże swą litość. On… Chociaż nie był zdolny do ludzkich uczuć, to może jednak teraz… - Proszę… - dodała, łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi falami niepowstrzymanego szlochu. Jeszcze chwila i postrada zmysły. Za jakie grzechy?!

- Przestań – rzucił cicho chłopak, niemal błagalnym tonem, w stronę Bellatriks, nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy dziewczyny.

Do uszu Hermiony znowu dobiegł histeryczny chichot kobiety. Dźwięczał jej cały czas w głowie.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – I znowu się roześmiała, jakby Malfoy opowiedział najzabawniejszy na świecie dowcip.

- Hermiono – tym razem przemówił do niej jakiś inny głos. Gdzieś z oddali. Przyjemny. Przepełniony troską. – Hermiono, obudź się. – Ktoś nią delikatnie potrząsnął, a cały ból, jaki odczuwała, znikł. Stalowoszare, zimne oczy, w które tak usilnie się wpatrywała, przemieniły się w ciepłe, brązowe tęczówki. - Musiało ci się przyśnić coś okropnego... Krzyczałaś... - Ginny przytuliła ją mocno i zaczęła nią rytmicznie kołysać, zupełnie, jakby w ramionach miała małe dziecko.

- Śni... Śniła... Mi się... – jąkała Hermiona, pociągając cicho nosem. - Be... Bellatriks – wyrzuciła z siebie po krótkiej pauzie i odruchowo przejechała dłonią po bliźnie na przedramieniu. - Nie... Ja... Ja nie pamiętałam... Nie pamiętałam, co się wtedy zdarzyło. – Westchnęła głęboko, a z jej piersi wydarł się głośniejszy szloch. - Te... Teraz to... Teraz to zobaczyłam. On... On tam był... Malfoy... Malfoy tam był... Po... Powiedział jej... Powiedział, żeby... Żeby przestała... Ale... Ale najwyraźniej... Najwyraźniej nie posłuchała. – Nie panowała już nad swoim głosem. Owładnęła nią niemoc. Bezsilność. Uczucie, z którym nie mogła sobie poradzić. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę, jakby w nadziei, że uda jej się pozbyć tego ohydnego napisu, świadectwa jej plugawego pochodzenia.

- Zostaw – szepnęła Ginny, głaszcząc Hermionę po głowie i odciągnęła delikatnie jej dłoń od lekko zaróżowionej blizny. - Już po wszystkim. To tylko przeszłość.

* * *

Hermiona przywitała z ulgą fakt, że był weekend i miała całe dwa dni, aby odpocząć. Choć uwielbiała swoją pracę i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy znów zobaczy podopiecznych, potrzebowała chwili oddechu. Chwili wolności od zawsze czającego się gdzieś obok Malfoya. To jego ciągła obecność sprawiła, że przyśniło jej się coś tak okropnego. To właśnie natłok myśli o nim spowodował, że w koszmarze sennym ujrzała obrazy, których jej mózg, jak widać - z niepowodzeniem - próbował się pozbyć ponad rok temu.

Jej ostatnim wspomnieniem z rezydencji Malfoyów była Bellatriks szepcząca „_Crucio_". Gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach jej świadomości utrwalił się także widok przestraszonej twarzy Dracona. Ale to wszystko... Nigdy wcześniej nie ujrzała, co wydarzyło się dalej. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że Malfoy w pewien sposób wstawił się za nią.

Czy poczuła z tego powodu wdzięczność...? Nie. Raczej nie. Za to poczuła do niego jeszcze większą niechęć. Ponieważ okazał słabość. Nie mógł znieść jej pełnych przerażenia krzyków, tego, że cierpiała. Był słabeuszem. Słabeuszem, który wcale nie wierzył w to, co mówił. Tyle razy słyszała z jego ust, że wszystkie szlamy powinny zginąć. Ba! Nie powinny się nawet urodzić! A tymczasem on wstawiał się za jedną z nich.

Westchnęła ciężko i potarła knykciami skronie. Ależ była okropna! Chłopak narażał się, a ona nie poczuła nawet krzty wdzięczności. Przecież... Przecież to nie jego wina, że dorastał tam, gdzie dorastał. Że jego zachowanie zostało zdeterminowane przez takie czynniki, a nie inne. To dziwne, że w ogóle miał jakiekolwiek ludzkie odruchy.

* * *

Hermiona nie tylko ze względu na możliwość odpoczynku przywitała weekend z taką radością. W sobotę była umówiona z Colinem. Mimo że znali się dopiero od tygodnia, rozumieli się doskonale i ani razu nie zabrakło im tematu do rozmowy. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich potencjalnych i rzeczywistych partnerów Gryfonki, dorównywał jej inteligencją, a do tego odznaczał się nieskazitelnymi manierami, co niezwykle jej imponowało. W dwóch słowach – chodzący ideał! Też uwielbiał muzykę, teatr, kino, książki. Wprowadzał w jej życie powiew świeżości.. Był osobą z zewnątrz, nie wiązały się z nim żadne niemiłe wspomnienia. I w końcu znalazła kogoś, kto podzielałby jej zainteresowania. Kto też chciałby przeżyć... Coś więcej. Nie żyć bezmyślnie z dnia na dzień... Jak nic chodzący ideał!

Całe przedpołudnie spędzili, odwiedzając przeróżne londyńskie muzea. Hermiona czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Opowiadała mu o wszystkim, pokazywała to, co uznała za godne uwagi, a jemu to się naprawdę podobało. Nie spieszył się, nie popędzał jej jak Ron. Delektował się sztuką razem z nią. A później... później wziął ją na obiad. Dziewczyna przeklęła się w duchu za to, że nie przywiązała większej wagi do swojego ubioru, ale on zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać jej szarej bluzki i wypłowiałych dżinsów. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby była jedyną kobietą stąpającą po ziemi.

Po zjedzonym posiłku zaprosił ją do kina. Oczywiście nie na jakąś głupią komedię romantyczną. Co to, to nie. Zaproponował jej „Wszystko o mojej matce", film, który przecież od dłuższego czasu zamierzała obejrzeć! Nie miało to zatem nic wspólnego z oklepanym, promowanym przez amerykańskie media schematem randki, z czego dziewczyna bardzo się cieszyła.

Po seansie spytała się go, czy nie miałby przypadkiem ochoty wpaść do niej na drinka. Z entuzjazmem przystał na jej propozycję. Oboje byli tak zmęczeni, że już po dwóch szklankach Ognistej Whisky zasnęli, delikatnie opierając się o siebie ramionami. Słysząc miarowy oddech Colina, Hermiona zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że chyba na dobre wróciła do świata żywych.

* * *

Z lekkim wahaniem przekraczała próg sierocińca, nie mogąc odgonić od siebie obrazu rozbieganych, przestraszonych oczu Malfoya, które zobaczyła w tamtym okropnym śnie. Samo wspomnienie koszmaru sprawiało, że robiło jej się zimno i mimowolnie wzdragała się.

Miała jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, aby przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie ze Ślizgonem. Zapadło między nimi coś na kształt niepisanej umowy. To ona zjawiała się w pracy wcześnie, a on opóźniał swoje przybycie do granic możliwości. Tak, by nie wchodzili sobie w drogę i widzieli się jak najkrócej.

Na jej biurku tradycyjnie czekała słodka bułka i parująca kawa. Upiła łyk i spojrzała na stolik Malfoya. Leżała tam jakaś książka. Wrodzona ciekawość pchnęła ją w stronę jego stanowiska. Musiała sprawdzić, co czyta. Nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji.

- „Zbrodnia i kara" - mruknęła z aprobatą, wodząc palcem po okładce.

Czyli Malfoy naprawdę czytał. _Czytał_. I to nie byle co! Klasykę mugolskiej literatury!

Hermiona stałaby tak zapewne jeszcze przez kilka minut, ale na biurku chłopaka pojawił się talerzyk z jagodzianką i filiżanka z gorącym napojem.

„Idzie!" - syknął ostrzegawczo jakiś głos w jej głowie. Odskoczyła od jego rzeczy jak oparzona, próbując uspokoić oddech, lecz on już przekraczał próg pokoju zamaszystym krokiem, a zaraz za nim wpadła woń jego perfum i wypalonego przed chwilą papierosa. Omiótł groźnym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Na jego czole uformowała się mała zmarszczka. Bardziej niż zwykle blada twarz kontrastowała z czarną szatą, którą miał na sobie. Dłonie zaciskał w pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Gryfonka, widząc go takiego, miała ochotę uciec do schowka na miotły. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę wrogości i władczości. Po raz pierwszy wydawał się jej naprawdę groźny. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła też, że miejsce jego delikatnych rysów zostało zajęte przez mocno zarysowaną szczękę i ostre kości policzkowe. Rzeczywiście był przystojny. I to cholernie przystojny. Co za absurdalna myśl! I to w takim momencie!

Skinął głową na powitanie, a ona, niepewnie, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

- Mogłabyś... Mogłabyś mnie dzisiaj zastąpić? - Jego głos był dziwnie spokojny. Zupełnie nie współgrał z jego mimiką.

Zapadła cisza. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. _Odezwij się. I nie gap się na niego jak idiotka!_

- Tak... Oczywiście – odparła, siląc się na beztroski ton.

- Dziękuję – rzucił i nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, opuścił gabinet.

- Oho – szepnęła do siebie, przeczesując nerwowo włosy.

* * *

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- Proszę – powiedziała. - Och, dzień dobry, pani Robinson – dodała na widok starszej kobiety.

- Draco kazał ci przekazać, że dzisiaj nie będzie go w pracy. – Usiadła w jego krześle i zaczęła się wiercić, raz po raz zmieniając swoje ułożenie.

- Wiem, wiem – odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.

- Ale tak w zasadzie nie po to tu przyszłam. Wpadłam na genialny pomysł! - zaczęła, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć rozpierającą ją dumę.

- Genialny pomysł? - spytała niepewnie Hermiona.

- Zabierzecie dzieci w góry! Na wycieczkę! W końcu są wakacje! - wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem.

Uśmiech na twarzy Gryfonki zrzedł w jednej chwili.

- Zabierzemy? - rzuciła, łudząc się, że może coś źle zrozumiała.

- Zabierzecie! Ty i Draco – odrzekła kobieta, nie zauważając zdenerwowania w oczach dziewczyny. - Oczywiście te starsze dzieci. Wspaniały pomysł, czyż nie?

- Tak, tak, wspaniały. – Hermiona poczuła się, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją obuchem w głowę.

Och, dlaczego?! Za jakie grzechy?! Miała ochotę się rozpłakać... Nie, nie, nie! Nie bądź żałosna! Radzisz sobie z gromadką niegrzecznych uczniów, a z jednym Malfoyem nie dasz rady?

Jakoś to będzie, prawda? Zawsze jakoś jest.

I przestań się nad sobą rozczulać! Nie wyolbrzymiaj wszystkiego! Przestań! To do ciebie niepodobne.


	8. Rozdział 7

- Gdzie ta cholerna herbata... - mruknęła Hermiona, z rozmachem otwierając kolejną szafkę i przeglądając jej zawartość.

- Stoi tam, na dole – powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc do kuchni i wskazując dłonią jedną z półek.

Hermiona podskoczyła na dźwięk jej głosu.

- Przestraszyłaś mnie – syknęła.

Rudowłosa splotła ręce na piersi i zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się badawczo przyjaciółce.

- Coś ty taka dziś nerwowa? - spytała.

- Ty na moim miejscu też nie byłabyś oazą spokoju – warknęła w odpowiedzi Gryfonka, z takim impetem stawiając na stole kubek, że ten rozpadł się na kilka części.

- Och, siadaj i niczego już nie ruszaj! - rozkazała Ginny tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, bardzo podobnym do tego, jakiego używała Molly wobec swoich dzieci w kryzysowych sytuacjach.

- Był już pęknięty – wymamrotała Hermiona, posłusznie zajmując jedno z krzeseł. - Zresztą i tak nie lubiłam tego kubka – dodała.

- Więc... Co się stało? - rzuciła Ginny, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki.

- Nic się nie stało – odrzekła Hermiona, nieskutecznie próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

- Przecież widzę, że coś się stało.

- Nic się nie stało.

- Nie jestem ślepa!

- Ale naprawdę!

- Hermiono, nie zachowuj się jak rozkapryszone dziecko!

- Nie zachowuję się jak rozkapryszone dziecko – powiedziała opryskliwie dziewczyna. - A nawet jeśli coś się stało, to należy to do spraw, które, jak zdążyłam się przekonać, ciebie zupełnie nie obchodzą. – Ściągnęła brwi w geście irytacji.

- Hermiono Jean Granger, w tym momencie jesteś bardzo niemiła, a wiedz, że bycie niemiłą zdecydowanie do ciebie nie pasuje!

Gryfonka, słysząc te słowa, zarumieniła się i zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórkę przy wskazującym palcu. Kolejny nawyk, którego musiała się oduczyć. Jej dłonie i tak wyglądały już, jakby prowadziła odwieczną wojnę z różami.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła. - Nie chciałam być niemiła... Po prostu mam gorszy dzień.

- Teraz wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało?

Skinęła głową.

- Pani Robinson wpadła – cytuję – na genialny pomysł! W środę jadę z dziećmi na wycieczkę w góry. Co w tym strasznego? - zastanawiasz się. Oprócz mnie jedzie też Malfoy. No, bo któż by inny? I... perspektywa spędzenia z nim tych kilku dni napawa mnie, mówiąc delikatnie, przerażeniem – wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Och, myślisz, że jego arystokratyczne cztery litery wytrzymają tak długo bez wszelkich wygód, pozbawione miękkiego łoża, zmuszone do spania w jakimś podrzędnym schronisku albo namiocie? - zachichotała Ginny. - Mogę się założyć o dziesięć galeonów... Chociaż... Na brodę Merlina, nie wiem, czy zostało mi nawet dziesięć galeonów... W każdym razie mogę się założyć, że już pierwszego wieczoru ucieknie z krzykiem do domu. Więc w sumie... Nie zdążysz się nacieszyć jego towarzystwem - wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

Ona jest taka wspaniała – przemknęło przez głowę Hermiony. Niezależnie od sytuacji zawsze umiała poprawić jej humor. Naprawdę była wspaniała. I cierpliwa. I opiekuńcza. I taka... ciepła.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona, a kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

- Za co? - spytała zdziwiona Ginny.

- Za to, że... po prostu jesteś! I zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. I za to, że ze mną w ogóle wytrzymujesz.

* * *

Tego dnia nie użyła teleportacji. Musiała ochłonąć, a nic tak nie uspokajało skołatanych nerwów jak monotonna jazda mugolskim autobusem. Przyglądanie się zza brudnej szyby tym wszystkim szarym ludziom pędzącym w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku sprawiało jej jakąś dziwną przyjemność. Lubiła patrzeć, wyłapywać ledwie zauważalne gesty zupełnie nieświadomych bycia obserwowanymi przechodniów, cały czas starając się zgadnąć, co może się za tymi drobnymi ruchami kryć.

Lecz nawet widok pary staruszków trzymających się za ręce i patrzących na siebie z ogromną czułością nie pozwolił jej zapomnieć o ciężarze, gdzieś w okolicach serca, który zwiększał się z minuty na minutę, wprost proporcjonalnie do zmniejszającej się odległości dzielącej ją od sierocińca.

Nie powinna się tak przejmować. Przecież w swoim krótkim życiu mierzyła się już ze znacznie gorszymi rzeczami.

A właśnie, że nie! Powinna się przejmować! Ta wycieczka była dla niej sprawdzianem, sprawdzianem umiejętności radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, cierpliwości, opanowania, a z tymi od jakiegoś roku miała spory problem.

Nie, jednak nie powinna się tak przejmować. To tylko wycieczka. Tylko. Kiedy wpadła do Nory pożyczyć namiot, Ron też powiedział, żeby się tak nie przejmowała. I zapewnił ją, chyba dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo ona tego zapewnienia potrzebuje, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Cokolwiek by się nie działo. A potem uśmiechnął się ciepło, dobrodusznie, zupełnie jak dawniej, gdy jeszcze beztroska rządziła ich życiem. Ktoś, kto się tak uśmiechał, musiał mieć rację. Nie powinna się tak przejmować.

Wysiadła z autobusu w o wiele lepszym humorze. _Nie będzie tak strasznie_ – powtarzała jak mantrę, aż w końcu naprawdę zaczęła w to wierzyć. Na pewno nie będzie tak strasznie. Dawno nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała, więc przyda jej się chwila odpoczynku od zgiełku miasta. A Malfoy... Jakoś sobie z nim poradzi. Zawsze sobie jakoś z nim radziła.

Złapała za klamkę furtki i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła, nie tak jak zazwyczaj w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ale do ogrodu, gdzie umówiła się z panią Robinson.

- Dzień dobry - przywitała kobietę.

- Och, dzień dobry, moja droga – odpowiedziała staruszka lekko poddenerwowanym głosem, raz po raz zerkając na starą zmiotkę leżącą u jej stóp.

- Więc to jest nasz świstoklik? - spytała Hermiona.

- Tak, tak, wasz świstoklik – przytaknęła mechanicznie pani Robinson, w ogóle nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Gryfonka jeszcze nigdy nie widziała pani Robinson w takim stanie. Zawsze albo tryskała energią, albo narzekała na ból pleców i mówiła, że chyba najwyższy czas przejść na emeryturę, a teraz, po raz pierwszy, odkąd Hermiona tu pracowała, kobieta naprawdę zdawała się czymś martwić. Westchnęła głęboko i odezwała się po krótkiej pauzie:

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Tylko... Chodzi o dzieci... Będziecie się nimi dobrze opiekować, prawda? Będziecie na nie uważać?

- Oczywiście – odrzekła natychmiast dziewczyna, widząc zatroskaną twarz staruszki. - Mogę pani obiecać, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby dzieci wróciły całe i zdrowe. Niech mi pani zaufa. – Przywołała na usta najładniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było ją w tym momencie stać.

- Ja wiem... Wiem, że można ci ufać. Chciałam... Chciałam się po prostu upewnić. – Złapała Hermionę za dłoń i ścisnęła ją lekko. - Wyruszacie dopiero za pół godziny. Idź coś zjeść! Musisz mieć dużo siły! - zmieniła nagle temat.

W pierwszej chwili Gryfonka miała ochotę odmówić, ale dobrze wiedziała, że na nic się zdadzą jej protesty. Po krótkim namyśle skinęła potakująco głową i ruszyła w kierunku budynku. _Nie będzie tak strasznie_ – powtarzała, stawiając kolejne kroki.

* * *

- Hermiono, na pewno pamiętasz o wszystkim? - pani Robinson spytała już po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatniej minuty, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że Hermiona była jedną z tych osób, które nigdy o niczym nie zapominały.

- Tak, pamiętam – przytaknęła dziewczyna cierpliwie. - Pierwszej nocy śpimy w namiotach, drugą spędzamy w opuszczonym dworze, a trzecią i czwartą u bratanka pana Robinsona. Mapy mam w plecaku – uprzedziła kolejne pytanie kobiety.

Pani Robinson spojrzała na zegarek.

- Już czas! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Dzieci, dzieci, chodźcie tu! - Dzieci posłusznie ustawiły się przed kobietą. - Och, uważajcie na siebie. – Przytulała każde z nich i całowała w czoło. - Bądźcie grzeczne! Obiecajcie mi, że będziecie grzeczne! - Chciała brzmieć groźnie, ale głos jej się załamał, a w oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

Gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Hermionie i Malfoyu, niemalże podbiegła do nich i najpierw objęła mocno Ślizgona, a później Gryfonkę.

- Naprawdę już czas – szepnęła Hermiona, próbując się delikatnie uwolnić z silnego uścisku.

Pani Robinson odsunęła się od niej i otarła mokre policzki wyświechtanym fartuchem.

- Dzieci, złapcie świstoklik! - poleciła swoim wychowankom drżącym głosem.

Wszyscy stłoczyli się wokół starej zmiotki, a Hermiona zaczęła odliczanie.

- Cztery. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden!

Na jeden Gryfonka, Draco Malfoy i dziesięcioro ich małych podopiecznych zniknęło z pola widzenia pani Robinson, machającej do nich pomarszczoną dłonią.

Hermiona poczuła coś nieprzyjemnego w okolicach żołądka, gdy jej stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Pędzili z ogromną prędkością, wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, a zmieniające się obrazy przyprawiały ją o mdłości. Po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, wylądowała niepewnie na trawie, zataczając się lekko i wpadając na Ślizgona.

- Uch, przepraszam – wymamrotała zawstydzona, wygładzając nerwowo bluzkę i w duchu przeklinając się za swoją nieuwagę.

Rozejrzała się po polanie, powoli odzyskując ostrość widzenia. Tak jak się spodziewała, żadnemu z dzieci nie udało się wylądować na nogach. Wszystkie leżały zdezorientowane na ziemi, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w nią i Dracona.

- Au – przerwała ciszę Emily, najmłodsza z dziewcząt. - Leci mi krew – powiedziała, rozcierając łydkę.

Nim dzieci zdążyły zareagować i otoczyć siedmiolatkę, Hermiona już przy niej była i szeptała lecznicze zaklęcia.

- Nie boli? - spytała, szeroko się uśmiechając i ostatnim machnięciem różdżki naprawiając rozdartą nogawkę.

- Nie, w ogóle. Dziękuję – odparła dziewczynka, patrząc z uwielbieniem na Hermionę.

- Nie ma za co – powiedziała Gryfonka i podniosła się z klęczek. - A oto i Szkocja! - Machnęła ręką, wodząc wzrokiem po okolicy i delektując się pięknem tego miejsca. Jak w ogóle mogła nie chcieć jechać...?!

- Ahoj, przygodo. – Dotarł do jej uszu ponury pomruk Malfoya.

Powód, dla którego nie chciała jechać, bardzo szybko dał o sobie przypomnieć.

Nagle wizja spetryfikowanego Ślizgona pozostawionego samotnie na łące wydała się jej niezwykle kusząca.

* * *

Odczuwała ogromne zmęczenie, gdyż wędrowali praktycznie cały dzień, nie licząc krótkich przerw na posiłki. Ale musiała przyznać, że naprawdę nie było tak strasznie. Ba! Było całkiem znośnie. Momentami nawet przyjemnie. Może poza jednym incydentem, kiedy to Malfoy umyślnie kazał jej skręcić w złą drogę. Jakimś cudem trafili jednak na miejsce i Hermiona nie domyśliłaby się nawet, czego dopuścił się Ślizgon, gdyby nie słowa, jakie wypowiedział pod nosem, sądząc, że nikt go nie słyszy.

- Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie czyni dobro – wyszeptał poirytowany i jakby trochę znudzony.

Gryfonka w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję za ten cytat z „Fausta", za motto z jej ukochanego „Mistrza i Małgorzaty", ale kiedy zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, zawładnęła nią żądza mordu. Tylko dzięki silnej woli powstrzymała się przed uduszeniem go gołymi rękami, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś mu się za tę całą sytuację odpłaci.

W trakcie wędrówki nie odzywał się prawie wcale. Trzymał się z boku. To ona ciągle mówiła. Opowiadała dzieciom o gatunkach zwierząt, które zamieszkiwały góry, o roślinach, które tam rosły. Udzielała wyczerpujących odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania. Bawiła się z uczniami w różne gry, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak cudownie byłoby się przenieść do czasów, gdy sprawiały one znacznie większą radość, jak cudownie byłoby stać się na powrót dzieckiem.

Siedziała teraz w cieniu, obserwując zgromadzonych wokół ogniska chłopców i dziewczęta. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała też na drzemiącego Malfoya, ciągle nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do widoku Ślizgona odzianego w zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a nie tak jak zazwyczaj w elegancki garnitur i czarną peleryną.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją trzepot skrzydeł za jej plecami. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła sowę błotną lecącą wprost na nią. W ostatniej chwili ptak delikatnie skręcił i wylądował przed Malfoyem, dziobnięciem w palec dając mu znać o swojej obecności. Chłopak otworzył oczy i mrugnąwszy kilka razy, odwiązał małą kopertę przymocowaną do jej nogi.

Nagle spojrzał na Hermionę, na co ona odwróciła wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył, jak od kilku minut przypatrywała mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Mógłbym zostawić cię tu samą na godzinę? - powiedział, podchodząc do dziewczyny, a z jego głosu biła pewność siebie i nonszalancja.

Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie z ziemi, po raz kolejny z trudem powstrzymując się przed uduszeniem Ślizgona gołymi rękami.

- Po co w ogóle pytasz, skoro i tak zrobisz, jak już postanowiłeś? - syknęła. - Co to za niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa? Jakaś niespodziewana pijatyka czy może któraś z tych długonogich blondynek nie wytrzyma bez ciebie ani minuty dłużej? Wybacz, ale żadne inne równie kuriozalne powody nie przychodzą mi do głowy. Zapomniałam o jakimś? - dodała, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Tak o jednym. Moja matka jest w szpitalu – rzekł, patrząc na nią z obrzydzeniem i teleportował się, zanim Gryfonka zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić.

* * *

Wstyd. Było jej tak bardzo wstyd. Wstyd czy niemoc – co gorsze? W tym momencie bez wahania wskazałaby wstyd. Nie powinna tak chlapać jęzorem na prawo i lewo. Babcia mówiła zawsze, że zanim się cokolwiek głośno powie, należy pomyśleć dwa razy. Jak zwykle miała rację. Tylko skąd ona mogła wiedzieć? Malfoy nigdy nie dawał po sobie nic poznać. Zresztą dlaczego ona się tym w ogóle przejmowała? Przecież to Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zachowała się źle i dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Poza tym nie było go już tak długo. Może coś stało? Dzieci już dawno spały, zmęczone wyczerpującą wędrówką, a ona siedziała przy dogasającym ognisku i nadal na niego czekała. Musiała go przeprosić. Po prostu musiała. Tak nakazywał jej honor.

Gdzieś między drzewami rozległ się cichy dźwięk aportacji i Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie, słysząc szybkie kroki. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, skręcił w stronę swojego namiotu.

- Zaczekaj – powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem, na co on odwrócił się, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. - Chciałam... Chciałam cię przeprosić. Nie powinnam była mówić tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedziałam... Naprawdę nie chciałam. – Ręce się jej trzęsły, a nogi miała jak z waty. - Jak ona się czuje? - spytała, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że on może to poczytać za zbytnią poufałość.

- Oszczędź mi tego widowiska i przestań udawać, że obchodzi cię jej los – warknął, uśmiechając się brzydko. - Jeśli miałaś nadzieję na uspokojenie wyrzutów swojego gryfońskiego sumienia, trafiłaś pod zły adres. A teraz możesz już iść i ogłosić całemu światu, wliczając w to „Proroka", że moja matka zwariowała i wylądowała w Mungu – dokończył i zniknął w wejściu swojego namiotu.

- Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty, Malfoy! - krzyknęła, zaciskając nerwowo szczękę. - W ogóle mnie nie znasz – dodała już znacznie ciszej, tak, by nikt jej nie usłyszał.

* * *

Ciemne, ogromne pomieszczenie z wysokim sufitem. Tak... Skądś je znała. I na pewno wiązało się z czymś nieprzyjemnym.

_To dwór Malfoyów_ – zrozumiała nagle.

Rozejrzała się po sali, dostrzegając w przeciwległym kącie zarys jakiejś postaci. Kto to był…? Ta obszerna suknia z falbanami i burza czarnych włosów… Gdzieś już ją widziała…

Nagle na twarz kobiety padło światło, a z gardła Hermiony mimowolnie wydarł się okrzyk strachu. Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie ona! Nie ona!

- Crucio – szepnęła śmierciożerczyni i ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny powolnym, posuwistym krokiem, by wydłużyć jej cierpienia. Jej okropny przejmujący śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian.

Ciało Hermiony przeszyła fala nieopisanego bólu. Takiego, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała. Nierównającego się z niczym, co dotąd przeżyła.

- Zobacz, jak nasza mała szlama się wije! Czyż to nie cudowne? – Kobieta zachichotała histerycznie. – Może… żeby nie znudziła się nam tu za bardzo, urozmaicimy jej nieco czas?!

Zaklęcie przestało działać i Gryfonka opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Jej płonne nadzieje, że to koniec zabawy Bellatriks, zostały jednak szybko odegnane. Już po chwili poczuła na przedramieniu wbijające się w jej skórę paznokcie i usłyszała odgłos rozrywanej szaty.

- Chodź tu, mój drogi – oprawczyni skinęła głową na drugą postać, kryjącą się w cieniu.

Hermiona próbowała zobaczyć, kto się tam znajduje, lecz jej ciało, niespodziewanie, znowu zaczęło zwijać się w konwulsjach. Czy ona w ogóle jeszcze żyła? Przecież człowiek… Człowiek nie jest w stanie sprawić, by inny człowiek odczuwał ból aż tak straszny, przeszywający każdy, nawet najmniejszy, fragment ciała. Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby umarła. Śmierć. Jedyne wybawienie. Umrzeć! Szybciej! Niech ją zabiją!

- Zabij mnie… - wychrypiała ostatkiem sił.

- O, nie, nie, nie – Bellatriks wydawała się rozbawiona jej słowami. – Jeszcze nie czas! Musisz trochę pocierpieć, zanim oczyścimy świat Czarnego Pana z kolejnej obślizgłej szlamy. – Skrzywiła się teatralnie. – Poza tym, wybacz, ale nie mogę pozbawić się okazji do tak przedniej zabawy! Długo zastanawiałam się, co upokorzyłoby cię dostatecznie. Co odcisnęłoby na tobie wieczne piętno… Dosłownie. I wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Prawda, że genialny? – kobieta, podekscytowana, zwróciła się do wysokiej postaci, która nadal nie wychodziła z cienia. – Och, nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, mój kochanieńki. – Uformowała usta w podkówkę niczym pięcioletnie dziecko pozbawione cukierka i z dzikim błyskiem w oczach pochyliła się nad Hermioną. – Czas wziąć się do pracy – syknęła jej do ucha i ponownie złapała ją za ramię.

Ból, jaki Hermiona poczuła w tym momencie, coś, jakby przecinanie skóry ostrym nożem, mimo że skupiał się na tak małej powierzchni jej ciała, zdawał się być równie straszny jak ten poprzedni. A może nie…? Sama już nie wiedziała. Chyba powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie dawała rady udźwignąć tego, co na nią spadło. Tego, co zgotował jej los. Chciała być silna. Chciała walczyć. Chciała być jak ci Gryfoni, których bohaterstwo i męstwo opiewano w niejednej książce. Naprawdę bardzo chciała. Ale to wszystko ją przerosło. Była słaba. Była tchórzem. I marzyła… marzyła tylko o śmierci.

Z kącików jej oczu pociekły kolejne łzy. Tym razem były to łzy nie tylko bólu, lecz także rezygnacji, żalu i wstrętu… wstrętu do samej siebie.

Uniosła powieki i zwróciła wzrok w kierunku Bellatriks. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy na swoim ręku ujrzała krwawe ślady układające się w literę „s".

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że krzyczy. Krzyczy wniebogłosy, w pomieszczeniu wcale nie panowała cisza.

- Przestań! – odezwał się ktoś. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy słowo było skierowane do niej, czy też do śmierciożerczyni.

- Coś ty powiedział?! – Wszystkie mięśnie Bellatriks napięły się, a jej beztroska uleciała w jednej chwili.

- Po prostu przestań! – warknął ten ktoś przestraszonym, dziwnie znajomym głosem, nieskutecznie próbując nad nim zapanować.

I nagle Hermiona go ujrzała. Wyłonił się z cienia, a jego przerażone, rozbiegane oczy spotkały się z oczami dziewczyny, oczami, w których czaił się obłęd i z których zniknęło całe ciepło.

- Zabij mnie – szepnęła, usilnie się w niego wpatrując i myśląc o nim jako o ostatniej desce ratunku. Może… może okaże swą litość. On… Chociaż nie był zdolny do ludzkich uczuć, to może jednak teraz… - Proszę… - dodała, łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi falami niepowstrzymanego szlochu. Jeszcze chwila i postrada zmysły. Za jakie grzechy?!

- Przestań – rzucił cicho chłopak, niemal błagalnym tonem, w stronę Bellatriks, nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy dziewczyny.

Do uszu Hermiony znowu dobiegł histeryczny chichot kobiety. Dźwięczał jej cały czas w głowie.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – I znowu się roześmiała, jakby Malfoy opowiedział najzabawniejszy na świecie dowcip. - A teraz może zechcesz łaskawie powiedzieć, skąd mieliście miecz Gryffindora? - zwróciła się do dziewczyny, puszczając mimo uszu słowa Ślizgona.

- Nigdy – wykrztusiła Hermiona, zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi.

- Granger – przemówił do niej jakiś głos z oddali, lodowaty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. - Granger, obudź się. – Poczuła silny uścisk na nadgarstku. – Do cholery, obudź się. - Stalowoszare, zimne oczy, w które tak usilnie się wpatrywała, przemieniły się w... pozostały takie same.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknęła przestraszona, odsuwając się gwałtownie do tyłu.

- Ciszej! Obudzisz wszystkich – syknął Malfoy, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na przedramieniu dziewczyny. - Eee... Zaparzę herbatę – dodał trochę zakłopotany, podnosząc się szybko i kierując swoje kroki do wyjścia z namiotu. Miał wyraźną ochotę od niej uciec.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie samej – szepnęła, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musiało to zabrzmieć. Ale za nic w świecie nie chciała teraz zostać sama. Choćby nawet jej jedynym towarzyszem miał być Malfoy.

- Dobrze – powiedział trochę łagodniej, przyglądając się jej dziwnie. - Może... Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?

Przytaknęła i ruszyła za nim.

- Ja naprawdę nie chciałam – zaczęła roztrzęsiona, przycupnąwszy niezgrabnie na ziemi. - I nigdy, ale to nigdy nie doniosłabym o czymś takim „Prorokowi". W ogóle nie doniosłabym „Prorokowi" o czymkolwiek, kiedykolwiek...

- Wiem – przerwał jej, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

- Więc po co było ta cała durna gadka? - spytała oburzona.

- Dla zachowania starego porządku... starych zasad – odparł, śmiejąc się gorzko, ironicznie, jak człowiek zmęczony życiem, i przecierając dłonią podkrążone oczy. - Bo przecież nic nie może się zmienić – mruknął cicho, jakby tylko do siebie.

- Znam... Znam kogoś, kto by jej pomógł – szepnęła, a on spojrzał na nią bystro. - Jest taki psychiatra... Psychiatra to mugolski uzdrowiciel zajmujący się ludźmi z różnymi zaburzeniami i chorobami psychicznymi – wyjaśniła, widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. - Ukończył Hogwart, ale później podjął studia na mugolskiej uczelni. Pomógł już kilku osobom z Zakonu, które nie umiały sobie poradzić z pewnymi sprawami...

- I zapewne jedną z tych osób byłaś ty – zakpił.

- Nie – zaprzeczyła, nie zwracając uwagi na drwinę w jego głosie i biorąc ją za marną próbę obrony przed jej współczuciem. _Chociaż może powinnam go odwiedzić_. - On jest naprawdę dobry w tym, co robi.

- Za... Zastanowię się – powiedział niepewnie, zapatrzywszy się w jakiś punkt ponad jej głową.

Hermiona pomyślała, że musiał być zdesperowany, skoro rzeczywiście rozważał zwrócenie się o pomoc do kogoś, kto żył wśród mugoli.

- Dlaczego? - rzuciła po chwili, przerywając ciszę i przyglądając mu się intensywnie.

- Co dlaczego? - spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

- Dlaczego kazałeś jej wtedy przestać?

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

Westchnął głęboko i znowu uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

- Dlaczego? - drążyła dalej.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu... - Zawahał się. - Po prostu nie mogłem... Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Nie mogłem... Nie mogłem tego znieść – wyrzucił z siebie, a ona miała wrażenie, że bardzo dużo go to wyznanie kosztowało. - Może nawet ci współczułem? - Zaśmiał się histerycznie, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. Śmiał się coraz bardziej obłąkańczo, upewniając ją w prawdziwości swoich słów.

* * *

Obudziła się, czując przenikliwy chłód. Malfoy drzemał oparty o drzewo ze splecionymi na piersi rękoma. Po raz kolejny pomyślała, że zdawał się być potwornie zmęczony.

Zaczynało już świtać, lecz w jej głowie nadal dźwięczały wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo będzie ich żałował.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Tym razem z perspektywy Dracona.**

Nie zauważyła go. Siedziała na ławce, potrząsając głową i wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Na jej kolanach leżał zwinięty w kłębek czarno-biały kot, a u stóp drzemał stary owczarek szkocki.

Draco tak bardzo jej nienawidził. Nienawidził jej za to, że też obudziła się tak wcześnie. Za to, że musiała wypić za mało Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, o który prosiła wczoraj Kate, żonę bratanka pana Robinsona. Za to, że też tu przyszła. Za to, że też wybrała akurat to miejsce - z widokiem na całą dolinę. Za to, że starała się być miła i dobra nawet dla niego. Za to, że wszyscy ją lubili i zdobywała sympatię ludzi z ogromną łatwością. Za to, że miała przyjaciół, gotowych oddać życie, by ją ratować. Za to, że zawsze radziła sobie lepiej od niego. Za to, że zadała kłam słowom jego ojca. Za to, że udowodniła, iż wszystko, co wpajano mu od najmłodszych lat, wszystko, w co wierzył, zupełnie nie pokrywało się z rzeczywistością. Za to, że wcale nie była obrzydliwa, bezużyteczna, głupia. (Choć nigdy nie powie tego głośno.) Za to, że była mądra, inteligentna, zdolna. Za to, że była ładna. I za to, że... tak naprawdę nigdy niczym się od niego nie różniła.

Dziesiątki, setki powodów do nienawiści. I ten jeden - najważniejszy. Najbardziej nienawidził jej za to, że jej współczuł. Wtedy, gdy Bellatriks dostała ją w swoje ręce i wtedy, na sali sądowej, gdy mówiła o swoich rodzicach. To obce uczucie dopadło go i nie chciało dać za wygraną. Uczucie świadczące o jego słabości, a przecież on, Malfoy z krwi i kości, nie mógł być słaby. I w końcu sam nie wiedział, kogo bardziej nienawidził - jej za to, że wyzwoliła w nim to uczucie czy siebie za to, że okazał słabość.

Próbował analizować tę sytuację na tysiące sposobów. Chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego mimo paraliżującego strachu jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu sprzeciwić się Bellatriks. Ale ku swojemu niezadowoleniu nie rozumiał z tego zupełnie nic. I zapewne dalej gnębiłby Granger, dając upust swojej frustracji, bezsilności, gdyby jego matka... Gdyby najdroższa dla niego osoba na świecie nie zachorowała. Kiedy myślał, że nic złego nie może się już stać, że w końcu wyjdą na prostą, życie w brutalny sposób pokazało mu, jak bardzo się mylił. I nagle wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Wszystko inne straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Cała ta sprawa z Granger wydała mu się śmieszną błahostką, rozdmuchaną przez niego do nie wiadomo jakich rozmiarów.

Przejechał dłonią po zmarszczonym czole w nadziei, że ten gest pomoże mu odgonić nachalne myśli i już miał odejść, niezauważony przez nikogo, gdy dotąd śpiący pies poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i z głośnym, radosnym szczekaniem ruszył w jego kierunku. Na twarzy Hermiony najpierw odbił się strach, później ogromna niechęć, aż w końcu przywołała na usta sztuczny uśmiech. Draco prychnął pogardliwie, mruknął cicho „głupia" i zawrócił w stronę domu, nie chcąc dłużej na nią patrzeć.

* * *

Louis, bratanek pana Robinsona, od dobrych dwudziestu minut paplał jak najęty, raz po raz dolewając Draconowi whisky (oczywiście prawdziwej szkockiej whisky, a nie jakiegoś tam amerykańskiego albo co gorsza irlandzkiego dziadostwa). Gdy do pokoju, wprzódy delikatnie zapukawszy, weszła Granger, chłopak bodaj po raz pierwszy w życiu odetchnął z ulgą na jej widok, mając już naprawdę dosyć udawania, że interesuje go strzyżenie owiec i hodowla kur.

- Pink Floyd! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, zatrzymawszy się gwałtownie.

- Bingo! - odpowiedział uradowany Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko do Gryfonki. Draco, nie wiedząc, o co w tej wymianie zdań chodzi, podążył wzrokiem w kierunku starego gramofonu, na który spoglądał mężczyzna. _Aha, muzyka._ - Co jak co, ale jedno muszę przyznać mugolom – podjął po krótkiej pauzie Louis. - Muzykę mają wspaniałą. Chociaż! Chociaż! - Wycelował palcem w Hermionę. - Doszły mnie słuchy, że Roger Waters jest tak naprawdę charłakiem. Draco, znasz Watersów z Great Bookham, prawda? - zwrócił się do chłopaka.

- Tak, znam – przytaknął Draco. - Moja prapraprababka, Yasmine Malfoy, była z domu Waters. Ale nie przypominam sobie żadnego Rogera w pięciu pokoleniach wstecz – dodał zgodnie z prawdą, po czym, nie zauważając zawodu na twarzy Louisa, wsłuchał się w cichą muzykę wydobywającą się z zabytkowego urządzenia. W duchu musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że podobało mu się brzmienie tego zespołu (Pink Float? Nie, Floyd. Pink Floyd.), mimo iż zupełnie różniło się to od Beethovena, Mozarta, Haydna, Bacha, Debussy'ego czy chociażby Chopina, na których się wychowywał. Te wszystkie koncerty odbywające się w ich dworze... Wpływowi goście, mężczyźni w smokingach, kobiety w eleganckich sukniach do samej ziemi. I on gdzieś tam, całkowicie zbędny, przemykając między nimi, nie odzywając się, tak jak przykazał mu ojciec...

Wykrzywił usta w gorzkim uśmiechu na wspomnienie zawodu, jakiego doznał, gdy dowiedział się, że żaden z klasyków wiedeńskich, wbrew temu, co twierdził jego ojciec, nie był czarodziejem. Czuł się wtedy oszukany. Zaczynało do niego docierać, że obraz świata, który kreował przed nim Lucjusz, składał się z samych kłamstw, a czystokrwiści wcale nie odznaczali się wybitnymi osiągnięciami.

- Widział pan... - Spokojny głos Granger zakończył jego rozmyślania. Dziewczyna, słysząc głośne chrząknięcie Louisa, przerwała i oblała się rumieńcem. - Widziałeś – poprawiła się. - film*, jaki powstał na podstawie tego albumu?

- Film? - spytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna. - Ach! Film! - Zaśmiał się, uderzając dłonią w kolano. - Te przeskakujące fotografie? Nie, nie widziałem.

- Nie widziałeś?! Koniecznie musisz go zobaczyć! Koniecznie! Ta przejmująca muzyka, wspaniałe ujęcia... Wszystko staje się takie zrozumiałe, jasne - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana.

- Moja żona od ponad piętnastu lat próbuje namówić mnie do kupna telewiroza... telewizora, a tej czarującej, młodej damie wystarczyła jedna rozmowa...

- Louis, ja wszystko słyszę! - krzyknęła Kate, wchodząc do pokoju i patrząc na męża surowym wzrokiem. Po chwili roześmiała się serdecznie i usiadła w fotelu obok Hermiony, sięgając po szklankę z alkoholem.

- Może to jednak my powinniśmy zająć się dziećmi? - spytała dziewczyna, spoglądając ukradkiem na Dracona.

- O, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - odparła Kate, machając wskazującym palcem. - Naszym córkom przyda się lekcja pokory. Od dłuższego czasu są po prostu nieznośne. Rozumiesz, ten wiek... - Przewróciła oczami.

Granger pokiwała głową, udając, że rozumie i uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie.

- A jak pracuje się wam z panią Robinson... Znaczy z Elaine – zmieniła temat Kate, patrząc na swoich gości.

- Pani Robinson!** Też ją tak nazywasz? - spytała Gryfonka z podobnym entuzjazmem, z jakim mówiła wcześniej o muzyce, a Draco znów poczuł, że nie wie, o co w tej wymianie zdań chodzi.

- „Absolwent"! - rzuciła Kate, a jej twarz nagle odmłodniała o kilka lat. - Zauważyłaś to podobieństwo, prawda?

- Oczywiście! - odpowiedziała Granger i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna widzi ją tak beztroską. - Żebyś zobaczyła, jak patrzy na Malfoya! - wykrzyknęła, po czym zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok, przypominając sobie, że chłopak siedział kilka metrów od niej.

- Jaki absolwent? Jaka pani Robinson? Możecie mi wyjaśnić? - spytał Louis, zdając się być równie zdezorientowanym co Draco.

- Gdybyś się nie sprzeciwiał kupnu telewizora, wiedziałbyś, o czym rozmawiamy – odfuknęła Kate.

- Jest taki film, który nazywa się „Absolwent" – zaczęła Granger swoim przemądrzałym tonem. - I właśnie ten tytułowy absolwent wdaje się w romans ze starszą od siebie kobietą, panią Robinson.

- A nasza Elaine zachowuje się bardzo podobnie do filmowej pani Robinson – dokończyła Kate. - Czy to nie zabawny zbieg okoliczności? - Uśmiechnęła się.

- Zaraz, zaraz – Zawahał się Louis. - Chcecie powiedzieć, że Elaine lubi młodszych?! Że... ogląda się za Draconem?! Przecież to niemoralne... To rodzina!

- Rodzina?! - Ślizgon przeglądał w pamięci drzewo genealogiczne rodu Malfoyów i Blacków. - To niemożliwe – zaprzeczył.

- Och, możliwe – odparł Louis. - Matka mojego ojca i męża Elaine to Violet Black.

- Violet Black? Pierwsze słyszę – Draco był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o żadnej Violet, a przecież wszystkie powiązania rodzinne miał w małym palcu i choćby ktoś wyrwał go ze snu o trzeciej w nocy, udzieliłby poprawnej odpowiedzi na każde pytanie dotyczące jego przodków.

- Violet... Violet... Syriusz o niej wspominał! - wtrąciła Granger. Chłopak po raz kolejny pomyślał, jak bardzo jej nienawidzi. Znowu musiała wiedzieć więcej od niego. Nawet o jego własnej rodzinie. - Syriusz Black – wyjaśniła, dostrzegając niepewne spojrzenie Kate. - Na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków po Violet zostało tylko puste miejsce. Wydziedziczono ją.

- Dokładnie – Uśmiechnął się smutno Louis. - Więc dlatego nigdy o niej nie słyszałeś – zwrócił się do Dracona. - Violet wyszła za zdrajcę krwi, za mojego dziadka, i wszelkie ślady o jej istnieniu zatarto w rodzinnych księgach Blacków.

Ślizgon westchnął ciężko, znowu czując się oszukanym.

- Elaine naprawdę ogląda się za młodszymi? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Louis, wykrzywiając twarz.

- Wy, mężczyźni, jesteście tacy niespostrzegawczy! - mruknęła Kate. - Lubi sobie na nich popatrzeć. To wszystko. Na szczęście nie rzuca się na nich jak pani Robinson... Draco, strasznie zbladłeś. – Kobieta skupiła wzrok na Ślizgonie. - Lepiej zmieńmy temat – dodała szybko, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Draco odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, próbując odegnać od siebie wizję nagiej Elaine Robinson rzucającej się na niego mimo jego usilnych protestów.

* * *

W pokoju zapadła krępująca cisza. Znaczące spojrzenia, które posyłali sobie Kate i Louis, zostawiając ich samych, sprawiły, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Granger za to błądziła wzrokiem po kolekcji płyt ułożonych w pudełku na małym stoliku. Tylko po gwałtownych ruchach jej dłoni był w stanie stwierdzić, że ona również bardzo się denerwowała i najchętniej bez słowa wybiegłaby z pomieszczenia. Przynajmniej na jednej płaszczyźnie miał nad nią przewagę. Nigdy nie okazywał swoich emocji. Panował nad każdym, nawet najmniejszym, gestem. Nie zdradzał go żaden szczegół. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy maskę, którą przybierał, nadal mógł nazywać maską, czy aby nie stała się jego integralną częścią. W jego głowie nieustannie brzmiały słowa rodziców. Nie okazuj emocji. Nigdy. Matka powtarzała mu to, chcąc go uchronić przed gniewem Czarnego Pana. Ojciec z kolei uważał, że należenie do rodu Malfoyów zobowiązuje go do nieujawniania swoich słabości, tłumienia ich w sobie. A Granger, choć na pierwszy rzut oka spokojna, była tak naprawdę jak otwarta księga, której czytaniu nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Delikatnie sięgnęła po jedną z płyt i niepewnie podeszła do gramofonu. Po chwili z urządzenia popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki nieznanej Draconowi melodii.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone _

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share _

_And no one dared _

_Disturb the sound of silence._

_"Fools" said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed _

_To the neon God they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning,_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls. _

_And whisper'd in the sounds of silence._***

Draco wsłuchał się w słowa piosenki i odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś wkrada się do jego świata, że dziewczyna włączyła ją umyślnie, że przejrzała go na wylot, że wiedziała, kto był tam, w środku. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, policzki zaczęły go palić, a koszula wydała mu się nagle nieznośnie ciasna. Czuł się nagi. Czuł się, jakby ktoś bardzo brutalnie zerwał z jego twarzy tę maskę pogardliwej obojętności. I poczuł jeszcze, jak wiele ich łączyło. Że ona też utożsamiała się z tym tekstem, że także była na wskroś przejęta pięknem tego utworu i przytłaczająca prawdą, jaką ze sobą niósł. I wiedział, że coś niepokojącego wisiało teraz w powietrzu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ulotności tej chwili. A ona niespodziewanie odwróciła się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. I wtedy wytworzyło się między nimi jakieś dziwne napięcie, nić porozumienia, coś, co zdarza się raz na sto lat. Gdyby ktoś w tamtym momencie spytał go, jak wyglądała Hermiona, bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że pięknie.

_W świecie mugoli też istnieje magia_ - pomyślał.

* * *

- I? Jak wam się podobało?! - spytała pani Robinson, wyściskawszy wszystkie dzieci i uspokoiwszy się odrobinę. Dziesięć głosów odpowiedziało jej równocześnie. - Nic nie rozumiem! Po kolei! - krzyknęła, kręcąc głową. - Jack – zwróciła się do najmłodszego chłopca. - Ty pierwszy. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco.

- Doiliśmy kozy! - zaczął. - Pan Draco uczył nas jeździć konno! Raz prawie spadłem z konia. Gdyby pani Hermiona nie...

Ale Draco już nie słuchał. Myślami był przy swojej matce i tylko od czasu do czasu do jego świadomości przebijał się obraz pewnej dziewczyny, której spojrzenia starał się uniknąć.

* * *

- Mogę ją zobaczyć? - spytał, zajmując wskazane mu przez uzdrowiciela krzesło.

- Tak, ale na razie pacjentka śpi – odparł mężczyzna, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pliku papierów, który trzymał w rękach.

Draco poczuł falę zalewającego go gniewu.

- Śpi?! - warknął, zapominając o dobrych manierach.

- Przecież mówiłem już, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze w stanie nic...

- Moja matka leży tu od prawie tygodnia i ciągle słyszę tylko, że śpi, że nic nie jesteście w stanie zrobić. Poicie ją hektolitrami Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu – syknął. _Głupie prawo._**** - Do cholery, ile można czekać, zanim weźmiecie się do pracy?!

- Proszę się uspokoić – rzucił uzdrowiciel lekceważącym tonem, nadal uważnie studiując notatki.

- Nie widzisz, z kim rozmawiasz? - _Raz kozie śmierć._ Draco ściszył głos do jadowitego szeptu, na co mężczyzna w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Nie znasz Malfoyów? - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, dostrzegając przerażoną minę uzdrowiciela. - Nie znasz? Więc mogę cię zapewnić, że nie chciałbyś im zajść za skórę i że nigdy nie rzucają słów na wiatr. – Pochylił się w jego stronę. - A teraz, jeśli chcesz dożyć późnej starości, pozwolisz mi zabrać stąd moją matkę, historia jej choroby zniknie z kartoteki. Ach, i o niczym nie poinformujesz ministerstwa – syknął, celując w mężczyznę palcem.

Liczył na to, że uzdrowiciel nie podda się tak łatwo i będzie mógł się nad nim poznęcać trochę dłużej. Przecież tak uwielbiał gnębić ludzi. Niestety spotkał go przykry zawód.

* * *

Zwariował. Na pewno zwariował. Ale gdzie indziej miałby się udać? Kto mógłby jej pomóc? Może błędem było samo zabranie ją z Munga... Nie, to nie był błąd. Tam by jej nie pomogli. A dla niej zrobiłby wszystko. Choćby oznaczało to udanie się z prośbą do Granger.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Nic. Cisza. Wiedział, że trzeba było przyjść wcześniej. Spróbował jeszcze raz, obiecując sobie, że jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, nic by się nie stało, deportowałby się stamtąd. Gdy był już przy dziewięciu, usłyszał lekkie szuranie, a później szczęk zamka. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Nim Draco zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna zaczęła zamykać drzwi.

- Zaczekaj! - krzyknął chłopak zdenerwowany.

- Malfoy, dlaczego nachodzisz mnie w środku nocy?! - syknęła, wystawiając głowę na korytarz. - I w ogóle skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? - spytała podejrzliwie, marszcząc czoło.

- Chodzi... Chodzi o moją matkę. Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział, powtarzając sobie, że to wszystko przecież dla jego matki.

Dziewczyna wahała się przez moment, po czym otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

- Wejdź - rzuciła cicho, patrząc na niego z niepokojem... i z czymś, co wydało mu się troską.

* * *

*Chodzi oczywiście o "The Wall";

**Pani Robinson - główna bohaterka filmu "Absolwent"; jeśli ktoś go jeszcze jakimś cudem nie widział, to musi to natychmiast nadrobić!

***The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel - piosenka z filmu "Absolwent" (cudowna);

****W moim magicznym świecie każdy poważniej chory czarodziej ma obowiązek udać się do Munga;


	10. Rozdział 9

- Jestem gotowa – powiedziała Hermiona, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni i bezskutecznie próbując zapanować nad drżącymi rękoma. Ale on i tak na nią nie patrzył. Unikał jej wzroku jak ognia. Od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru. - Czy to naprawdę nie może zaczekać do rana? - spytała delikatnie, dobrze znając odpowiedź. Widziała, jak szczęki chłopaka zacisnęły się nerwowo.

- Nie, nie może. – Jego głos był jednak spokojny. Tradycyjnie pobrzmiewała w nim pewność siebie. - Za bardzo... Za bardzo się o nią boję. – Rozluźnił ciasno zawiązany krawat. - Tak bardzo, że przestaję racjonalnie myśleć – wyszeptał, w końcu spoglądając na Hermionę. Po chwili roześmiał się sztucznie, jakby w nadziei, że to wystarczy, by jego wyznanie straciło na ważności. Oczy chłopaka zdawały się mimo to mówić coś zupełnie innego. Malfoy się bał. Bał się jak cholera. I to nie o samego siebie, lecz o swoją matkę. Intensywność, z jaką wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, zmusiła ją do odwrócenia wzroku.

A jeśli... A jeśli z jego strony to była tylko gra, zimne wyrachowanie? Sposób, by zdobyć jej przychylność? Na brodę Merlina, jeszcze trochę, a uwierzyłaby, że Ślizgon jest uosobieniem najczystszego dobra. Ale wiadomo przecież, że tacy jak on nigdy się nie zmieniają. _Nie, każdy może się zmienić, każdy ma prawo do drugiej szansy._

- Złap mnie za ramię – rzuciła cicho, pragnąc natychmiast wydostać się z dusznego pomieszczenia. Chłopak podniósł się powoli z krzesła i sięgnął po marynarkę. - Nie gryzę – dodała, wyczuwając jego wahanie. To nieśmiałe zapewnienie spotkało się z oburzonym prychnięciem Malfoya, który szybko, starając się zatuszować wcześniejsze ociąganie, objął szczupłymi palcami jej drobny nadgarstek. Pod wpływem jego dotyku serce Hermiony wykonało jakąś niebezpieczną akrobację.

_To tylko Malfoy_, skarciła się w duchu. _Tylko Malfoy... Tyle że nie codziennie zdarza się, by dotykał cię ktoś, kto przez siedem lat krzywił się na sam twój widok i na każdym kroku dawał ci do zrozumienia, że jesteś gorsza, że jesteś... szlamą. _

Dziewczyna mimowolnie spojrzała na swoje przedramię. Dopiero zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie Ślizgona wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, deportowała ich na nieoświetloną, leśną drogę. Przeraźliwie wyjący wiatr sprawił, że automatycznie wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła bliżej chłopaka. Ten natomiast ścisnął mocniej jej nadgarstek, najwyraźniej zapominając, kto stoi obok niego.

- Gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy? - Nagle puścił jej rękę, po czym wlepił wzrok w kieszenie marynarki i zaczął je wygładzać, udając ogromne zainteresowanie drogą tkaniną. Był zmieszany. Nawet w tak słabym świetle zauważyła rumieńce na jego policzkach.

- Mark to... hmm... ekscentryk. Nie wspominałam? - spytała, a kiedy w odpowiedzi brew Malfoya wystrzeliła w górę, kontynuowała: - Nie można teleportować się w promieniu dwóch kilometrów od jego posiadłości.

Chłopak wyraźnie zwolnił kroku, zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał.

- Ale to niemożliwe... Do tego potrzeba byłoby kilku czarodziejów. Kilkunastu.

- To był jego warunek – odparła Hermiona, wpatrując się w częściowo przysłonięty chmurami księżyc. - On... On nie lubi magii. On jej nienawidzi. Jej i całego czarodziejskiego świata. Zastanawiasz się, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku? - rzuciła, widząc niedowierzanie na jego twarzy. - Tak, wbrew pozorom, choć to dla ciebie niepojęte, można nienawidzić magii. On pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i nigdy nie pozwolono mu o tym zapomnieć. - Dziewczyna niespodziewanie zobaczyła przed oczami dwunastoletniego Malfoya, krzyczącego za nią „szlama". - Nie wiem, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, ale to musiało być coś strasznego. Coś niewyobrażalnie przerażającego. Coś, co sprawiło, że raz na zawsze chciał się odciąć od magicznego świata. - „Tacy jak ty nie zasługują, by żyć! Któregoś dnia, Granger, któregoś dnia..." - tłukło się jej po głowie. - Obiecał nam pomóc, ale pod warunkiem, że spełnimy jego żądania, a te właśnie oscylowały głównie wokół magii. Najlepiej nie przyznawaj się, że jesteś Malfoyem – powiedziała nagle ostro, ostatnie słowo wypluwając z siebie niczym obelgę. Widziała, jak chłopak zdławił przekleństwo.

* * *

- Kto, u licha?! - Malfoy wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego, nie widząc źródła dźwięku.

- Hermiona Granger – powiedziała dziewczyna, nachylając się nad domofonem przy bramie.

- Kto?! - powtórzył głos.

- Hermiona! Hermiona Granger! – krzyknęła Gryfonka.

- Hasło! - zażądał ktoś.

- Qui pro quo. - Brama ustąpiła z cichym brzękiem, a ku nim już spieszył wysoki mężczyzna, zawiązując po drodze bordowy szlafrok.

- Coś się stało? - spytał, łapiąc Hermionę za ramiona i potrząsając nią lekko. Na jego czole uformowała się duża zmarszczka. - Coś z Molly?!

- Nie... - zaczęła. - Z Molly wszystko w porządku. Tylko mój... kolega... – Spojrzała na Ślizgona. – On potrzebuje... Jego matka niezwłocznie potrzebuje pomocy – rzuciła niepewnie. - Mógłbyś... - urwała, widząc minę Marka. Mężczyzna puścił ją i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę chłopaka.

- Ty. - Wycelował w niego palcem, przyglądając się badawczo niespotykanie jasnym włosom Dracona. Po chwili na jego twarzy odbiło się obrzydzenie. - Ty jesteś Malfoy – syknął lekarz. - Cholerny Malfoy! Hermiono, zabierz go stąd – wyszeptał. - Natychmiast – wrzasnął, gdy dziewczyna nie zareagowała.

- Ale – zająknęła się Gryfonka, czując tę nieznośną bezsilność - ona naprawdę potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

- Zabierz go stąd, słyszysz?! - krzyknął mężczyzna, cofając się w kierunku domu.

- Mark, proszę... - spróbowała jeszcze raz.

- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo.

Nagle poczuła rozpierającą ją złość.

- To twój obowiązek. - Podniosła głos. - Twój obowiązek! Udzielić jej pomocy! Słyszysz?! Jesteś lekarzem!

- Zasrany obowiązek. Gówno mnie to obchodzi – odparł, odwracając się do niej plecami. Hermionie przemknęło przez głowę, jak ktoś tak niezrównoważony psychicznie mógł leczyć innych, skoro sam nie był w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami.

- Błagam, Mark – zaczęła, czując napływające do oczu łzy. - Pomóż jej...

- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Dlaczego chcesz pomóc temu... temu... temu śmierciożercy?! Temu prześladowcy porządnych ludzi? Temu wytworowi Voldemorta, gotowemu zamordować cię, kiedy tylko stracisz czujność? - wyrzucił z siebie.

- Mark, każdy... każdy zasługuje na pomoc, każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę – powiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak pompatycznie musiało to brzmieć. A ona naprawdę w to wierzyła. - Draco... Gdyby nie on... Nasze losy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Byłoby o wiele trudniej. On pomagał. Jego matka... Ona jest wszystkim, co on ma.

* * *

Siedziała w kuchni, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w kubek z zimną już herbatą. Nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się po wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczoru. Przez całą noc dręczyły ją wizje tej nowej, wyniszczonej Narcyzy, mówiącej od rzeczy i raz po raz rozglądającej się nerwowo, jakby ktoś nieustannie ich śledził. Kiedy Hermiona się obudziła, koszmary wcale nie zniknęły. Jej analityczny umysł nie pozwolił nawet na krótki odpoczynek. Od samego rana odtwarzała w głowie wszystkie rozmowy, gesty, spojrzenia...

_- Draco – konspiracyjnym szeptem odezwała się Narcyza, poprawiając włosy i rzucając Hermionie – zapewne w jej mniemaniu – dyskretne spojrzenie. - Co tu robi ta dziewczyna? Jeśli ojciec się dowie... - Kobieta wzdrygnęła się. - Jeśli Bella się dowie... - Głos jej się załamał, na co chłopak, nie mówiąc nic, złapał jej dłoń i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust._

_- Zostaw to mnie – odparł po chwili pokrzepiającym tonem i uśmiechnął się do matki ciepło._

_- Ojciec cię kocha – zaczęła nagle Narcyza, najwyraźniej zapominając o obecności Hermiony, po czym spojrzała czule na Dracona. - On naprawdę cię kocha – powtórzyła z mocą. - Tylko... On tylko nie potrafi tego okazywać. - Gryfonka, modląc się, by Mark wrócił możliwie szybko, usłyszała, jak chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. - Draco, wybacz mu... Wybacz..._

Słowa Narcyzy, zupełnie nieświadomej obecności Hermiony, sprawiły, że dziewczyna poczuła się, jakby, stojąc za drzwiami ze szklanką przy głowie, podsłuchiwała czyjąś rozmowę, jakby w wyraźny sposób naruszała czyjąś prywatność. Wolałaby nie słyszeć tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedzieć, że kobieta wierzy, iż jej mąż, jej siostra, oni oboje żyją. Nigdy też nie chciała zastanawiać się nad relacją, która łączyła Dracona z jego ojcem. Prościej było założyć, że chłopak miał sielskie dzieciństwo, nie musząc się o nic troszczyć i stale otrzymując pochwały od dumnego Lucjusza. Ale Narcyza rzuciła na to inne światło.

On naprawdę cię kocha, Hermiona znowu usłyszała w myślach jej głos. On naprawdę cię kocha.

Malfoy od zawsze starał się skupiać na sobie uwagę innych, od zawsze pragnął nadmiernej atencji. Gryfonka brała to jednak za zachowanie typowe dla czystokrwistego czarodzieja z ogromnym majątkiem, sięgającymi średniowiecza rodzinnymi tradycjami oraz ze sporym przerostem ego. Nigdy nie przypisywała temu żadnych głębszych powodów, ale... ale może się myliła? Może jedynym, którego uwagi chłopak pragnął, był tak naprawdę jego ojciec? Może, robiąc wokół siebie tyle szumu, chciał sobie zrekompensować brak choćby namiastki czułości ze strony Lucjusza? _Nie_, zaśmiała się gardłowo. _On przecież nie potrzebuje miłości, on nie jest zdolny do odczuwania czegokolwiek_, pomyślała, przypominając sobie, jak poprzedniego dnia płakała przez niego po raz kolejny, jak zwykle obiecując sobie, że ten będzie już ostatni.

_Żałowała, że poszła za Ślizgonem na ten cholerny taras, kiedy Mark odprowadził Narcyzę do swojego gabinetu, ale niezwłocznie potrzebowała świeżego powietrza, a Malfoy... Malfoy zaczął się wtedy nakręcać. Próbował jej coś udowodnić, chciał odreagować na niej całą frustrację, cały ten stres. Poczuła się jak zaszczute zwierzę, wpędzone w róg klatki, niemające możliwości ucieczki. _

_Opierał się o balustradę, zaciągając się papierosem i świdrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. Nerwowym ruchem odgarniał raz po raz opadające mu na przerażająco jasne oczy pojedyncze kosmyki włosów. Wydawał się być niezdrowo podniecony, ulotniło się gdzieś jego opanowanie._

Piękny_, skonstatowała z roztargnieniem Hermiona. _

_- Granger, jakaś ty naiwna. - Jego chłodny głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Nadchodził kolejny atak. - Naprawdę myślałaś, że te pięćset godzin, które muszę odpracować, to cała kara? - Prychnął pogardliwie._

_- Ja... – zająknęła się. _

_- Ty... Co ty wiesz o świecie? Naprawdę myślałaś, że to było wszystko? – wyrzucał z siebie, ruszywszy w jej stronę. - Do ministerialnego skarbca nasze pieniądze, tysiące galeonów, wpłynęły szerokim strumieniem. A, zapomniałem! Nie napisali o tym w „Proroku"? - Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że te pięćset godzin to było za mało. Że coś tutaj nie grało. Ale liczyła na to, że Kingsley nie pozwoli, w przeciwieństwie do Knota, na żadne niejasności. Czy to źle, że starała się wierzyć w dobro ludzi? - Sądząc po twojej minie – nie napisali. No bo po co ministerstwo miałoby to rozgłaszać? Żeby potem musieć się tłumaczyć ze wszelkich wydatków na nieokreślone cele? Z tych sowitych premii? Ze znikających w zastraszającym tempie pieniędzy? Nie, to byłoby bez sensu. - Stał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. - Co ty wiesz o życiu? - powtórzył, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się jej z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy._

_I wtedy to poczuła. Poczuła, że ma go dość, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. _

_- Ty przeklęty ignorancie – zaczęła lodowatym tonem. - Nachodzisz mnie w nocy, staram ci się pomóc, staram się pomóc komuś, kto mnie nienawidzi, a mimo to nie potrafisz okazać nawet krzty wdzięczności. Nie potrafisz nawet udawać, że jesteś mi wdzięczny. Przekonałam Marka. Jakimś cudem. Chyba przyznasz, że nie było łatwo. Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie przyznasz. A teraz stoisz tu i złościsz się na cały świat niczym krnąbrne dziecko. Nie, nie na cały świat. Na jedną dziewczynę, zapewne winną każdemu nieszczęściu, dotykającemu sławetny ród mężnych Malfoyów. - Chciał jej przerwać, ale nie pozwoliła mu. - Co ja wiem o życiu? Będziemy się licytować? A co ty wiesz o życiu? - Jej głos stał się dziwnie piskliwy. - Zawsze dostawałeś to, czego chciałeś, chowany pod kloszem. Miałeś kiedyś dość wszystkiego? Czułeś się, jakbyś stracił sens życia? Zastanawiałeś się, jakby to było, gdyby skończyć z tym wszystkim? Jakby to było, gdyby ciebie nie było? Jakby to było, tak naprawdę się zabić? W rękach trzymać przeznaczenie*? - Zakręciło się jej w głowie. - Za dużo. Powiedziałam za dużo – szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do Malfoya. - Co ja tu jeszcze robię? - mówiła dalej jak w amoku, zasłaniając dłonią coraz mocniej szczypiące oczy. - Ja... Ja już pójdę. Nie jestem już potrzebna – rzuciła cicho, prostując się nieznacznie. - Tak, lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę. - Omiotła wszystko niewidzącym spojrzeniem i odwróciła się w kierunku domu. _

_- Zaczekaj. - Usłyszała i poczuła na ramieniu palce chłopaka. Wzdrygnęła się._

_- Nie... Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała bezbarwnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem i ruszyła przed siebie. _

_Gdy tylko znalazła się za bramą, poza zasięgiem wzroku Malfoya, z jej piersi wydarł się gorzki szloch. Biegła. Biegła, ile tylko sił w nogach, dysząc ciężko i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na czające się w ciemnościach straszliwe kształty._

_- St. Mary Mead – rzekła w myślach, by po chwili znaleźć się w jedynym miejscu, w którym mogła zaznać ukojenia. Opadła ciężko na siedzenie starej huśtawki i zaczęła się kołysać, wpatrując się w okrągły księżyc..._

- Ktoś tu wrócił później niż ja – rzuciła Ginny, wchodząc do kuchni i przerywając rozważania Hermiony. - Gdzie byłaś? Spotkałaś się z Colinem, tak? - spytała, ziewnąwszy przeciągle.

- Z Colinem? - powtórzyła po niej Hermiona. - Tak, z Colinem. - Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, starając się, by kłamstwo zabrzmiało jak najbardziej wiarygodnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – powiedziała Ginny, przecierając oczy.

- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tylko... trochę zmęczona.

Rudowłosa w odpowiedzi wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i zabrała się za przygotowywanie herbaty.

W pierwszym odruchu Hermiona miała ochotę opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim, lecz potem pomyślała, że czasami zdarzają się rzeczy, o których nie mówi się nawet najlepszym przyjaciółkom. Malfoy powierzył jej swoją tajemnicę. Zaufał jej. Choć nie znaczyło to dla niej dużo, jakaś jej część nie była w stanie pozwolić sobie na nadszarpnięcie tego już i tak nikłego zaufania.

* * *

- Hermiono, chodź tutaj – krzyknęła Ginny.

- Co się stało? - spytała dziewczyna, wchodząc do salonu. - Ach. - Zdziwiła się, widząc małą sowę krążącą pod sufitem i pohukującą cicho. Do nóżki miała przyczepioną zielono-srebrną kopertę.

- To chyba do ciebie – rzuciła Ginny. Sówka, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, podleciała do Gryfonki i przysiadła na jej dłoni.

_Hermiona Granger_ – widniał napis na spodzie koperty, a każda litera była misternie wykaligrafowana.

- Od kogo to? - Rudowłosa nie mogła powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

- Nie mam pojęcia...

Hermiona z lekkim wahaniem otworzyła kopertę.

- I?! Co to? - dopytywała się Ginny.

- Bilety na koncert.

- Na koncert? Od kogo?

- Od... Od Colina. - Hermiona skłamała po raz kolejny.

- A dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że od jakiegoś Ślizgona! - Zaśmiała się.

- Sugerujesz coś? - syknęła Hermiona.

- Nie. - Ginny wyglądała na zdezorientowaną nagłą zmianą przyjaciółki. - To tylko żart, zwykły żart. Rozumiesz, zielono-srebrna koperta. Zielono-srebrna.

- Tak, żart... Tak – mruknęła Hermiona i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

Skąd on miał te bilety? Przecież były nie zdobycia dla zwykłego śmiertelnika! Ach, zapomniała, on nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem – był Malfoyem. A ona marzyła o tym koncercie od bardzo dawna. Dałaby się pokroić, by móc tam iść. Czy powinna je jednak przyjąć? Czy powinna przyjąć cokolwiek od _Niego_? Babcia mówiła zawsze, że to nieładnie zwracać prezenty. Nie wspominała niestety o tych przeraźliwie drogich i o tych otrzymanych od największych wrogów.

* * *

- Ja... – zaczęła Hermiona, przystając przy biurku Malfoya i bawiąc się paskiem płaszcza. Dopiero teraz, gdy wychodziła z pracy, udało jej się go zagadnąć. - To nie było potrzebne. - Sięgnęła do swojej torebki.

- Ależ było – sprzeciwił się Draco, patrząc na nią dziwnie i uśmiechając się lekko. - Poza tym... czy nie słyszałaś, że zwracanie prezentów nie jest w dobrym tonie? Uznaj to za dowód mojej daleko idącej wdzięczności – powiedział bez żadnej zgryźliwości. - A Malfoyowie – dodał – my nie lubimy mieć długów.

- Dzię... Dziękuję – rzekła Hermiona, rumieniąc się. - To... To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony. - Na jej twarzy zagościł niepewny uśmiech.

- Chciałem... Chciałem cię... Chciałem cię też przeprosić – Draco wyrzucił z siebie z ogromną trudnością, nagle poważniejąc. - To... To nie było potrzebne. - Zacisnął dłonie na blacie biurka, skupiając na nich wzrok.

- Nie gniewam się – Gryfonka odparła nieco sztywno, czując się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Przecież on nie powinien przepraszać. On nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał. - Ja... Ja już pójdę – powiedziała cicho, cofając się w kierunku wyjścia. - To... To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – powtórzyła, po raz kolejny uśmiechając się delikatnie, i skinąwszy mu głową, zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

- I właśnie... Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś pójść tam ze mną... Oczywiście to tylko taka luźna propozycja, jeśli masz już jakieś plany, będziesz zajęty...

- No jasne, że chciałbym – Colin przerwał Hermionie. - Jak mógłbym przepuścić coś takiego? Takie rzeczy zdarzają się raz na kilkanaście lat! Matko, dziewczyno, skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś te bilety? - spytał podekscytowany.

- Ma się swoje sposoby – odpowiedziała Gryfonka, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś cudowna? - Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował delikatnie. - A kiedy to będzie dokładnie? - Spoważniał, odsuwając ją nagle od siebie.

- Piętnastego września – odparła Hermiona, przyglądając się badawczo Colinowi.

- Ach – westchnął chłopak, jakby lekko zdenerwowany.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – rzekł, na powrót się rozluźniając.

- Na pewno? – spytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

- Tak, tak. Zrobiło mi się tylko trochę niedobrze. - Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

_Cóż za nieudolne kłamstwo_, pomyślała Hermiona.

* * *

*_Mówił: – Ciekawe, jak to jest tak naprawdę zabić. W rękach trzymać przeznaczenie, jego panem być._ - fragment piosenki _To nie był film_ zespołu Myslovitz. Kiedy napisałam "tak naprawdę się zabić", mój umysł automatycznie dopowiedział resztę... No i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.


	11. Rozdział 10

- Dziękuję, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie.

- To dla mnie czysta przyjemność, Mark – rzekła Hermiona, zajmując odsunięte przez mężczyznę krzesło. - Poza tym... Jak mogłabym ci odmówić? Jestem twoją dłużniczką.

- Nie ty, tylko ten młody Malfoy. On jest moim dłużnikiem. Ale do niego wrócimy później. Teraz powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? Jak ci się układa? - Mark spojrzał na nią z troską.

- Pytasz jako lekarz czy przyjaciel? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Najpierw jako lekarz. – Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Mam problemy ze snem – przyznała szczerze. - Kładę się bardzo zmęczona, a mimo to nie mogę zasnąć. Mnóstwo złych myśli kłębi mi się wtedy w głowie. Rozumiesz, człowiek tak leży bezczynnie, zupełnie sam, nic nie odwraca jego uwagi od zmartwień, więc mimowolnie rozdrapuje stare rany, zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby... - Zapatrzyła się w okno. - A potem... Potem robi mu się niedobrze, serce zaczyna szybciej bić i nie ma mowy o żadnym spaniu. Przewraca się jedynie z boku na bok, bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić. - Wbiła paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, czując zalewającą ją bezsilność.

- Trzeba zatem odwrócić uwagę od tych złych myśli. Masz chyba jakieś radio? Albo telewizor?

- Nigdy nie byłam zwolenniczką zasypiania z telewizorem. To wbrew prawidłowej higienie snu – odparła Hermiona, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Ale w twoim przypadku przyczyną bezsenności nie jest nieprawidłowa higiena snu. Większość lekarzy twierdzi, że należy zasypiać w ciszy. Tylko co zrobić, gdy ta cisza okazuje się zbyt męcząca, a żadne wydumane ćwiczenia relaksacyjne nie pomagają? Czasami cisza daje naszym umysłom zbyt duże pole do popisu. Musisz więc ją zagłuszyć. Zagłuszyć ją. Zagłuszyć ciszę. Ciszę zagłuszyć. Zabawne, czyż nie? - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. - To chyba lepsze niż każdego ranka budzić się ledwo żywa? A do tego wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść? Oczywiście z całym szacunkiem dla wszelkiego rodzaju nieszczęść.

- No wiesz! - zaczęła, udając oburzenie i rzucając mu bardzo groźne spojrzenie, ale urwała na widok kelnerki zatrzymującej się przy ich stoliku.

- Wracając do tematu siedmiu nieszczęść... – kontynuował Mark po złożeniu zamówienia. - Wiesz chyba, że żartowałem? Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie. Może jeszcze nie kwitnąco - zrobił wymowną pauzę, po czym, cmoknąwszy głośno, powiedział: - lecz naprawdę bardzo uroczo. - Pokiwał głową z ogromnym zapałem. - No to teraz nadszedł czas na pytanie od przyjaciela: Jak się czujesz? - Pochylił się nad stolikiem, wbijając w nią czujny wzrok.

- Zaskakująco dobrze – odrzekła. - Mieszkam z Ginny, znalazłam pracę, czasami wychodzę z domu, nie marnuję całych dni na leżenie w łóżku zakopana pod kołdrą. Nie stronię przesadnie od kontaktu z ludźmi. Uwielbiam swoich małych podopiecznych. I nawet mój współpracownik, którego zdążyłeś poznać, nie jest tak straszny, jak się tego spodziewałam. Jeszcze się nie pozabijaliśmy. To już całkiem dobrze rokuje... A skoro jesteśmy przy Malfoyu... - Zmartwienie odbiło się na twarzy Hermiony. - Chciałam cię przeprosić, że tak nagle, po dwóch miesiącach całkowitego milczenia, zjawiłam się u ciebie praktycznie w środku nocy, bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Ale... Ja po prostu spanikowałam. Malfoy... On nigdy o nic mnie nie prosił, więc wiedziałam, że skoro zwrócił się do mnie, sprawa musiała być poważna. A potem... Potem przypomniałam sobie jeszcze, że czasami choćby kilka minut może zaważyć na czyimś życiu... Stwierdziłam, że nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia...

- To nie ty powinnaś przepraszać – Mark delikatnie przerwał dziewczynie, obserwując uważnie jej coraz bledszą twarz i trzęsące się ręce. - To ja powinienem przeprosić. Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek. - Westchnął głęboko. - Kiedy zobaczyłem tego młodego Malfoya... Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą i nie mogłem się opanować. Przez kilka sekund myślałem wręcz, że to jakiś głupi żart. Nawet nie wiesz, jak podobny jest do swojego ojca. To niemalże identyczna kopia Lucjusza z moich szkolnych czasów. - Prychnął pogardliwie. - Jak zapewne się domyślasz, nigdy nie łączyły nas przyjazne stosunki – rzucił gorzko, a Hermiona już wiedziała, że ojciec Dracona niewątpliwie zaliczał się do powodów, dla których Mark odciął się od świata czarodziejów. - Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że Narcyza Black została jego żoną... - mruknął z rozrzewnieniem.

- Jaka... Jaka ona była? - spytała Hermiona, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.

- Na pewno nie była zła. - Zawiesił na chwilę głos, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać myśli w słowa. - Była naiwna. O tak, naiwna. Bez żadnych sprzeciwów poddawała się odwiecznym schematom. Nie potrafiła się wydostać spod wpływów siostry... I bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o Andromedę. Ale Narcyza... Narcyza nigdy nie powiedziała nikomu nic złego. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie chciała nikogo skrzywdzić. Z pewnością... Z pewnością nie była zła.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała przy biurku, przygotowując zadanie domowe dla swoich podopiecznych, gdy Malfoy podszedł do niej i powiedział:

- Mogłabyś... Mogłabyś mi w czymś pomóc?

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i z lekkim niedowierzaniem spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Eee... - bąknęła. - Jasne – rzekła w końcu niepewnie. - W czym?

- Ministerstwo złoży tutaj wizytację... Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby im udowodnić, że się zmieniłem, że to całe przedsięwzięcie – zatoczył ręką koło – przynosi pożądane efekty. - Starał się brzmieć nonszalancko.

- A przynosi? - wyparowała Hermiona, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Draco zacisnął szczękę.

- Zapomnij, nie było pytania – rzucił i ruszył w stronę swojego stanowiska.

- Zaczekaj – zwróciła się do niego. - Pomogę ci. - Zdziwienie odbiło się na twarzy chłopaka. - Tylko że teraz jestem zajęta. Może... Może pójdziemy po pracy do kawiarni? - Draco zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej propozycję. - Och, nie, nieważne, to głupi pomysł. My? Razem w kawiarni? - mruknęła Hermiona, spuszczając głowę i nerwowo poprawiając zagięty brzeg kartki.

- Nie, dlaczego? To wcale nie taki głupi pomysł. – Jego mina mówiła jednak coś zupełnie innego. - Więc po pracy, tak?

- Tak – przytaknęła nadal nieprzekonana dziewczyna.

* * *

- Okropna pogoda – powiedziała Hermiona, składając parasol. Zaczęła zdejmować płaszcz, a Draco natychmiast podszedł do niej, by przytrzymać okrycie. - Dziękuję – rzuciła speszona, nie spodziewając się po nim takiego zachowania. - Więc... może zaczniemy od tego, że wyjaśnisz mi, o co dokładnie chodzi w tej wizytacji? - Rozejrzała się po przytulnym wnętrzu małej mugolskiej kawiarni, w której mimo wczesnej pory dnia panował półmrok, po czym usadowiła się wygodnie na odsuniętym przez Malfoya krześle.

- Jak zapewne się domyślasz, jestem pod stałą kontrolą ministerstwa. Jeden fałszywy krok i wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu – tłumaczył chłopak, a dziewczyna z lubością przyglądała się jego przystojnej twarzy. Wodziła wzrokiem od jego niespotykanie jasnych, zmrużonych teraz, oczu do pełnych ust, raz po raz zaciskających się nerwowo. - Chcą wiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście się zmieniłem, czy... naprawdę przeszedłem na lepszą stronę i... jak to szło? - zastanawiał się. - Ach! Czy nie stanowię zagrożenia dla tej odrodzonej magicznej społeczności. - Prychnął pogardliwie, a Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się przed zadaniem mu nurtującego ją pytania. - Wizytacja będzie jedną z form skontrolowania moich... postępów. Nie wiem, jak ma to wyglądać, nie wiem, jak w ten sposób mnie sprawdzą, ale wiem na pewno, że muszę dobrze wypaść, bo nie chcę, nie, ja po prostu _nie mogę_ trafić do więzienia. - Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.

- Coś mi wpadło do głowy – szepnęła Hermiona po złożeniu zamówienia. - A gdyby... Gdyby tak zorganizować przedstawienie? - zaczęła z zapałem.

- Przedstawienie? - spytał Draco, unosząc brwi.

- Tak, przedstawienie. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Przedstawienie, w którym grałyby dzieci. Na podstawie jakiejś mugolskiej bajki. _Kopciuszek_, _Śpiąca królewna_, _Kot w butach_, _Czerwony Kapturek_, _Kubuś Puchatek_, jest w czym wybierać.

- Słyszałem tylko o tym ostatnim – rzekł szczerze chłopak.

- Takie przedstawienie zdecydowanie świadczyłoby na twoją korzyść. Po pierwsze, wykazałbyś zdolności organizacyjne, a po drugie, byłby to niezbity dowód na brak jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń względem mugoli. Mugolska bajka i czystokrwisty czarodziej? Któż by pomyślał. Do tego bezproblemowa współpraca z mugolaczką. Nie powinni mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń.

- Granger – powiedział, uśmiechając się szelmowsko - niechętnie to zrobię, ale muszę ci przyznać, że jesteś genialna.

Hermiona poczuła, jak na policzki wpływa jej rumieniec.

* * *

- Granger – zaczął zachrypniętym głosem Draco, gdy już mieli się rozstać – dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Hermiona omiotła go spojrzeniem i spytała:

- Szczerze?

- Szczerze - przytaknął, przejeżdżając dłonią po wilgotnych włosach. Stali w ślepym zaułku, oboje zakryci parasolami, wsłuchując się w bębniące o tkaninę krople deszczu.

- Nie wiem – odparła cicho, nagle smutniejąc i uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Nie wiem, dlaczego ci pomagam. Ale... nie potrafię ci nie pomagać.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona:

- Skoro mamy chwilę szczerości, kolej na moje pytanie i na twoją szczerą odpowiedź. Dlaczego przeszedłeś na naszą stronę? - powiedziała, tym razem patrząc mu hardo w oczy.

- Zapewne powinienem teraz wyjawić, że przeżyłem wewnętrzną przemianę, że któregoś dnia zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że podążam złą ścieżką – mówił, uśmiechając się do Hermiony ironicznie. Jego twarz na powrót zamieniła się w maskę wyrażającą jedynie pogardę. - Jednak nie. Rzeczywistość jest taka, że zrobiłem to wyłącznie dla matki, za jej namową. - Wzruszył niedbale ramionami, lecz dziewczyna wiedziała, że chłopak mijał się z prawdą.

- Malfoy, kogo chcesz oszukać? - wyszeptała. - I dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się, że ktoś mógłby posądzić cię o jakąkolwiek dobroć? Co w tym takiego strasznego? Przybierasz tylko ciągle tę swoją wystudiowaną pozę, zakładasz maskę i starasz się nie okazywać uczuć, nie zdradzać się z niczym. Praktycznie nigdy nie jesteś sobą. Bo przecież tak naprawdę nie jesteś bezgranicznie zły, czyż nie? Widziałam, jak patrzyłeś na swoją matkę. Nikt bezgranicznie zły nie patrzy z taką troską na drugą osobę. - Uśmiechnęła się posępnie i nim Draco zdążył się odezwać, aportowała się pod drzwi mieszkania.

* * *

Ze złości kopnął leżący nieopodal kamień.

- Cholerna Granger – zaklął i znowu, gdyż zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej, odniósł wrażenie, że maska zaczyna go uwierać, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Odsunął parasol i spojrzał w niebo, czując pierwsze zbawienne krople deszczu na swojej twarzy, oczyszczające go ze wszelkich zahamowań. Ruszył przed siebie, delektując się tym ulotnym, tak obcym poczuciem wolności. Nie był pewien, czy to deszcz, czy jego łzy. Kiedy płakał po raz ostatni? W szóstej klasie? Czy na pogrzebie ojca? Nie, przecież na pogrzebie ojca kontrolowanie emocji miał już opanowane do perfekcji.

_Ciężko mi_, po raz pierwszy przyznał się przed sobą, myśląc o chorej matce,_ tak diabelnie ciężko_. I nagle poczuł się stary, zmęczony, chociaż nie skończył jeszcze nawet dwudziestu lat.

Chciałby, tak bardzo chciałby zrobić coś zgodnego ze swoimi głęboko skrywanymi przekonaniami. Ale w co tak naprawdę wierzył? Sam już nie wiedział. W wyższość czystokrwistych czarodziei nad mugolakami? Nie, w to nie wierzył od dawna. Jednak to, że w to nie wierzył, nie oznaczało, że był gotowy do przyznania się do błędu.

* * *

Gdy tylko znalazła się przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, zniknęło jej opanowanie, a wróciły drżące dłonie i rozbiegane spojrzenie. Weszła do przedpokoju, ciągle widząc przed oczami zawziętą minę Malfoya, jego usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę i przygarbione ramiona. Nie odczuwała już do niego nienawiści. Wiedziała, że wszelkie złośliwości, wszystkie te ciosy poniżej pasa są tylko marną próbą zatrzymania przeszłości, zatrzymania starego porządku rzeczy, chociaż ten zagubiony chłopak nawet w niego nie wierzył. Ale nie znał niczego innego, a rodowa duma zabraniała mu przyznać się do błędu.

- Hermiono. - Głos Ginny wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia.

- Cześć, Ginny. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, rozpinając płaszcz.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczęła uroczyście. Hermiona spojrzała na nią bystro.

- Jesteś w ciąży? - rzuciła podekscytowana. - Mogę zostać matką chrzestną?! Proszę, proszę, proszę.

- Na Merlina, nie jestem w ciąży – zaprzeczyła Ginny, chichocząc cicho. - Po prostu dostałam pracę. Nareszcie!

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę. - Hermiona uścisnęła mocno dziewczynę.

- Hermiono, bo połamiesz mi żebra – wydyszała rudowłosa. - Poza tym jeszcze nie wiesz, gdzie będę pracować. W Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue! – wykrzyknęła uradowana, a Hermiona pokiwała głową. - Po śmierci Floriana lodziarnię przejął jego kuzyn i postanowił rozszerzyć działalność. Zajmę się pieczeniem tortów! A w międzyczasie wznowię treningi quidditcha.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. - Hermiona po raz kolejny przytuliła przyjaciółkę. - Jak dobrze, że dzisiaj piątek! Musimy uczcić twój sukces. Le Chat Noir? - spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Najpierw Nora! Obiecałam mamie, że wpadniemy.

* * *

Stali w kącie sali, w której jak co piątek odbywała się potańcówka. Żadne z nich nie było trzeźwe.

- Muszę wracać – zaczął Ron. - Rozumiecie, Lavender nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, a nie chcę zostawiać jej samej.

- Tsiaa, cały czas nie czuje się zbyt dobrze – Ginny mruknęła pod nosem, przewracając oczami, na co Harry szturchnął ją w bok.

- Coś mówiłaś, Ginewro? - syknął jej brat, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

- Chyba się przesłyszałeś, Ronaldzie – odpowiedziała zarumieniona Ginny.

- Jak dzieci – podsumowała Hermiona, wzdychając głośno.

* * *

Palił papierosa, opierając się o ścianę małego pomieszczenia, magicznie odgrodzonego od głównej sali. Był pijany. Niczego nie potrzebował bardziej, niż zalać się w trupa. I uciec. Uciec choć na chwilę.

Wodził błędnym wzrokiem po tańczących parach, aż natrafił na Granger, otoczoną przez swoich przyjaciół, Łasicę, jego równie rudą siostrę i Bliznowatego. Mimo że dziewczyna się uśmiechała, ciągłe rozglądanie się i dotykanie blizny biegnącej przez szyję, a później niknącej pod materiałem sukienki zdradzało jej nerwowość.

- Wyzwanie – powiedział do stojącego obok Blaise'a. Właśnie rozpoczynali swoją ulubioną grę ze szkolnych czasów.

- Wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie – powtórzył Draco.

Blaise uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Widzisz Granger? - spytał przyjaciela.

- Gdzie? - odparł chłopak, udając, że wcześniej wcale jej nie zauważył.

- Tam, w rogu sali. - Blaise machnął ręką w kierunku dziewczyny i jej kompanów.

- Widzę – rzucił Draco.

- Więc... - zawahał się. - Masz tam iść i poprosić ją do tańca. A przy tym nie zostać rozszarpanym na strzępy przez Pottera i Weasleya.

- To wszystko? - prychnął Draco. - Zabini, jesteś w coraz gorszej formie – powiedział z naganą w głosie i ruszył w stronę Hermiony.

* * *

Czuła się nieswojo. Jakby ktoś bacznie ją obserwował. Skierowała głowę w prawą stronę i wtedy go zobaczyła. Sunącego przez tłum i wbijającego w nią nieco zamglony, lecz nadal czujny wzrok. Był wysoki, postawny i przystojny. Zganiła siebie za tę myśl i odwróciła się do przyjaciół.

_To przecież Malfoy. Nie gap się na niego. Choćby nie wiem, jak dobrze wyglądał w tym garniturze, to nadal tylko Mafloy._

* * *

Zaszumiało mu w głowie. Chyba oszalał. Musiał być okropnie pijany. Na trzeźwo nigdy nie zdobyłby się na to, żeby podejść do Granger i poprosić ją do tańca. A może przesadzał? Przecież to tylko Granger, ten cały taniec to jedynie chora zabawa Blaise'a, to kolejna próba upokorzenia dziewczyny. A może...? A może on tak naprawdę tego chciał? Może to spełnienie jego najskrytszych fantazji? Chciał z nią zatańczyć, chciał jej dotknąć, poczuć, upewnić się, że jest taka sama jak on, że wcale nie jest gorsza.

- Zatańczysz? - Zatrzymał się przed nią i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, rumieniąc się natychmiast. Wyglądała tak niewinnie, tak... ładnie.

* * *

- Hermiono, spław tego palanta, zanim porachuję mu kości – warknął Ron, przysuwając się bliżej dziewczyny i osłaniając ją w obronnym geście.

Co miała zrobić? Zatańczyć z Malfoyem? To zapewne z jego strony tylko mało zabawny żart, ale babcia... babcia powiedziała jej kiedyś, że to brzydko odmawiać, kiedy ktoś prosi do tańca. Kimkolwiek by ten ktoś nie był.

- Z przyjemnością – odparła, kłamiąc jak z nut.

- No, słyszałeś, co Hermiona powiedziała – zaczął Ron – więc teraz... Czekaj, co ty powiedziałaś? - Chłopak zrobił się czerwony. - Chyba nie zatańczysz z tą fretką?! - Wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

- Ron... – rzuciła jedynie, podając drżącą dłoń Malfoyowi i zostawiając trzech osłupiałych przyjaciół samym sobie.

* * *

Znajdowali się z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń jej przyjaciół, do których na pożegnanie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wszystko poszło łatwiej, niż myślał. Zgodziła się praktycznie od razu. Czuł jej drobną dłoń opartą na jego ramieniu, czuł, jak drży pod dotykiem jego ręki, obejmującej ją w talii. Nie patrzyła mu w twarz, z nabożnym skupieniem studiowała poszetkę w górnej kieszeni jego marynarki.

- W co ty grasz, Malfoy? - szepnęła nagle, przerywając ciszę i podnosząc błyszczące oczy.

- Czy zawsze muszę w coś grać? - odparł, starając się brzmieć szczerze.

- Nie jestem głupia. - Spuściła wzrok.

Chciał jej wyznać, że przecież w nic nie gra, że to wszystko dzieje się tylko dlatego, że pragnął poprosić ją do tańca, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, że... Ale to przecież nie była prawda.

* * *

Tańczył dobrze. O tak, tańczył bardzo dobrze, chociaż był pijany. Poruszał się z gracją, delikatnie prowadząc. Jego umiejętności sprawiały, że stresowała się jeszcze bardziej. Bała się, że źle wypadnie, że nastąpi mu zaraz na stopę, a on zaniesie się głośnym śmiechem i odwracając się do wszystkich ludzi, krzyknie: _Widzicie, ona wcale nie potrafi tańczyć!_

- Czy zawsze muszę w coś grać? - powtórzył zachrypniętym głosem, jakby tylko do siebie samego. I nagle, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręczie. Z głośnika poleciały pierwsze dźwięki dobrze znanej im powolnej melodii. Pierwsze dźwięki ich piosenki*.

* * *

I znowu serce biło mu jak oszalałe, policzki zaczęły go palić, a koszula wydała mu się nieznośnie ciasna. Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, ucałował jej dłoń.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał spierzchniętymi ustami, rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie.

* * *

Nim zdążyła się powstrzymać, wyciągnęła palce, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Ale Malfoya już nie było. Przedzierał się przez tłum, kierując się do wyjścia.

* * *

* Simon & Garfunkel - The sound of silence


	12. Rozdział 11

- Ginny – zaczęła nieśmiało Hermiona. - Na pewno myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Może Harry wolałby...

- Hermiono – przerwała jej dziewczyna, ostatnim machnięciem różdżki stawiając na trawie ogromny stół. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to dobry pomysł i Harry bez wątpienia to doceni? Tu jest tak pięknie. – Rozejrzała się, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jak komukolwiek mogłoby się tu nie spodobać? Poza tym myślę, że Harry'ego ucieszy cokolwiek, co odbędzie się bez rozgłosu. Bardzo się zdenerwował, kiedy John Adams, wiesz, ten młody karierowicz z ministerstwa, powiedział mu o planach dotyczących wielkiej uroczystości na jego cześć. Harry wykrzyczał mu wtedy prosto w twarz, że chce spędzić urodziny z najbliższymi i nie zamierza uczestniczyć w tym całym ministerialnym cyrku.

- Biedny Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona, ze współczuciem kiwając głową.

- Czasami nie radzi sobie z tym wszystkim, co się stało i co dalej się wokół niego dzieje. – Ginny westchnęła ciężko, poważniejąc nagle. - Zresztą nie tylko on ma problemy. Moja mama... - urwała, przygryzając wargę. - Dobrze jej zrobi chwila odpoczynku od Nory. Tam nie sposób uciec od wspomnień.

- Jeśli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać, wygadać się... - rzekła Hermiona, z troską obserwując zmartwioną przyjaciółkę.

- Nie, jest w porządku, naprawdę – zaprzeczyła niezbyt przekonująco Ginny.

- Nie zmuszam cię do zwierzeń, ale wiesz, że zawsze będę gotowa cię wysłuchać i pomóc na tyle, na ile dam radę.

- Wiem, oczywiście, że wiem - przytaknęła, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Czekaj. - Spojrzała bystro na Hermionę. - A Colin? Zaprosiłaś Colina?

- Nie, nie zaprosiłam go – odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. - To w końcu urodziny Harry'ego...

- Przecież Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko! - zapewniła Ginny.

- Ja... To nie chodzi tylko o to – wymamrotała Hermiona. - Obiecałam sobie kiedyś, że pokażę to miejsce... podzielę się nim jedynie z ludźmi naprawdę dla mnie wyjątkowymi, a Colin... Nie jestem pewna, czy spełnia te kryteria. Wolę... wolę być ostrożna. Czy to nie głupie? - Zawstydzona, wbiła wzrok w swoje drobne poobdzierane dłonie.

- Hermiono, to... to takie kochane. - Na twarzy rudowłosej odbiła się radość.

- Ginny, skąd wiedziałaś, że Harry to ten jedyny? - spytała niespodziewanie dziewczyna, czujnie przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

- Ja... - zawahała się zaskoczona Ginny. - Takie rzeczy się chyba po prostu wie. Czuje się je całym sobą. Harry... On jest częścią mnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. - Wzdrygnęła się. - Z nim... Z nim wszystko jest łatwiejsze. Razem dajemy jakoś radę przebrnąć przez przeszłość, przez dręczące nas koszmary. To, jaką mnie widzisz na co dzień, zawdzięczam tylko jemu. Chyba nie brzmię jak kobieta wyzwolona... - Zachichotała nerwowo.

- Nie, to mi brzmi jak miłość.

* * *

Siedzieli na ławce, Hermiona w środku, a Harry i Ron po jej bokach. Ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca ślizgały się po ich twarzach. Na ustach każdego z nich gościł szeroki uśmiech.

- Nawet pogoda dzisiaj dopisała – rzucił Harry, przysłaniając oczy ręką i rozglądając się dookoła.

- Nawet pogoda – przytaknęła dziewczyna.

- To był genialny pomysł, Hermiono – przyznał Ron, szturchając ją delikatnie w żebra. - Nie pamiętam już, kiedy czułem się tak beztrosko, tak... jak kiedyś. Czy wam też wydaje się czasami, że to wszystko wydarzyło się milion lat temu? - powiedział nagle, zwracając się w stronę przyjaciół.

- Mnie wydaje się czasami niemożliwe, żeby to wszystko było prawdziwe, żeby to wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło. Zupełnie jakby to był wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Bo czy coś tak brutalnego, tak przerażająco nieludzkiego może być prawdziwe? - rzekła cicho Hermiona.

- Ja... Czasami, gdy budzę się w nocy, jestem przekonany, że to wszystko wcale się jeszcze nie skończyło, a nasza wygrana to sen, piękny, ale tylko sen. Tak – westchnął Harry. - Czasami teraźniejszość wydaje mi się snem.

- Jak dobrze was mieć – wyszeptała dziewczyna, ściskając mocno dłonie swoich przyjaciół. Przysuwając się bliżej Hermiony, Harry i Ron odpowiedzieli jej tym samym. Nie potrzebowali już więcej słów.

* * *

To był przyjemny sen. Jej mama życzyła Harry'emu sto lat, po czym, uśmiechnąwszy się do niej ciepło, ruszyła, by pomóc Molly w rozkładaniu talerzy. Jej tata rozmawiał o czymś z rozentuzjazmowanym panem Weasley, a gdy poczuł na sobie jej wzrok, pomachał do niej dłonią. Fred i George jak zwykle drażnili się ze swoją młodszą siostrą. Z kolei Ron słuchał szepczącej mu do ucha Lavender i obejmował ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.

Hermiona już zamierzała podejść do swojej mamy i powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo ją kocha, gdyż odniosła niepokojące wrażenie, że dawno tego nie robiła, kiedy do jej świadomości przedarło się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, chcąc zatrzymać rozmywający się obraz. Niecierpliwy gość nie dawał jednak za wygraną.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i przetarła zaspane oczy. Powolnym krokiem ruszyła do przedpokoju, poprawiając zmiętą koszulkę i bez chwili zastanowienia otworzyła drzwi. Przed nią stał Draco Malfoy, a jego usta wykrzywiał brzydki grymas. Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni i skąpy strój zaczyna jej nagle przeszkadzać.

- Powiedziałaś – warknął chłopak, wchodząc do mieszkania bez zaproszenia.

- C-co? - wyjąkała zdziwiona.

- Nie udawaj głupiej – syknął, zbliżając się do niej. Jego przenikliwe oczy lśniły niezdrowym blaskiem.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wymamrotała.

- Nie potrafiłaś trzymać tej swojej brudnej, szlamowatej buzi na kłódkę! - krzyknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę.

Hermiona mimowolnie skrzywiła się na dźwięk jego słów.

- Malfoy – zaczęła stanowczo, nerwowo zaciskając ręce – naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabym cokolwiek powiedzieć? Że chlapię jęzorem na prawo i lewo? - Jej wątła sympatia względem Malfoya ulatniała się w zastraszającym tempie. - Jak w ogóle – wciągnęła głośno powietrze – masz czelność tu przychodzić i mnie obrażać? Po tym, co zrobiłam, rzeczywiście myślisz, że komukolwiek powiedziałabym o twojej matce?! Wynoś się stąd! – wrzasnęła.

- Co się tu dzieje? - spytała Ginny, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju i celując różdżką w chłopaka.

- Nic – rzuciła zdenerwowana Hermiona. - Już nic. - Otworzyła szeroko drzwi, czekając, aż Malfoy się ruszy.

- To musiałaś być ty. Nikt inny o niej nie wie – dodał, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że wcale z nią jeszcze nie skończył.

- Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać* – rzuciła dziewczyna i z impetem zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi. - Ja... - urwała, trzęsąc się. - Ja... - Oczy zaszły jej łzami.

Ginny podeszła do przyjaciółki i poprowadziła ją w stronę kanapy.

- O co tu chodzi? Co w naszym mieszkaniu robił Malfoy?

- To długa historia.

- Mamy czas. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Ja... nic ci nie mówiłam, bo po prostu obiecałam sobie, że nikomu o tym nie powiem, ale teraz... teraz chyba mogę już powiedzieć. - Hermiona oplotła kolana rękoma. - Matka Malfoya... Ona miała problemy, a on nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc. I wszystko się tak złożyło, że Narcyza wylądowała u Marka.

- U Marka? - powtórzyła rudowłosa. - Ach, to o takich problemach mówisz. - Ginny zasępiła się.

- No i najwyraźniej ktoś poza nami dowiedział się o tym, w jakim stanie ona jest – kontynuowała dziewczyna. - I ja naprawdę rozumiem, że on mógł być zły, że mogłam być jego główną podejrzaną... Ale jak mógł znowu nazwać mnie... Rozumiesz? - Zamknęła oczy, a na jej twarzy odbił się smutek. - Zrobiło mi się najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro. Liczyłam na to, że może teraz, po tym wszystkim, to, skąd pochodzę, przestanie mieć znaczenie. Chociaż do pewnego stopnia. Dawał takie mylne znaki... Przeprosił mnie, podziękował za pomoc, poprosił mnie do tańca – szeptała. - Wydawało mi się, że może zdał sobie sprawę, że ta cała paplanina o wyższości czarodziei nad mugolami to jeden wielki stek bzdur. Bo to stek bzdur, prawda? Ginny, powiedz?! - Odwróciła się gwałtownie do przyjaciółki, potrzebując zapewnienia.

- Przecież wiesz, że to stek bzdur – zapewniła bez wahania Ginny.

- Wiem, ale czasami w to nie wierzę – mruknęła z rezygnacją Hermiona. - Dla Malfoya... Dla niego nie ma już chyba nadziei.

* * *

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego mu pomogłaś, ale muszę przyznać, że ten artykuł w _Proroku_ jest... okropny. - Ginny z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową. - I te zdjęcia. Matka Malfoya wygląda na nich jak duch. Im dłużej się na nią patrzę, tym bardziej mi jej szkoda.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem w stronę gazety. „Wariatka czy czyst... zimnokrwista aktorka?" - głosił podpis, a pod nim znajdowała się fotografia, na której Draco podtrzymywał potykającą się właśnie Narcyzę. Kobieta, choć nadal bardzo piękna, wyraźnie się postarzała i wychudła.

- Wiesz, dlaczego mu pomogłam? - spytała cicho Hermiona. - Widzisz, jak na nią patrzy? - Wskazała dłonią na chłopaka. - On ją naprawdę kocha. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Czy komuś takiemu można odmówić pomocy? Na dodatek komuś, kogo nigdy nie podejrzewałabyś o taką troskę? Wydaje mi się, że nie można.

Ginny westchnęła głośno.

- Jak podłym trzeba być, żeby napisać taki artykuł? - wyszeptała, przerzucając następne strony Proroka i z konsternacją przyglądając się chorej kobiecie.

* * *

Blaise, wyszedłszy z kominka, otrzepał swoje szaty i zajął miejsce przy biurku naprzeciwko Dracona.

- Będziemy tu siedzieć? - mruknął, rozglądając się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, którego ściany od góry do dołu pokrywały półki z książkami.

- Tak jest, będziemy tu siedzieć – odparł Draco, a jego twarz nadal pozostawała ukryta w cieniu.

- Znowu wracamy do fazy „nie chce mi się żyć, mam ochotę uciec przed światem, więc zamykam się w bibliotece i spędzam całe dnie w tych ciemnościach"? - spytał Blaise z kpiną w głosie.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy tak nie było – warknął Malfoy, pochylając się nad biurkiem i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Tak? A kogo musiałem wyciągać stąd siłą? O kogo tak bardzo martwiła się Narcyza?

Draco na powrót ukrył swoją twarz w cieniu. Blaise wiedział, że jego przyjaciel z trudem panuje nad sobą. Każde wspomnienie tamtego feralnego okresu doprowadzało go do furii.

- Domyślasz się, kto to mógł być? - zmienił temat.

- Nie – odparł chłopak i westchnął głęboko, przecierając palcami podkrążone oczy. - Ale to na pewno nie Granger.

- Naprawdę ją podejrzewałeś? - prychnął Blaise. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła? Czy znasz kogoś bardziej uczciwego niż ona?

- A co z ciebie nagle taki obrońca uciśnionej Granger? - rzucił zirytowany Draco.

- Przez rok byliśmy razem Prefektami Naczelnymi i poznałem ją na tyle dobrze, żeby zaręczyć ci, że najprawdopodobniej nie spotkasz w życiu nikogo bardziej uczciwego i skorego do pomocy niż ona. Zresztą sam się chyba o tym przekonałeś. O nie – powiedział nagle, widząc cień, który przemknął przez twarz Dracona. - Nazwałeś ją szlamą... Naprawdę nazwałeś ją szlamą? Znowu? Malfoy, czy ty kiedykolwiek dorośniesz? Jeśli chcesz ją dręczyć, proszę bardzo, ale, na Slytherina, rób to w bardziej subtelny sposób! Twojego wizerunku nie może teraz zakłócić żadna skaza. Nie możesz teraz wykonać żadnego fałszywego ruchu, bo gra toczy się o twoją wolność, a niektórzy tylko czekają, aż powinie ci się noga.

- Skończyłeś? - przerwał mu Draco, udając znudzenie.

- Nie, nie skończyłem. Masz szczęście, że to Granger. Kiedy zobaczy ten artykuł w Proroku, od razu zmięknie jej serce i nie puści pary z ust. Poza tym... Czy ty naprawdę nadal wierzysz w te głupoty o czystości krwi? Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz być jak twój...

- Ostrzegam cię, jedno słowo za dużo, a...

- A co? Co mi zrobisz?

Zapadła cisza.

- Podejrzewasz kogoś jeszcze? - odezwał się po chwili Blaise, znowu zmieniając temat.

- Nie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to może być – odparł sztywno Draco. - Ale jeśli się dowiem... nie ręczę za siebie – wymamrotał. - Ktoś siedział w tych cholernych krzakach zaraz przy bramie, rozumiesz to? - prychnął. - Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, że ktoś mógłby się tam ukrywać. Jak można...

- Nie sądzę, abyśmy dysponowali prawem do zadawania takich pytań – rzucił Blaise, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. - Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy dwa lata temu?

- Odpieprz się, Zabini – warknął chłopak.

- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że cię nie znam. Z jednej strony potrafisz panować nad każdym słowem, każdym najmniejszym gestem, a z drugiej zdarza się, że działasz jak jakiś niedoświadczony młokos. Do tego jeszcze ten cały Weltschmerz, czy jak to się tam zwało ...

- Odpieprz się – powtórzył zniecierpliwionym tonem Draco i odsunął się od biurka tak, że Blaise znowu nie widział jego twarzy.

- Jak chcesz. - Wstał i ruszył w stronę kominka, obiecując sobie, że wróci tu za kilka godzin.

* * *

- Jest trochę gorzej – odezwał się Mark, a Draco na dźwięk tego jednego słowa, którego tak bardzo nie chciał usłyszeć, zacisnął nerwowo szczęki. - Jednak to dość normalne w pierwszej fazie leczenia, więc ten stan powinien niedługo minąć. Ale to nie o tym miałem zamiar z tobą rozmawiać. - Mężczyzna spojrzał ostro na chłopaka. - Bardzo zaciekawiła mnie wiadomość od Hermiony. Udzielając jedynie zdawkowych wyjaśnień, poprosiła, żebym wybaczył ci wszelkie potencjalne nieuprzejmości. Na szczęście Ginny nie była już tak oszczędna w słowach i bez wahania wytłumaczyła mi, o co chodzi. Jeśli jeszcze raz ważysz się w jakikolwiek sposób ubliżyć Hermionie... - urwał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała pogarda. - Traktuję ją jak córkę, więc jeśli jeszcze raz zachowasz się w stosunku do niej jak najpospolitszy dupek i ja się o tym dowiem, porozmawiamy zupełnie inaczej.

Draco zdławił przekleństwo. Miał taką ochotę zmazać to lekceważenie wypisane na twarzy Marka jednym celnym ciosem. Poczuł w palcach delikatne mrowienie.

- Zupełnie jak ojciec – mruknął pod nosem mężczyzna.

- Jak śmiesz wspominać mojego ojca? - wycedził chłopak przez zęby.

- Znałem twojego ojca dość dobrze i mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś do niego bardzo podobny. Dwa takie same, zaprogramowane na eksterminację mugoli, potwory – prychnął.

Draco ściągnął usta w wąską kreskę.

- To wszystko, co miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć? - wykrztusił.

- Prawie. Musisz skontaktować się z Andromedą. Twoją ciotką – dodał Mark, widząc niepewny wzrok chłopaka. - I umówić mnie z nią na spotkanie. Zrobiłbym to sam, ale... nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed zleceniem ci tego zadania. Z pewnością z ogromną ochotą odnowisz... nawiążesz nowe rodzinne kontakty. - Zaśmiał się szyderczo.

Dracona dobijała ta bezbronność. Cały czas był skazany na pomoc innych, był zależny od innych ludzi. Od ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili. Musiał milczeć, dławić w sobie te wszystkie słowa, które miał dla nich przygotowane. I czy naprawdę był aż tak podobny do ojca? Kiedyś oddałby wszystko, żeby usłyszeć takie stwierdzenie, ale teraz... czy nadal chciał być podobny do ojca?

* * *

Hermiona przyszła do pracy jeszcze wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Od razu skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki na parterze. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła Dracona Malfoya. On jej nie zauważył. Stał do niej tyłem, pochylony nad umywalką. Rozczochrane włosy przysłaniały jego zamknięte oczy. Krawat miał rozluźniony pod szyją, a rękawy czarnej koszuli podwinięte. W tym obrazie było coś przerażająco przygnębiającego, a zarazem pięknego. Malfoy zdawał się taki bezbronny, taki smutny, taki... nieszczęśliwy. Hermiona chciała się wycofać niezauważona, ale chłopak, słysząc szmer, otworzył oczy i spojrzał w lustro niewidzącym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ktoś go obserwuje. Momentalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

- Granger, nie nauczyli cię pukać? - warknął, odwracając się do niej.

- Ja... Myślałam, że jeszcze cię nie ma. Z reguły przychodzisz dużo później. Wszystko w porządku? - spytała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Malfoy budził w niej takie mieszane uczucia... Z jednej strony, kiedy przypomniała sobie o wczorajszym dniu, miała ochotę go przekląć, a z drugiej strony... Chłopak był wyraźnie zagubiony.

- Tak – odparł natychmiast. - Nie – wyszeptał za moment, z rezygnacją spoglądając na swoje dłonie. - Nic nie jest w porządku. Ale człowiek jest podły, do wszystkiego przywyka** – rzucił gorzko.

- Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc... - zaczęła dziewczyna, nieświadomie robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Dracona.

- Granger, po tym, co wczoraj powiedziałem, nadal chcesz mi pomóc? - rzekł z niedowierzaniem.

- To przez ten cytat ze _Zbrodni i kary_. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo. - A tak naprawdę – westchnęła – to sama nie rozumiem, dlaczego ci pomagam. Jesteś takim wrednym, bezwzględnym dupkiem, ale... kochasz swoją matkę. I to chyba wystarczy. Jej, Malfoy, ty się rumienisz. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Co? Ja? - wymamrotał.

- Tak, Malfoy, zarumieniłeś się... - Chłopak niecierpliwie przejechał dłonią po zaczerwienionych policzkach. - Powiedz mi, w czym mam pomóc.

- Muszę się skontaktować z Andromedą.

- Tonks?

- Tonks.

- Da się załatwić – odparła z uśmiechem, po chwili jednak, gdy w myślach zobaczyła ich piątkowy taniec, uśmiech jej zbladł i tym razem to ona się zarumieniła. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie i żadne z nich nie odważyło się oderwać wzroku. Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco, Malfoy poczuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie. I nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby Granger urodziła się w czarodziejskiej rodzinie, jak wyglądałyby teraz ich relacje. Powiódł oczami po jej ładnie wykrojonych ustach, a Hermiona, świadoma jego spojrzenia, przygryzła wargę. Była urocza. Na swój dziwny sposób.

* * *

*cytat z "Psów" W. Pasikowskiego

**cytat ze "Zbrodni i kary" F. Dostojewskiego


End file.
